


Waltz On, Til The Night Goes On

by Metal_fist_of_Hydra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Brock Rumlow, Omega Bucky Barnes, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, omega rumlow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_fist_of_Hydra/pseuds/Metal_fist_of_Hydra
Summary: My very first work in this fandom. This is a continuation of Andartha's and Weirdlet's masterwork, Fools Rush In http://archiveofourown.org/works/2580167/chapters/5742356, set after the main story and following redux (sian22) wonderful ficlet Dance Me Outside, http://archiveofourown.org/works/5818567Brock is Omega, the mom of Steve’s son Benji, and sister-omega to Barnes. They try to cope as they live together in Star Tower. I'll continue chapter by chapter, enjoy the first part!34 chapters and I consider this one finished. I might make a series out of it, but I strongly hope for an update of Fools Rush In :)





	1. May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andartha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andartha/gifts), [Weirdlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/gifts), [redux (sian22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian22/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580167) by [Andartha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andartha/pseuds/Andartha), [Weirdlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/pseuds/Weirdlet). 
  * Inspired by [Dance me outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818567) by [redux (sian22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian22/pseuds/redux). 
  * Inspired by [Foolish drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468656) by [redux (sian22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian22/pseuds/redux). 
  * Inspired by [Prima Nocta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717752) by [eatingcroutons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingcroutons/pseuds/eatingcroutons). 



Brock’s breasts are soft and hot from all the milk inside. He’s a bit ashamed of it, sitting in Steve’s lap, his whole body posture suggesting a humble Omega. He’s naked, ashamed, captive in Steve’s arms, his breasts hanging infront of Steve’s face. There is milk beaded on his left nipple.

Earlier that evening he nursed their son, gently laid him into his crib. Ben's already deep asleep when Steve comes and kisses the top of their baby’s head.

  
„He’s beautiful”, he murmurs.

  
Brock is silent. He's still unsure how exactly to act around Steve. He is tired, exhausted. All he is wearing is a bathing gown. He got up in the morning, fed Ben, changed his nappies, and basically went through the day with the usual routine. He didn’t have the strength to dress up. He managed to shower though _(_ he might be tired, exhausted, but he _won't_ give in the fatigue to _stink_  like a goat, thank you very much) so at least he feels somewhat fresh. He silently watches Steve kissing the baby’s head, not really knowing what to say, how to react; after two months of living in Stark Tower ( _a_ captive in luxury, bird in gilded cage) he's still somewhat unsure of his ( _their_ ) position.

Sure, he is safe. Sheltered, protected, just like Steve promised him the first day. Ben has the best place any baby could wish for, with his two moms, and the embodiment of justice and honour for a father, Captain America himself.

 

The news would love that.

 

Steven Rogers, the epithom of righteousness has sired a son. Congrats, sir, who’s the happy mom? Oh, it’s a traitor agent of SHIELD, a henchman of HYDRA. You remember Brock Rumlow, the tough, kickass Omega Commander of the STRIKE unit? The one wo fought his way up all to the top, the one who sent those helicarriers flying in the air, intending to start a bloody massacre? Yep, that’s him. He lives with me and my mate from before the war, James B. Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, the deadliest assassin of history ever . The three (four) of us together, like a big, happy family. There are movies being watched ( _nothing sinister, honey, it isn’t good for your nerves_ ) so it’s plenty of Disney, there is the smell of coffee in the crisp mornings; no, Rumlow nurses our son so no coffee for him; tasty dinners, and nice talks. ( _Hey sugar, you remember that time in Timbuktu? No casualties, they said. Yes Barnes, it wasn’t the first time we fucked up, remember, it wasn’t entirely our fault. Hey Rogers, you’re home? How many killings was it today, how many people died, let’s make a body count, the winner gets extra nightmares, what fun!...._ )

Stop.

Brock turnes around, away from the memories, the bitterness wrenches his heart, he gasps for breath and he’s just done, so done, head hung, tired.

„You okay?”

Steve asking, eyes full of concern. Brock takes a deep breath, then doesn’t say a thing and wrings his hands helplessly. Are there any words to express how your world is upside down and everything you believed in, turned out a false dream, a major lie? Not even he himself is sure about what he feels, can’t put it into words. Can you pour molten lava in a china teacup?

„You don’t look well.”

_That_  he knows. He lifts his head, is ready to snap and snarl about the obvious, but can’t. He lets his head down again and shrugs. What to discuss about the obvious?

„Come here...”, Steve’s voice is gentle and so are his arms around his waist, pulling him towards 6 feet of blonde, solid body, against a broad, muscled, warm chest. Brock closes his eyes, lets it happen. He needs it. His nostrils feel with the smell of Alpha, his Alpha, and he puts his arms around Steve’s neck, whimpering in the process, letting out a low whine, being a little, greedy, needy Omega, everything he’s never been before, not even when they were in bed, fucking like rabbits, nothing he ever wanted to be, but it feels so good, oh so good.....

Steve’s right arm is around his waist (his hand is on Brock’s ass...), the left is holding Brock’s head in the crook of his elbow, big palm cupping the back of his head, and soft lips are kissing his temples, his hair, his face, nuzzling the scent-gland behind his ear and Brock lets out a low whine ( _again_ ). He feels like the ground’s being pulled from under his feet and he doesn’t even realize but he’s being held by strong arms, then hoisted up, and carried bridal style, to the living room, to the big couch. There are more soft kisses, gentle caresses, murmurs, and he’s sitting in Steve’s lap, facing him, bathing gown open, body naked and milk on his nipple.

 


	2. Wiener Blut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The breakdown story which Brock remembers is Dance Me Outside from redux (sian22) you can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5818567

Brock doesn't dare to look up. He doesn't want to see Steve’s face, the gentle blue eyes. He’s afraid of what he would see there. Love, pity... both? He doesn't trust himself.

(Ever since Steve came back from his last mission (he didn’t make it back to Christmas, but there were video calls and scent-packages, for the bond-withdrawal treatment) things have changed. Not at once, but gradually, Steve seemed to become more... mellow. He still didn't touch Brock. T _hose small caresses at his upper arm, or occassional ruffles at his hair don't really count._ Steve was respectful of the other man's boundaries. It was James who kept company. Warmed him through the nights. He would go to bed with Steve and surface at Brock's room, climbing in next to him, carrying Alpha scent all over him.

Then came the breakdown.

Brock fucking  _lost his shit._

From a Kenny Loggins song. Infront of the team.

Rogers sent him to bed, to catch up on his sleep and Jamie went to bed with him, to hold him through his breakdown, to not let him wallow in self-pity. 

Twas the night when he went to bed with Jamie but woke up next to Steve.

Had he been awake, he would have growled off the good Captain " _don't baby me Rogers, this HYDRA wreck doesn't need any of your pity"_ But he was asleep and Rogers.... shamelessly used it.

That was the first step.

(Barnes was grinning from ear to ear that morning.)

From that night on, he often ended up between the two super-soldiers ( _nice sandwich to be a filling in_ ). Ben's half crib found a place next to the giant bed, and he and Barnes took turns those nights in order to feed him. It was a cozy feeling to wake up between those two, giant bodies radiating so much heat he could forego nightwear. (He didn’t want to.) Until Jamie noticed his uncomfortable state and stripped him naked right in the middle of the night, in the middle of the bed, with Steve watching and there was  _hunger_ in his eyes. Especially when those eyes focused on his tits (Bucky's tits aren't that big and soft, probably hormonal reasons.) Thing is, as it turns out, Steve’s a  _sucker_ for his Omega's tits. Pun totally intended.)

And that's how it came to that. This is why he's sitting in Steve’s lap, his breasts on display, his  _cunt_ is  _aching_ and he feels slick flowing in, and he's blushing 'cause Steve didn't even touch him yet and he’s already responding.

Soft lips brush his and he blissfully closes his eyes. The kiss deepens and he begins to move his hips involuntary, making soft, needy growls, his whole demeanor suggesting, begging "touch me, touch me" His slick is gonna mess up Roger's pants. (Won't be the first time)

Big hands gently grab his soft tits and he  _keens and wails_ from the touch alone, arching in it. He's an Omega in his Alpha's lap, and he's needy and greedy. 

Rogers abandons his mouth. He gently brushes his finger against the drop of milk on the left nipple (Brock shudders from the touch) and then sucks the finger in his mouth, tasting his mate's milk and giving our a dirty growl.

Brock gets so dizzy he's afraid he would faint.

Then Steve lowers his head, gently massages the nub with his tongue, lavishes it (his pants are beyond redemption by that point). Brock sees goddamn stars. He's leaning back, it's only Steve’s arms encircling his waist, holding him up, and though this isn't anything new by now, but the moment Steve suckles the small mound of breast in his mouth, he fucking  _howls._

There's no mercy though. 

Steve keeps on sucking, occassional small flicks of his tongue now and then, doesn't seem fazed by his mate's squirming or the fact that gushes of warm, fragrant slick slowly but deliberately destroy his pants. He keeps on abusing Brock’s left tit while his thumb rubs gentle circles on the other nipple.

Brock’s trashing wild in Steve’s arms, he closed his eyes long ago, incoherent syllables spilling from his lips " _fuck.... please,... Rogers.... ohgod... pleaseyesplease!!!!_ " his hips riding Steve’s tights like there's no tomorrow, his hole is wet and gaping, his cock straining, and for the life of him he could not say his own name if anyone asked.

(He'd probably manage a loud FUCK!!! and that's not even close)

Seems like Steve isn't in a hurry. With a loud and wet "plop" he lets the left breast out of his mouth, and goes straight for the right one. Milk is being sucked out (Ben didn't drink much that evening) and Brock’s whining and begging and reduced to tears. He's aware that he's blushing, his face, his neck, the upper part of his chest is red and he knows that his scent is thick like honey. With the amount of slick gushing out of him, it's a sheer wonder there are no Alphas howling infront of their door.

(Or Jarvis is holding them back without saying any word about it, not wanting to ruin their moment.)

Rogers, the dirty shit, pushes Brock’s tits together with his big palms and flicks his tongue over the swollen, dark rosy nipples. There is no more milk left and it's a nice feeling, to be emptied, but  _ohgod!..._

 He's suddenly lifted and flipped and he’s laid out on the couch, naked, a picture of obscene, his nipples are like raspberries, dark red and swollen, his erection straining up to the air, his slick makes his inner thighs sticky and he wantonly spreads them. Rogers stands above him, a dark wet patch oh the thighs of his light pants and he is towering above his Omega, there is pride in his eyes. " _Mine",_ that's what his eyes say.

Brock closes his eyes.

So he misses the moment when Rogers leans down with a face like a hunter eyeing its prey.. but he doesn't miss the moment big fingers brushing against his opening, gathering just enough slick there and then wrapping against his straining cock, beginning to jerk him off while  _the other hand finds_  its way to his opening and he's being fingered and jerked off  _at the same time._ It's not possible anymore to tell up from down. Brock throws his head back in a manner what's close to agony, focuses on those deft fingers, the feeling of being stretched. He feels tension building up, he's close, oh so close and when a warm wet tongue yet again licks at a nipple, he loses it. He's trashing on the couch, on Rogers' fingers, rides them to completition, one wave after the other one, til it slowly descends and he lets out a sigh, while his head lulls to the side.

In a few seconds, he's out like a candlelight.

Totally oblivious to the world, he doesn't realize anymore how he's being cleaned with a wet cloth, then gently lifted and carried over to the big bed. Doesn't get how Barnes arrives from his therapy and upon feeling his Omega-sister's telltale fragrance, he flashes a  _very, very dirty_ grin at Rogers. (Jarvis is immediately being asked by a blushing Rogers to air their apartment.) He sleeps through as Ben fusses and gets changed and fed by his other mom and he's still in sweet unconsciousness when two super-soldiers climb in next to him for the night.

In the morning though, there is nothing better than to awake to his mates' smell. Both are asleep, their bodies radiating just enough heat to keep him warm. Barnes' arms are around his waist, Steve’s left arm serves as a pillow under his head, and the right arm is across his chest. In his hand he's holding Brock’s left breast.

Yeah. The guy is a  _sucker_ for his Omega's tits. 


	3. Last Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby blues, depression ahead. Warning, suicide thoughts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the asterisked part is an almost word-to word excerpt taken from Fools Rush In by weirdlet and Andartha. It fit this chapter so well that I shamelessly used it. Brock’s judgmental thoughts are pretty much fogged in this chapter so no wonder he misjudges Jarvis' abilities.

There are days when Brock breaks down. 

And he hates himself for it.

It's utterly stupid. The whole crap of it. He became  _everything_ what a fucking Omega never should have become. He knew his way around the block, he fought his way to the top, put the haters to their place, endured when he couldn't, became the fucking _Commander_ on a STRIKE team, his men fought for vying his attention, to be on team Alpha. (What irony.)

30 years spent with being the best, to toughen up, to become the lean fighting machine, and he suddenly lands in a liquid pile of crap of nursing, changing nappies, burping, singing, cuddling, sighing, kissing, blinking, crying.... all this wrapped up in PTSD, fear, anger, despise, silence. He's choking from the thought.

It's not like he'd regret Ben. Hell, he would burn the world for his son. But... it was never planned like this. He never planned to get pregnant from effin  _Captain America._  

(“But you’re worth it,” he whispers softly, hardly daring to breathe lest he disturb his son.  _No matter what, you’ll be well_ , he promises _._  He’s been a terrible mate, he’s  _going_  to be a better mother if it kills him.

It’s a right fucking mess they’re all in. He wants to cringe every time he thinks of it- the bonds he has and the way he’s handled them, the way he  _has_  to handle them right now. 

What  _really_  sets the hair on his neck standing,  _(wouldn’t Zola be having fits of electric cackles about that)_ \- is that he, a HYDRA agent, didn’t even realize he  _had_  bonded, to _Captain America_. What does  _that_  say about him?

Even if it was a stealth move by some kind of a- a  _thief_  of love- he should have fucking well  _noticed._

_There were telltale signs. How Steve lightened up up when seeing him. The easiness they worked together, way more than leader and second, they were. In. Sync. How Steve smelled after a night marathon, big Alpha spread out on the sheets, caressing his Omega with the pride of the owner.)*_

And he ended up pregnant, abandoned, suffering from bond-withdrawal, kept sane and saved by a freak, brain-scrambled assassin, the original bond-mate and partner of the one who knocked him up.

Brock stands up, his temples ache. He squints his eyes, rubs at them and tries to think of something else because if he carries on with the way of his thoughts, he's gonna reach for the nearest knife. Ben would be better off him, Jamie's gonna raise him, and by the time he grows up, his birth mom will be long forgotten. A lingering shadow among Barnes's thoughts, a sad, dark shadow withered away.

A sob breaks up from his chest and shakes his body with utter force, he has to put his hand infront of his mouth, not to wake Ben with his crying.

Enough.

He stumbles into the kitchen, half-heartedly looking for a knife and doesn't understand what has gotten into him.

He  _should be happy._

 

He has his mates, both of them keeping him safe and warm. He’s being cared for. Fed, clothed, made love to. He goes to his interviews with Kruger who never ever lets him feel that he's basically a  _prisoner._ Agent Romanoff doesn't escort him there anymore since one day Jamie went full Soldier-mode and gave her a few words. Brock couldn't get out of Jamie what it was but whatever, it was enough to keep Agent Romanoff far away from him.

(She was greatly fucking-not-missed.)

Ben is a healthy, charming, beautiful boy. Everyone is delighted to see him.

And Steve sortof made love to him the evening before and he woke up tucked in between his mates, he was safe, he was sated, he was loved, so  _why for the fuck is he feeling as if there was a black sun burning up his insides?!_

Nothing is alright.

The bleak despair grows in him, covers the kitchen first, then the windows, then the whole world. Getting thicker, heavier, a sad, deep fog.

Brock lays his arms and head on the kitchen table and can't stop sobbing and wondering what has gotten into him. He feels so lonely. But not even Jamie could help him right now. Nobody could. He’s so deep, so lost. It makes no sense anymore. Nothing does.

(Does Stark Tower has a cemetery?)

Blinded by his tears, he pulls open the kitchen drawer. If Stark's fucking A.I. watches him, it can't tell what he's up to. To use a knife in a kitchen is a natural thing after all. And who says it's forbidden to cry in a kitchen?

He knows where and how to cut, has seen it enough times. 

He places the knife on his jugular vein and prepares to cut. If he's lucky (haha), it will be over quickly. 

He never gets to deliver the cut though. An inhuman force knockes the knife out of his hand, he's swept off the kitchen chair, held by strong arms against strong chest and he's  _crying,_ and he can't stop, and he can't tell if it's from bitterness or relief. His mates' smell is strong around him (how did he not notice them rushing in?!), it is worry and anger mixed with love and sadness and happiness at once.

Steve holds him back by his upper arms with bruising force, while Barnes disposes of the knife. Brock is bawling like a kid, tears, snot and drool totally ruining his shirt and he's a  _mess._

 

They take him to the couch, Steve's hold still strong on him, Jamie caressing his sister-Omega's hair, his back, whispering in his ear, his scent screaming  _scared_ and it's because of him. Great. And if things wouldn’t be horrible enough, here will come the shovel talk from the oh-so righteous Captain America.

But Steve doesn't seem to be about delivering one of his speeches. There is worry in his eyes. He holds Brock in his arms, and when he opens his mouth, there is tenderness and love in his voice as he caresses the troubled man's face.

"We need to talk."


	4. But It Takes Two To Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-partum depression, suicidal thoughts, and in general: how to go on?

Just when Barnes is about to say something, Ben begins to fuss in the bedroom, so he stands up, presses a kiss on Brock’s hair and vanishes in order to tend to His Majesty's needs. As it turnes out, there is nappy bomb waiting for him, plus Little Lord Fauntleroy (thank you, Stark) is hungry as well, PLUS he demands attention and cooing and giggling and won't let his other mom off of the hook soon. 

 This leaves Alpha and Omega on the couch on their own.

 

Steve keeps on rocking his crying Omega in his lap and thinks. Whatever happened to break the dam ( _again_ ), won't go away anytime soon. There have been slip-ups, but they've always managed the hurdles so far. Once he got over his problems (at least, he tried, gave his best to cope with the situation),things got better in the household. He's an Alpha with two mates and one of them bore him a son. Doesn't matter anymore that he failed to look for them, doesn't matter anymore how Brock almost died giving birth, doesn't matter anymore how Brock wanted to kill him (nothing personal, sweet)

 The only thing what matters, is the  _here_ and  _now._

 

Brock is a prisoner for life. He still got it better than some others. He has his every needs attented to and his mates love him. Well, Bucky for sure does. Their Omega-bond goes strong, but aside from this, there is loving tenderness in the way Bucky turns towards Brock. He looks after the older Omega, makes sure he bathes, eats, sleeps, talks to them. It is like as if Brock was his pet. 

The thought is ridiculous at first, but as it nests itself Steve’s thoughts, it isn’t so hilarious anymore.

Because _isn't this the truth_?

Brock had been Bucky's handler. He tended to the Soldier's needs, commanded him on field, built a bond with him. Like one would tend to a dog.

But then the tables turned around.

 

Now Bucky is Brock’s handler. Tending needs, commanding him in the everyday tasks, keeping the bond awake. Same procedure, different circumstances. But then again, Bucky  _loves_ Brock. There is love in his eyes whenever Brock sleeps between them, there is smile on his face when he sees that Brock’s doing ok, and whenever he's back from therapy or interview or any other shit he has to do, his eyes always look for his sister-Omega. 

Still his love for Brock isn't detrimental to  _their_ relationship. There is no jealousy, no abandonment. Bucky simply accomodated to the situation as the water takes the shape of the glass in which it's being poured into and makes the best out of it.

 Steve shudders, not for the first time in the last two months, from the thought that  _if not for Bucky, he has no son._

 Ben would have died in utero, killing Brock in the process, after long agony and suffering. The years go by, the woods grow closer to the cabin, the windows get dim, dust settles, wild rose climbs on the walls, and Sleeping Beauty rests on the couch, his mummified remains hiding a child's corpse.

 

 Sick thoughts. 

 

He looks down at his crying Omega. Brock is getting tired from all those tears, his sobs fading, eyes closing, and the smell of despair clings to him, the quiet knowledge of failing. Limp in his Alpha's arms, he's like a ragdoll.

 Just when did things got so bad that he reached the point of wanting  _take his own life?_

 

There's no point of trying to talk to him right now, Steve thinks. Being on the verge of collapsing, Brock's closer to a total breakdown than ever before and he's beyond words, for now. Not even Bucky could reach out to him.

The other Omega stands in the bedroom door, a sleeping Ben in his arms. Their eyes meet. A silent exchange of thoughts, then Bucky nods, turns around and goes back to the bedroom.

Steve takes a deep breath and lifts his head.

"Jarvis", he addresses the A.I. "Alert Dr. Banner please. A suicidal case."

"Done, Captain Rogers. Dr. Banner is expecting you."

 

Steve stands up, with Brock in his arms, and heads to the infirmary.

 

 


	5. Cyr Wheel

"That's it", says Bruce as the syringe invades the bend of Brock's elbow. The hypodermic needle is thicker and longer than usual and there is some glowing mystical blue fluid in it. Steve isn't stupid when it comes upon technology, SHIELD keeps him extremely well updated, but when it comes upon Bruce's and Tony's meddlings, he's as lost as all the others. The science bros have their own world and they don't let anyone to catch a glimpse of it. 

Whatever. As long as it helps, it's ok. It doesn't matter what the heck that fluid it is as long as it calms Brock, lulls his thoughts, _helps him._ Okay, so maybe sedating someone to the point of drooling isn't exactly the most helpful idea ever, but for now this is what they have to come up with.

The strapped-down Brock tiredly sobs. They had to tie him down. He was close to unconsciousness when Steve entered with him to the infirmary, was placed on the bed while Steve gave dr. Banner a short summary of the past half an hour. The doctor listens, nods, turns and when he turns back, there's the syringe in his hand. "This will calm him", he says.

 Old memories drenched in past horrors resurface, ( _his memories, someone else's?..._ ) and totally unexpected, the broken, exhausted, suicidal Omega jumps off of the bed, heads for the door (Brock didn't become team Alpha leader and STRIKE Commander for nothing), taking Steve by utter surprise. Jarvis locks down the doors in the very last moment and Brock's counting on it because as soon as it becomes clear he won't get out through the door, he turns and looks for a  _weapon_ which he sadly finds in some long metallic rod with glass parts. (Steve makes an unintentional and totally unnecessary mental note of asking Banner about the point of the thing) But Brock is tired, he finally has reached the breaking point, so it’s no challenge to knock the device out of his hands, grabbing him, placing him in a choking hold and drag him to the bed. The straps are around his body in no sec. It looks cruel and it _is_  cruel, the whole disgusting process of capturing a vulnerable, frightened-out-of-his-wits Omega, forcing him on a medical bed, tying him down, but Steve was in the army, he served during the war and he knows that in order to save a drowning man you mustn't show any mercy. Grab them by the hair, pull them on the dry. This is the time for first aid. Cuddles and caresses later.

Granted, as soon as the syringe leaves, Brock breathes more easily, his sobs fading and he look imploringly at Steve with his red-rimmed, wet amber eyes. Steve leans down to him, smoothes his face against his Omega's, murmurs calming words in his ears, places gently kisses on his temple. He strokes Brock’s stomach, gently rubs his hips, holds his hand (" _I am here, babe, I've got you, you'll be ok, I won't let you_   _down"_ ) and he means it, every word.

Brock finally calmes down but his grip on Steve’s hand doesn't relax. He is sailing to another world, far away, hears the voices around him as if he was in a dream, words ringing flatly as if echoed by water.

(He often went fishing with Grandpa Ben. Whenever they exchanged a few words - not much, you mustn't talk when fishing, it scares the prey away -, the words echoed above the lake exactly the same way. Fishes, so many fishes, dinner will be fancy tonight. Grandpa Ben laughs, the net is full and the lake is silver and fluffy in the late summer afternoon.)

Steve looks down at the sleeping Brock and his heart breaks while he keeps on caressing the ruffled hair. Brock is so broken, so out of it. How come he did not notice the warning signs? What an Alpha is he, not being able to protect his Omega, from himself if necessary?!

Turns out, Bruce's able to read thoughts. (Okay, that's not a big deal in this situation right now when everything is sketched up so perfectly in poor Brock’s desperate escape attempt. Doesn't take a mastermind to see where the puzzle's fucked up.)

"It's not your fault. Sometimes such suicide attempts come out of the blue. You did your best in order to keep him in balance - what he needs, is therapy. I suspect he's suffering from post-partum depression. For now his nerves have to rest, his mind has to rest, we just have to  _turn him off_  for a while."

Steve nods, he knows this, is familiar with themethod, to make patients who suffer from severe psychic problems, to sleep for a while. It rests their nerves, their thoughts and when they are woken, they can function normally for a certain amount of time. The thought of Sleeping Beauty creeps among his thoughts again.

"How long is he gonna be asleep?", he asks.

"An hour. What I gave him, is new technic, special, it releases calming additives continuously. It will make him sleep for an hour and then keep him down for a week. He will be awake, but in a haze. Point is, he will be able to eat, to drink, but he will sleep a lot and mostly just lying around, dozing. He mustn't be left alone and oh, nursing of course is totally out of question. I guess, Barnes manages this part of things?"

Steve nods.

"He is in a very vulnerable state, and the medicine leaves him practically defenseless, so he will need  _lots_ of care the following days. He will need the attention of his sister-Omega, but mostly, the care of  _his Alpha._ Scenting and basic physical contact are extremely significant. He has to feel himself safe, this is very important. Best you take a break from missions; this won't work with an absent Alpha."

"I'll have to talk to Hill", mumbles Steve.

"Permission to take a break from missions in order to take care of an ailing mate just came from Agent Hill." Does Jarvis reads thoughts as well, or was Bruce one step infront of him? But the doctor's suprised look tells that Bruce didn't meddle with the situation. Whoever it was, it doesn't matter now. I'll send a thank you card later. With flowers, if you want to.

"Can I take him home?"

"Of course." Bruce loosens the straps around their captive, and Steve gently lifts the limp body in his arms. Brock is deep asleep, his ugly, gray-yellow fear scent finally fading into a light blue serenity smell. He fits in Steve's arms like the piece of a puzzle, his breasts soft and hot against Steve's hard-muscled chest, a vein slowly pulsing on his neck, bare feet dangling.

"Thank you, dr. Banner"

"All the time, Captain."

Steve heads towards their flat, big Alpha carrying his Omega, heading back home to his son and his other Omega. It will be a long week. But one filled with lots of cuddling, soft music, tasty food. Kisses will be peppered, caresses given, sleep and afternoon naps and everything else to make this Omega feel safe so he won't be willing to escape anymore, this way or the other. There will be help, in any form necessary. Their little family is dysfunctional, but things can be amended, arranged, and as long as they have  _each other_ , there's no reason to give up. And he will make Brock see that.

 

He doesn't realize it's the first time that he smiles upon entering the flat.


	6. Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cold January afternoon in Stark Tower, with an Alpha and his two Omegas. Warning, fluff ahead. This one is short.

Honestly, Bucky is the worst kind of mother-hen. 

 

Upon Steve arriving with a knocked-out Brock, after he explain things, Bucky takes over. Brock has to be comfortable. He has to get everything good and warm and soft and  _fluffly_ and move that effin couch closer to the fireplace, Rogers, give me the pillows, take away that plaid, bring the other one, the blue-coloured, it is a light one, and silky to the touch, how long will be asleep, we will need hot chocolate, Jarvis, where is hot chocolate, and  _pancakes_ later, with maple syrup, Brock loves maple syrup, it has something to do with Grandpa Ben, where are you Rogers, we need a fire in here, a  _real_ one, Stevie....

The big, fearless Alpha, the embodiment of righteous, symbol of American pride and freedom long ago escaped the living room and locks himself up in the bathroom, staring dizzily at himself in the mirror. Better to wait, until the Omega-tide ebbs and it will be safe to set foot outside his quarters. 

He always has known that Bucky has a nurturing nature, but what's going on right now, is  _too much._

He warily checks his teeth. None of them is about to fall out from the sweet'n fluff storm taking place in the living room. Still. He better waits until Bucky arranges everything to his own liking, and calms down. He won't be needed as Alpha, for now, Brock’s out at any rate.

Steve thinks of Brock with pity. Omega or not, he would  _bet_ on it that all this pillow-chocolate-pancake shit would get on Brock’s nerves and it would take less than two minutes for him to explode and to quickly update Barnes on where exactly and how to insert all the crap. Good thing he's asleep, he doesn't get anything from his sister-Omega's sudden nest-building activities.

 

There you go, Winter Soldier.

 

Steve kinda hopes that by the time he dares to exit the bathroom, Brock  _won't be_ dressed in some animal onesie, with plush bunny ears. The picture is so vivid in his mind he breaks out in laughter.

He better checks on them. Bucky is not insane or an idiot, but Steve wouldn’t really put animal onesies beyond him right now.  And animals here or there, he is the Alpha of the household, so it is his  _duty_ to check upon his mates. 

Turns out that his fear is unfounded. By the time he enters the living room, the couch is closer to the fireplace where  _real fire_ burns (wood cracking and sizzling with serenity), the sleeping Brock is propped up against big pillows, wrapped in a light blue blanket, sleeping, and Bucky sitting on the other end of the couch, Brock’s naked feet in his lap, resting on a towel, and he's gently massaging them, with some flowery-scented oil. (Where did he get them?!)

No onesie then.

Steve carefully sits next to the sleeping Brock. He doesn't realize immediately, but then he notices; in Brock’s lap, supported with a few pillows, there is a giggling and cooing little Ben, in a blue  _onesie,_ and he's amusing himself by kicking the air with his small feet. His mom is dead out, slightly drooling against the pillow - Steve reaches there and wipes his mouth -, but the little guy doesn't really care. He's drooling exactly the same way as his mom - Steve wipes his mouth, too -, and with small giggles and babbles he tells to his father, that the world, after all, is a beautiful place, and there is  _nothing_ better than to be together in a cozy, light, warm living room with all the family.

The January wind howls outside, and inside it is warm and nice. The fire crackles, the massage oil smells like memories of hot sommer field. Brock is slightly snoring but his face is way more smooth than before, he looks almost at peace. Ben sadly looks at his father before with a deep yawn he gives up his part for today and turns against Brock’s breast, falling asleep. 

Steve feels his own eyelids getting heavier. He lays his head against Brock’s shoulder, and the last thing he sees before following son and mate in dreamland, is Bucky’s mysterious, loving, serene smile directed at him, lit up by the cozy fire.


	7. Menuett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing is a long way but if you get help, everything goes more smooth. But at first, you have to help to yourself.

Brock doesn't say a word about Barnes' fussing when he wakes up, and that worries Steve. It shows only how far his mate spiraled into the descend of depression. Brock is laying on the couch, playing absentmindedly with Ben's tiny little hands, and tears well up in his eyes when Bucky takes the child from him for feeding. His scent is not despair anymore, he smells more like  _giving up, let it be over._

Steve sits next to Brock and gently guides the man's head against his chest. He puts one big hand on Brock’s hip, rubs encouragingly.

"Sweetheart. You're safe. You're with us and we take care of you."

Brock doesn't answer, but looks up at him sadly with his amber eyes. There's no fire behind them and it pulls at Steve’s heartstrings. 

 

_"So, you're fucking the Omega commander of STRIKE?", a SHIELD agent asks. Steve doesn't really know him, they used to work together, but not close. So he mumbles something for an answer, then turns away, not wishing to carry with the conversation._

_"Rogers. Honestly. Nobody ever got so close to Rumlow. I am not saying there was no-one to try - actually, more tried than not, but the guy doesn't let anyone ever near to him, he's a lone wolf. You know what he did to those who wanted to breed him? It must take him a lot to let you in his bed. How did you do it? You're lucky."_

_He shrugs because he really has no answer. The Omega is a beauty in his own ragged way, his ballsy behaviour, his kickass attitude and there is a fire burning behind his amber eyes. His laughter is like a wolf's glorious howl, and he goes his own way._

_Is Rumlow the lucky one for having Captain America in his bed?_

_The more Steve thinks of it, the less probable it seems. If anything, HE is lucky that the tough-butch Omega lets him fuck him. Rumlow is a sour beauty, full of life, always sure of himself, always standing his ground, accepting this lost Alpha, keeping him in the line._

_Is this love?_

_Steve feels whole with him. Their lovemaking is frenetic, they fuck anywhere they have the possibility and Rumlow always takes him with ease, his slick flowing in such an amount that all Steve has to do is to drop his pants and slide right in. He holds the strong, wiry body, feels the hard muscles on his back, cups the half-globes of the bronze ass in his hands - they perfectly fit in his palms, his dick is aching, rising, searching, invading and he closes his eyes, he slides home and there's nothing else left than to FUCK the Omega impaled on his dick, fuck him to oblivion, to knot him, mark him, breed him, making him HIS. Alpha instincts make him growl, his big body covers the smaller one and he feels his knot swelling. Oh, it would be so nice to knot this one. His Omega. HIS...._

_"Can I?-"_ _It would be just so nice to stay instead of wham-bam-thanks-man._

A _nd he says_ yes.

_Steve’s hand is on Rumlow’s cock, kisses his jaw, nibbles _on his ear, and-__

He looks down at a dozing Brock.

_Sometimes, deep in his mind he played with the thought of asking Rumlow to be his. Officially Alpha and Omega. He indulged in the thought of getting this prize, his trophy mate, the wild wolf Commander (who was twice his age - shut up) He caught himself several times that he was showing off to Rumlow how he can protect and provide, an Omega values those things...._

_"Yeah, you seemed pretty helpless without me", sneers Rumlow after shooting the bad guy in the head before he could hurt Steve._

No, Brock didn't need him back then. 

If not for his pregnancy, would he ever have looked for Steve? Probably not.

Doesn't matter. Not now. There are still so many things to talk about, to clear them, and in order to build a bridge, it's not a good idea to burn the constructing material to begin with.

Back then, Sam told him to break up the bond with Rumlow.  _There are therapies,_ he said.

But Steve couldn't bring himself to it. Rumlow was a missing piece of puzzle in his life ( _even when it turned out that the whole picture is a macabre one, straight from a nightmare_ ) But he belonged there. The bond wasn't born from nothing. 

He loves Brock. 

Hell, he still could kick the man's ass over many things and there is still anger boiling in him, but protective feelings are taking over. And it scares him to the core that Brock reached the end of the line.  That can't happen. 

Brock’s eyes open. Time to talk.

But before he could say any words, it is the Omega opening his mouth. He doesn't say much, but it is enough to make Steve think and wonder:

"The cabin... wanna..."

 And he's out again.

 

Bucky doesn't smile often, and when he does, it is usually a sad smile. Just like this one. And he's watching Steve with this sad smile on the lips as an indulgent parent would look at an impatient kid.

"Just what exactly did he mean with that? Damn, I know Banner meant only well with that... whatever he gave to him, but I didn't think he would be so out from it. I want to know, Buck. What did he want to say with those words?"

Bucky sits down and takes hold of Steve’s hand.

"He wants to go back, doll."

Steve’s head snaps up and he looks at his Omega as if he suddenly had grown a second head. 

"What. Buck, that's no time for jokes..."

He shuts up, because Bucky slowly shakes his head.

"I'm not making jokes or having fun here, Stevie. He  _misses_ the times in the cabin."

"How could he? You were lacking, he was pregnant, afraid, abandoned... if not for you, Buck, he wouldn’t even be alive and Ben woulda have died with him..."

"Stevie. Listen." Bucky's voice is firm, and so is his grip on Steve’s hand (metal hand, for good measure). "He has fought in all of his life. Had to. There were two times when he felt safe and happy - can you guess, when?"

Steve stays silent. 

"Truth is, doll, he felt safe and happy when we lived in that cabin. He finally answered to no-one. Was his own man. In his own world. And once he accepted me there, he wasn't alone anymore. I smelled it on him, Stevie. He felt  _protected._ He always had to fight to have his place in the world - in the cabin he finally could drop the facade and be himself. Who he truly was."

Bucky stands up and heads to the door, with the intention of going to check upon their sleeping mate, but he barely makes a few steps before Steve calls after him.

"Buck, you said there were two times in his life, when he felt safe and happy. One was in the cabin. But the other time?..."

The love of his life turns back and this time, his smile isn't sad. It's more like that of an elderly teacher, of one who has seen a lot. A lenient, patient smile.

"Can't you find out, doll? Then I'll tell you. The other time was when he was lying in your arms."

 


	8. Pas de deux

The week goes on by without any troubles. Brock sleeps a lot and Steve's always by his side. Whenever the Omega wakes up, he is in his Alpha's arms. The other Omega is always nearby, sending him calming thoughts through the bond. Bucky gives massages to his sister-Omega, massages his feet, his back, his arms, gives him gentle and sweet kisses. They also keep Ben near all the time. Little buddy feels the calm and serene waves which flow through his parents, fills their flat and he's happy almost all the time, giving out contented little noises, giggling, laughing a lot. But most of his time he spends in his mom's arms, drooling on Brock’s shirt, and being upset and filing complaints whenever he tries to latch on a nipple, but is taken away and has to feed on his other mom's tits.

It's not that he doesn't love his other mom's milk or that it wouldn’t be enough for him, but Benjamin J. Grant Rumlow has preferences. Bucky’s tits are smaller, his milk is not that sweet and thick and he has significantly less to give. Ben grabs the tit in both hands (Bucky hisses) and angrily pulls at it, several times, 'til Bucky decides that it's enough, lays him on shoulder to make him burp and then -- off to bed. Little Ben files yet another complaint at the cruel, incompetent world, decides he's gonna show to them when he gets bigger - then turns on his other side and he’s out.

His father and his other mom stand above his crib and observe him with amused smile.

"He's as stubborn as you are, Stevie."

"Dunno, Buck, his toughness totally reminds me of Brock."

 

As the end of the week approaches, Brock spends more time awake. He is significantly calmer, his scent is peaceful and he smiles more. Steve doesn't let him out of sight and Bucky spoils him rotten. They both shudder from the thought of losing their mate and they waste no time to tell this to him. It’s a quite serious talk, and Brock is still fragile, but they can't postpone or avoid it. So they sit down with him, (Ben was fed and changed and played a lot with so that he for sure would be out because this talk has to happen and 2 months old little SHIELD-HYDRA double offsprings have no place at this meeting. Jarvis is tasked with babysitting, playing lullabies on infinite, while the adults are in the living room, on the big couch, and talk.

Brock is sandwiched between his mates, both of him holding his hands, and he finds it pretty ridiculous, but at the same time it feels  _so good._ So he doesn't say a word and lays his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve talks first.

"The very first thing I want to say is that we love you. 

We love you and it scares us that you wanted to choose this way out.

Tell us, please, why? 

We want to help you. But you have to tell us first what's amiss.

I am aware that there are still too many things we haven't covered yet, things which have to be talked about, but this is not the time and we are not your enemies. We are your mates, your family. I am  _your_ Alpha and I am willing to take all the responsibility which comes with this role. 

I've failed you in so many ways. Haven't looked for you. Haven't taken your messages seriously. I regret it. But it is time to move on; for Ben's sake, for your sake, for  _our_ sake. You told me you have seen what happens when mom and dad are fighting and the child's caught up between. You told me you didn't want this.

Well, neither do I.

I can't say I am not angry with you anymore, but I can't, don't want to give up on you. 

Brock, I love you. We love you."

Steve falls silent.

During his speech, Brock’s body goes rigid, and they both immediately send calming waves towards him. This is not prosecution. This is help. Family matter.

Stevee waits for an answer, and rubs Brock’s hand reassuringly, but the ex-Hydra agent has no answer. He can't talk. Not now. 

It's Bucky's turn to speak.

"Sugar, Steve is telling you the truth. We love you. You complete us, you are our mate and we won't give up on you. We stand by you, by any means necessary."

Brock still has no answer. From underneath his closed lashes tears are flowing. Steve hugs his shoulders.

"Brock, tell us please what you need. Let us help you."

Brock shakes his head. He can't, doesn't want to talk. Not yet. His mates hug him, keep him safe in the circle of their arms and wait patiently. The fire crackles, the minutes pass.

It is Bucky again who tries to break the ice.

"It's about the cabin, isn't it, sugar?"

"Damn you Barnes,  _don't call me like that._ ", that's the first thing he says, and Steve could laugh from relief, because this is  _so much Rumlow,_ this is the ragged-sour STRIKE Commander voice again and it's so good to hear it. The wave of his inner laughter, however, washes through all the three of them, and suddenly everything seems more easy and solvable. Just need a bit of help with the hurdle there. 

"You yearn after the cabin, right, sugar? You were free there..."

Brock lets out a heavy, shuddering sigh. No words, but this is more than enough. It speaks to them. Then, he seems to finally have gathered his balls, and lifts his head.

"Yeah...."

That's all he manages. He wouldn’t be able to say more even under torture. Because  _that's the damn truth. He was free._ All the troubles, for himself, for Ben, they never gave him any moment of peace, but aside from that, he was his own man. 

He wouldn’t have managed without Barnes, he's convinced about that, but when he thinks back on those nights when they held each other, comsoled each other, had dazzling, plush, tender velvet Omega-sex, he could almost cry from the yearning. The intimacy, the safety of being in another Omega's arms. The days he spent on his own, sitting on the porch, pondering on the future, and the grass was green and dewy, the trees yellowing gold, air crisp... he hasn't been under open skies since moving into Stark Tower. His movements are limited to their apartment, to the interview room where he spends time with Kruger, and the infirmary.

Even prisoners have the right for at least one hour a day under blue sky.

He  _was free._

Now he's a prisoner.

The bitterness gathers, sours his heart, constricts his throat, and he's choking from it. Tries to swallow. Anger boils in him and his mates feel the change, hold him, rock him, pet him, love him, but he loses it, the dam breaks, the dark waves hit and he goes under in a sobbing, crying, howling breakdown.

 

"Should have thought about it sooner", mumbles Steve. "He needs fresh air."

He’s in the kitchen with Bucky - they are making pancakes with maple syrup. Calming Brock was not an easy task, but they've managed, and got his breakout surprisingly soon under control. Their calming presence and scent helped a lot and they rode out the attack like psychological experts. Kisses were given, tears were wiped, until at the end there was a grumpy, red-rimmed eyed Omega at their hand, who, after a few morose minutes, asked for pancakes. With maple syrup.

Steve rushed to the kitchen immediately. Now he's making the pancakes and Bucky is doing his best impersonating a shuttle service between kitchen and living room. He spoon-feeds a bit of maple syrup to Brock, "quality control, sugar" and gets sent to hell for the thousandth time for using this nickname, then back to the kitchen with urgent message "don't forget the butter, Rogers, gold-brown butter for God's sake, not burnt black", then delivering a sniffing Ben to mommy and the little guy smugly latches onto a juicy and big nipple while happily swinging his slipper-covered feet in the air and Bucky bets that if Ben could give him the middle finger, he  _totally would._

 

The pancakes taste like heaven.

Brock is hungry, and eats himself full shamelessly, but even like this, he can't keep up with his supersoldier mates, not even with his own version of serum.

Whatever.

It is fucking pancakes with fucking maple syrup. Made by his Alpha. For him.

Maybe, at the end, everything will be alright in their little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Next chapter: dripping wet Omega-on-Omega porn.


	9. Andalusian Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega porn with voyeur Alpha. What's more there to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not easy to write this one, but it had been on my mind and I HAD to write it, it had to come out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feedbacks welcome! :) and if you are new and don't know Fools Rush In from Weirdlet and Andartha, I strongly suggest you to begin with that one. Also, pick up on redux (sian22) Foolish Drabbles because my story is based on the main story Fools Rush In and follows Foolish Drabbles. Enjoy!

Hill doesn't have anything against their HYDRA captive getting some fresh air now and then.

"I trust Stark." That's all she says and she probably means the bracelet which Romanoff clamped on Rumlow’s wrist when he was in the surgery, getting his epidural. Bucky’s got the same thing, but it definitely isn't limiting him in the ways it does Brock. So a bit of freedom is allowed, and Brock is free to roam around in the garden, two hours during mornings, three at afternoons.

It's more than he ever hoped for.

Little Ben gets a pram for the garden outings. It is a gift from Stark, so of course it looks more like a horse carriage from a fairy tale: it's big, white, with swan ornaments, and big tires which make it somehow old-fashioned but easy to push. There is a chain hanging from the hood; funny, colourful dwarves made of felt wooden pearls (This one comes from Ms. Potts) 

Brock feels totally ridiculous as he's pushing a baby pram up and down in the garden. Here he is, ex-STRIKE Commander, ex-HYDRA agent, kickass rough guy, and now he's walking a baby in a pram. His own son, no less. He pulls the hood of his sweatshirt in the face and thinks of how he's gonna punch the very first fucker in the face who dares to  _laugh_ at him.

Steve gets his Omega's thoughts.

"Sweetheart. No-one's laughing at you. I promise you that."

"Am not a gingerbread cookie." Mutters Brock sourly, but then leaves it at that, because no matter how the nicknames of his mates get on his nerves, he finds them somehow endearing. He never was called by nice names before. And never got cuddled so much. Especially these days when his mates can't seem to get enough of him. There are touches, kisses, cuddles, hugs, caresses, (nicknames), and this all makes his therapy a bit more bearable. There are no interviews with Kruger, not those days, but there  _is_ therapy with Dr. Banner and Sam Wilson.

Opening up to them wasn't easy, but Steve held his face in his hands, and talked to him very seriously. "We want to help you. And we can't do it without you helping us. Trust us. Tell them everything what's wrong and they will  _listen_ to you. It is not about you being HYDRA anymore. It is not about who’s right. It is about you, to help to find yourself and see things how they are."

Brock turns away.

Steve knows his mate, so he waits a bit before taking him in his arms.

"What's it?"

Brock shrugs and can't speak, it is like his throat is being constricted, so it’s Barnes who speaks up because thanks to the Omega bond (and knowing his ex-handler only way too well), of course he figures out what is the thing, what paints his sister-Omega's face and neck flaming red.

"He’s ashamed. He feels humiliated."

A silent 'fuckyou, Barnes' echoes through the flat.

 

Therapy is going well, muses Brock as he pushes the pram for what it feels like the thousandth time through the garden. (There are no guards watching him. If his garden-time is off, Redwing surfaces, and silently reminds him to go in. Brock never abuses this trust being shown towards him, he wants to play it right, so he always complies.) Banner and Wilson are going easy on him, offering support, giving him space, and he's opening up, step by step, telling everything what's on his heart and on his mind. If he wishes for his mates, they are being called immediately. If he wishes for a break, he gets it and if he has a breakdown (less frequently these days), his Alpha is by his side in no sec. After every session he feels like being taken apart, and rebuilt again, coming out stronger, cleaner, calmer every time.

Redwing surfaces, so he turns around and heads inside. The elevator takes them to their flat and he finds it awesome, it's comfort mega-level. It takes only 3-5 mins to get out in the garden and back. He almost feels totally free.

Ben is asleep, and the pram is the equal of a bedroom for a prince, so he takes off coat and shoes, and heads for the living room. His mates welcome him and he snuggles up to them; this time it's Steve in the middle and his Omegas cuddle with him.

The fire crackles and Brock feels well. He looks over at Barnes who looks back at him. They reach out towards each other, touching hands, caressing wrists, fingertips doing sensual dance and a smile creeps on Jamie's full lips, making them similar to ripe autumn fruits. Brock's fingers touch those lips, gentle caresses, and the tip of a wicked tongue catches his fingertips, licking them, strong white teeth nibbling playfully. Brock sighs and closes his eyes.

Steve enjoys the sight, but as things go forwards, he can't help but realize that he is not needed there. Tucked between his two Omegas, he's left out of the game. They don't need their Alpha currently, they need each other.

This is Omega-time.

So he gets up and sits across them, lets them have free access to each other. 

His mates crawl to each other immediately. Sloppy, open-mouthed kisses are shared, and Brock is giving out the tiniest little sweet whimpers as he is half-lying in Bucky’s supporting arms, whimpering growing stronger as his mate nuzzles his scent glands, peppers him with tiny kisses on his jaw, his face, his nose, his hair.

Steve feels a sweet, honey-thick smell and with a surprise he discovers that both of his mates' pants are already dark from their slicks. How didn't he realize that sooner? His Omegas yearn for each other. And if nothing's gonna disturb them, he's in for such a show that he won't forget it for ages.

Bucky wastes no time to help Brock out of his clothes, disposing his as well, then he goes back to kissing again, and Brock snuggles up to him, and they are both whimpering, sighing, looking each other in the eyes, sharing more open-mouthed kisses, and Bucky licks Brock’s pushed-out tongue, and Brock sucks Bucky’s tongue in his mouth. Their kisses get wilder, they both pant and whimper and touch each other wherever they can. Brock’s already thrusting his hips, his cock pressed up against Bucky’s equally erect dick, thighs glistening with slick.

Steve has to open his pants; the sight of naked, slicked Omegas touching each other is getting too much for him, and his cock demands freedom. He lies back, a hand on his dick; and he licks his lips as his eyes fall on two pairs of soft, velvety, dark pink-nippled tits, one slightly bouncy pair filled with milk, the other pair being small mounds barely rising, but both pairs setting his blood ablaze. He'd gladly jump between his mates, kissing them, jacking them off while licking and sucking on those glorious tits, but this is not the time for it. For now, he's being rendered to be audience and he gladly accepts the role.

Those tits rub against each other, nipples touch, and Brock leans down to gently lick at Barnes' breasts. Bucky sighs, throws his head back and his mounds rise even more as he leans back, offering his chest to Brock’s administrations. Small, slurping sounds fill the living room as Brock indulges himself and pampers his sister-Omega, whirling his tongue around Bucky’s nipples, and sucking at them with wet lips. (Steve’s cock is already in his hands, spit making his palm wet to create less friction and he's slowly doing his cock up and down while watching mesmerized.)

Brock kisses a nipple and lets Bucky getting up. Bucky pulls him closer, grabs his ass, spreads the muscled half-globes, and inserts a finger, invading deep in. Brock whines, rubs himself against Bucky’s thigh, and Steve has to let go of himself, has to close his eyes and take a deep breath before it gets too late.

Bucky grabs Brock’s tits and gives them a quick, agressive squeeze. Milk flows out, drips down on the breasts, onto the couch in thick white pearls, Brock lets out a low whine, and Steve presses his fingers against the base of his cock in order to prevent his orgasm, but he almost loses it upon the sight of Bucky licking the milk from the breasts of his mate. Both of them are making small, sweet whimpers like kitten yearning for milk, their eyes closed, their lips swollen and wet, giving open-mouthed kisses, rubbing against each other, fingers seeking, rubbing, cocks and nipples pressing at each other, slick flowing. 

Bucks lays back and pulls Brock above himself, gently arranging him until he can insert his tongue into Brock’s opening, and he begins to eat him out, tasting and enjoying the sweet slick. Brock howls from pleasure, his tits gently swaying as he carefully rides Bucky's tongue. (Steve has opened his shirt in meantime and he’s thumbing his own nipples)

That tongue, however, soon leaves and this time it is Brock lying on his back with his mate above him and Bucky once more squeezes soft tits for more milk which he shamelessly licks up. Then he inserts his fingers in Brock's ass and Brock's being slowly, nicely stretched, then fingered, soft dabs in his sweet spot, he sees stars behind closed eyelids, he moves back against the fingers, begins to trash and orgasms wildly, Bucky’s name on his lips, his scent filling the flat in waves.

Steve growls and curls, as he shuts his eyes tight and holds himself back. His cock is an angry red purple, his nipples swollen, but he doesn't want it to get over. Not yet. 

Brock gets down from his seventh heaven, and wraps his lips around Bucky's cocks, while his fingers seek entrance. It doesn't take much time to bring his mate to orgasm, and this time it is Bucky howling from pleasure, Brock’s name is falling from his sensual lips like a prayer, his beautiful muscled body glistening with sweat and slick, hair whipping wildly around. When his orgasm finally overcomes him, Steve lets it go at the same time. He shoots his load in thick white streams, his cock jerking in his hand, his big balls giving everything they've got to give. His orgasm is so strong that he blacks out for a few seconds and doesn't see how the Omegas lay down and calm each other with soft, gently kisses.

He opens his eyes again only when there are tongues lapping against his balls, his belly, and a warm hand enfolds his knot, the tip of a tongue carefully pushing against the slit, licking up everything, cleaning him. He smiles, pulls up his Omegas next to him, lets them cuddle against him, his big hands caressing exhausted, sweat'n slick glistening naked bodies. Soon he's gonna tuck himself back in his pants, he will go to the big bathroom to fill up the tub, then carry over the Omegas to bathe them and to tuck them to bed so they all would get a nice goodnight-sleep. But this can wait. For now, he gently caresses the dark heads, and while the Omegas doze, he waits for his knot in Bucky’s hand to subside.


	10. The Dance Of The Sugar Fairy

Brock is not great with words, so it lasts for a while, til he gathers his wits and courage and asks Steve to sit down with him. Barnes stays close to them, offering silent support to his Omega-mate, ready to get involved if necessary.

Brock doesn't speak for too long, and at the end he hungs his head. He’s ashamed. He told everything he had on his heart and on his mind; that he is feeling  _less,_ he feels ridiculous, and all the thirty years of his life preparing him, turning him into a killinch machine, just flew out of the window. He is  _stuck_ to be a hausfrau, a stereotypical Omega of household, childbirth, waiting on his Alpha hand and foot, and his world turned  _fluffly_  and  _sweet_ and all the other shit he never wanted. He used to lead a STRIKE team, for fuck's sake.

He’s a bit afraid of Steve’s reaction. No matter how well they get together these days, especially since Steve’s love confession (which he still barely believes...), but Steve, Captain America, always says and does the  _right thing._ Steve won't be afraid to give his opinion, regardless how painful his words will be, fuck him very much. 

But Steve doesn't scold him or gives words of justice. He reaches over to Brock, gently ruffles the perfect cockatoo-hair (Brock squeals, he totally hates when his mates do that to him, so of course they don't miss any chances to get on his nerves), then with one single fluid motion Cap lifts him, and makes him sit on his lap. He gently reaches under Brock's chin with a finger, and makes the Omega look im his eyes.

"Tell me Brock, honestly, would it be  _so bad_ to truly be an Omega for the next few years? I'm not saying 'the rest of your life', we don't know what the future might bring...."

"Dammit, Rogers, I wasn't born to be this..."

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart, you were born to be this..."

"... and I don't want to get mushy, to lose my fighting abilities, to get fat and ugly and  _old_ and boring..."

"Brock." Steve’s voice is firm. "You were born to be an Omega. There's nothing wrong with that. You reached so many things, you went so far, but now it is the time to  _let it go._

_You can't run forever._

You know we love you. You're safe with us. 

So why not give up, sit back and enjoy, what you have? Nobody's gonna ask you for a mission report."

In the other chair, Bucky tenses. Brock kicks their Alpha warningly and sends calming waves towards their mate. They wait a bit til Bucky seems to calm down and Steve continues:

"I understand you want get back into shape, but it is SHIELD's decision that you should be excluded of any possibilities of training, sparring, working out. It is.... not in SHIELD's best interest that a top-form ex-HYDRA agent resides among these walls. Brock. I'm sorry."

Bucky stands up and comes behind Brock, hugging his shoulders, because Brock’s face reminds him that of a child whose Christmas gift got destroyed right infront of his eyes. 

"Sugar. There's nothing wrong with stucking to be an Omega,  and just as Steve says, who knows how long it's gonna last..."

"An eternity..."

"Patience, sweetheart" Steve sighs and begins to rock the sulking Omega on his lap. "Please. Brock. Is it  _so bad_ to be my Omega? To have to raise our son? To be there for me?"

"That's not it, Rogers..."

"I know, sweetheart. I get what you mean."

Brock sighs and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand before he looks imploringly at Steve.

"This is not enough for me."

"I know."

There is a smile on Steve’s face and it comes through slow, like the sun from beyond the clouds.  _He has a secret._

And it's gonna make Brock and Bucky happy.

But he doesn't want to tell it to them. Not yet.

For now, he only asks the man sitting on his lap. "Did you talk about these things to dr. Banner and Wilson yet?"

Brock nods.

"What did they say?"

"They told me to talk to you...."

Steve rubs gentle circles on Brock’s hips.

"I know it is difficult for you, sweetheart. Patience is all I'm asking for. I am trying to make things easier for you. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

And Brock smiles, because he  _truly does._

 

Later, Brock is gone to take a nap with Ben (his favourite afternoon hobby is napping with his son in his arms. Rogers and Barnes cuddle the  _fuck_ out of him, but Ben's tiny warm body and his milky-powdery smell work miracles on him. Both Rumlows are gently snoring (ok, so it is more like sniffing from Ben's part) and they are the perfect picture of peace which warms Steve’s heart.

 

Bucky and Steve talk in the kitchen.

"What did you do, doll?"

Steve smiles and doesn't answer but instead takes Bucky in his arms and kisses him. 

"Can't tell it, Buck. Not yet."

His hand slowly slides on Bucky’s neck, his thumb gently rubbing him behind his ear (Bucky leans into his touch and closes his eyes), his other hand seeking out Bucky’s waist. They hug, Bucky’s head on Steve’s shoulder, Steve burying his face in Bucky’s hair, and standing in the kitchen, they savore the moment, the harmony. 

Everything's alright in the world. For now.

The rest can come later.

 


	11. Dreamdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pondering....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for Weirdlet for letting me play with their dollhouse, cheering me, supporting me all through the way. It wouldn’t be the same without you, thank you so much!

Steve doesn't have to leave for missions and that's new for him. After two weeks, he _totally_ feels for Brock, but at the same time, he incredibly values times with his family, and can't get enough of how his son is growing and developing. Ben weighs more each day, and fed and spoiled rotten by his two moms, he's the happiest little fella ever.

It's heartbreaking, how the Omegas tried to prepare for his birth.

Steve looks at the bag at his feet, while Ben happily giggles in his arms. In the bag there's everything what Bucky and Brock gathered for Ben's birth: nappies, onesies, the sweetest'n fluffiest baby blanket, body oil, a hairbrush with extremely soft bristles, powder, books and so on. There is  _heart_ and  _love_ in those carefully gathered items. Stark dropped the bag yesterday (among many other things) and while the Omegas were bathing Ben and each other, Steve checked it through, then hid it from his mates. 

Gently rocking Ben, there is a deep pain in his heart. Bucky and Brock did their best in order to be able to care for Ben. In the middle of the woods, in a cabin without proper plumbing or heating, with limited sourced for food. Set out, chased away, lonely, desperate.

_If Brock and Ben don't get in life danger, Bucky never would have sought him out._

That is another reason why his heart is heavy. His mate, the love of his life, was  _ashamed_ of himself, of what he has become.

Steve thinks back of the last evening before Bucky sailed out. He'll always remember of those big blue eyes, the sensual full lips curling into a smile, bright hope and light on his face, and the promise of return.

Then he thinks back of the bridge; tearing off the mask of the feared Winter Soldier, and coming face to face with a wild animal, a ragged man, long hair sticking from sweat, cold murder in those eyes, lips thin as the jet-black fight knife which he barely managed to knock out of his opponent's hand.

The helicarrier. Mindless, bulky animal, uncared for, only his weapons gleam. And the purpose in his eyes: to kill him.

And then the cabin.

To see Bucky again. To see him, only to have a rifle pointed at him.

 _Because of a HYDRA_ agent.

A traitor. A thief of love, with a bellyful of stolen seed. Oh how it sent his blood boil back then and how it broke his heart.

But Steve can't be angry anymore. No matter how it stung back then, the betrayal of Brock. 

What he has now, is an Omega, who went through a lot, suffered a lot, in order to create a better world. 

Wasn't this the same he and Bucky had been fighting for?

 

_"For the thousandth time, Cap. It was nothing personal."_

_Steve loses his calm and his blood begins to boil. If Brock says this bullshit again, he's gonna effin punch him, Omega here or there. It doesn't matter that Rumlow's on a hospital bed, Ben on his tit, and he's barely able to speak from breathing tube._

_"How can you say that?!"_

_"Tell me, Steve...", Brock looks up and his amber eyes are so sad. "In the war, all those soldiers you have killed.... Was it personal?"_

_"Don't give me that bullshit, Rumlow! I didn't bed any of them. Didn't lie to them about love!"_

_"And if you did that, went to bed with them... would you have killed them? You got your orders. You fought for a better world." Rumlow stops, his voice fails him. A sip of water and he carries on, "You were ready to fulfill a purpose, regardless of what it takes. It's the same coin. But different side."_

_Steve falls silent. He sees Rumlow’s point, but for God's sake, this is far not the same situation._

_"I didn't lie about love", Rumlow continues._

_Steve stays silent. If he was about to say anything, the windows of the little hospital room would explode from the decibels._

_"Thing is", Rumlow continues while caressing his (their) son's face but doesn't look up. "It might not had been personal for me." He finally lifts his head. "It was personal for_ you."

 

Steve returns to the current world when Ben scrunches his face, small hands turning into little fists, and then he cries his hungry troubles to the world and to anyone who’s willing to listen.

Feeding time, then.

Steve carries his son over to the bedroom, where the Omegas sleep in knocked-out, aftersex haze. (That's how he found them when he came home from another talk and meddling with Hill and Stark. His naked Omegas on the top of their big bed, cuddled up, half-lying on each other like puppies after a tiresome day. He pulled a blanket over them, shaking his head and smiling amused.)

He partly removes the blanket from his mates (soft, complaining little whimpers and furrowed eyebrows greet his cruel move) and places Ben between his moms. Little guy latches on the very first nipple he comes upon and the Omegas, feeling his presence, curl protectively around him while he busies himself with the important task of feeding.

Steve spoons Bucky, arranges the blanket around the three of them. Just a little time with his family, then he's gonna get up and hide the bag.

_It is not the time yet._


	12. Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff. More update soon!

It's early morning. The sun didn't rise yet, the skies are heavy, grey, dark blue and dirty white - promises of rain. The bedroom is warm and nice, smelling of sex and  _safety,_ the covers are warm, pillows soft and Steve's body is radiating heat, his smooth, broad chest, and Alpha musk scent making Brock drowsy, sending him halfway back to dreamland. Jamie is spooning him, his metal arm around Brock’s waist, his whole body wrapped around his sister-Omega, protective, enfolding.

It is nice to be safe and warm.

Brock smiles and nestles himself deeper between the bodies of his mates. Never before in his life was he  _that_ safe, he thinks. Always on guard, never letting go. But now, these days, he  _is_ safe. He can let go. He can go back to sleep,  _no need to be on watch, there is no danger...._

And that's a strange feeling.

Steve protects him. Protects and provides, fulfilling the duties of an Alpha. He doesn't have to ask for anything anymore, ashamed and humiliated based on the pure fact that he  _exists,_ doesn't have to hide his needs. 

(It happened after Christmas. He was yearning for a big scarf. A soft, big scarf to put it around himself and Ben during nursing, with warm, fiery colours, something red and orange and  _golden,_ an  _Omega_ wish for something beautiful, comforting,  _(safe),_ little private thing, something to hold on in the cold Tower, among so many cold hearts, a little world for himself. He hated that wish, it was such an Omega yearning.... He never would get it, for sure, he gets everything what's necessary for him, basic clothing and hygienic items, food, books... 

And then he has seen such a scarf on Ms. Potts. He was being escorted to interview with Kruger, this time by Steve and she was passing by, being pretty and nice and lovely.

He didn’t say a word, he was just gaping,  _get your act together,_ and he played with the thought of stealing the scarf. To wrap himself in it, to offer it to Barnes, to cuddle Ben underneath it....

He was lonely and cold.

When the interview was done and Wilson escorted him back to their apartment, Steve was there. Without a word, he pressed a paper bag in Brock's hands, giving him a small smile.

He opened the bag with shaking hands. It was his wish-scarf. Red and orange, with golden hues, carrying the scent of his Alpha.)

 

From that afternoon he wore the scarf when nursing Ben.

Brock turns around in his half-sleep, now Steve is spooning him and his Alpha isn't wasting any time to use the occassion; wraps his bigger body around his smaller mate, and his hand cups Brock’s breast immediately, lovingly. Barnes unconsciously rubs his Omega-mate's hip, and lets his hand rest on Brock’s ass.

It's so good to be loved.  _To be safe,_ like back then when he was a child...

Brock tries to think back of his childhood, the smell of apple pie in autumn sun, Grandpa Ben on the porch, and there is hot tea, hot black tea with plenty of sugar and a bit of lemon. The sun settles, there is the smell of fire and smoke, and he's safe and he's warm, a big hand pulls the cover on him and a gently ruffle at his hair..

"Thanks, Gran", he mutters as he spirales downwards into a kind dream, falling onto a sun-warmed honey-smelling autumn field, apple trees and golden hues everywhere, and doesn't see anymore how Steve shakes his head, amused.


	13. Fable

It's another day of meddling, but Tony isn't the person of procrastinating, and if he gives things a go, then things go very quickly. This is how it happens that Brock’s belated birthday gift is finished by the beginning of February.

Steve makes lots of thoughts about it. Like, will it be ok, won't it initiate the chain of negativity in Brock, causing any  _setbacks._ His Omega is already suffering PTSD and has bouts of depression. But maybe, this is what he would need, that sort of  _closure?_

If one thing's for sure, it is that Brock suffers from being exposed.

The tough Commander of STRIKE, the ballsy butch-Omega guy has turned humble, sad, silent, a  _real_ Omega, seeking protection and safety from his Alpha. There are glimpses and sparkles of his old self, occassionally, but these are rare and come out mostly when bantering the other Omega.

Then again, Brock feels more safe than ever. Steve smells it. When they are in bed, and cuddle all together, their bare chests touching, arms holding each other, lips and fingers in hair; Brock smells  _safe, protected, happy._

But they can't stay in bed all the time.

 

Bucky gets more and more balanced. He and Steve talk a lot, spend plenty of time together, just the two of them (Brock politely and happily banishes himself in the nursery, playing with Ben, reading him tales, poems, and it's  just  _funny_ to listen to his slightly hoarse voice which once gave commands and sent motherfuckers to hell, now reading the tale of Sleeping Beauty to a (soon 3 months old) baby.

Bucky doesn't know about Steve’s birthday idea either. So when he sees Steve struggling, he doesn't hesitate to ask what's the matter.

Steve doesn't tell him everything  _(it is supposed to be a_ surprise,  _after all),_ but he drops bits and pieces and things become clear for Bucky. He smiles brightly, gives a few well-measured pats on his Stevie’s broad shoulders and tells him "ya did all good, doll"

That's it, then.

 

Brock hates suprises.

In the old times, surprises meant loss of lives, loss of ammunition and comrades, so all in all and short: loss of everything positive. No wonder he isn't jumping up and down from joy when Steve tells him there is a surprise waiting for him,  _for him and Ben and Bucky,_ and PTSD hits hard and his heartbeat accelerates so fast that he's about to faint and Steve has to catch him.

_Just when did he become such a weakling?_

Whatever. Steve hoists him up, carrying him bridal style, calming him, telling him it isn’t anything  _bad,_ it is something  _special_ and  _nice,_ to make him feel more  _safe,_ and giving him  _privacy._

The hell. Has Rogers had a change of heart and arranged a comfortable jail cell for him, behind steel bars with velvet carpet, and plus visiting hours from Barnes and his son? 

 _Don't be an idiot,_ he hisses at himself. They are closer to each other than ever and Steve loves him.

 

He doesn't close his eyes when they enter the atrium which recently has become Barnes' own place of privacy, turned off-limits to visitors four days out of the week. He regulars his breath as they go deeper and deeper among the thick trees, Steve still carrying him, Barnes in tow, holding Ben in his arms.

 

_Oh._

 

That can't be.

 

"Rogers, you jackass", he mumbles, still dizzy a bit as Steve puts him down and places his big hand on the small of his back, supporting him. Behind them, he hears Barnes exhaling sharply and then giving a small laugh.

 It's everything just as he remembers. The old, creaking table on the porch, the dull, coloured window built in the front door, the slightly crooked roof.... it's the same, everything's the same.

He heads towards the cabin, mesmerized. Up to the porch, swinging open the front door. Barnes follows him.

Inside it is the same as well. The old couch (only that this one  _looks_ old but isn't and it's definitely not bugged by moths), the airbed, the mirror hanging from a nail, the scratched top of the kitchen table.....

Tears veils his eyes and he turns a humbled Omega once more but that's more that he ever could wish for. 

But when he totally loses it, is the moment when he opens the little drawer and finds items for Ben. 

Items he and Bucky had gathered.

Granted, the small clothes are way too small for their big, healthy boy by now, but they are neatly in order, arranged with loving care and  _how did he not see that small bed_ near to the couch, meant for a baby, filled with plushie toys, again what he and Barnes have bought for their little one.

He and Bucky move slowly through the cabin, a perfect interpretation of the one on the woods where they've spent so many months. There are plenty of items for Ben, clothes for them, and (now  _that’s_ a real surprise) working heating and plumbing, the small bathroom cleverly hidden behind a secret door, and there is hot water in the kitchen...

Steve leans against the front door.

"It's all yours", he says simply.

What.

 "Nobody has permission to come here, except me of course. This place belongs to you, the atrium is now totally off-limit to anyone else. Your bracelet lets you in anytime you wish to come here. If you wish to stay - you're free to do it, you see, there are things for you, there is food stocked in the kitchen cabinette. You can be on your own. If you wish to."

That's a lot. So Steve would let him out of sight? Suddenly Brock isn't so sure about that he's so  _damn_ happy about the cabin. A dream come true, sure, but  _not without Steve..._

"And what about you? Do I have to divide now between the apartment with my Alpha and this cabin without him?"

Steve doesn't answer, he smiles and gives a small nod in the direction of Bucky who just opens the couch (the original one didn't even remember the time when it still had the possibility to get open) and Brock can't help, but gape. The couch is easily big enough to give place to all three of them. The place it takes up in the cabin, is enormous but hey, this isn't a dance hall.

He turns back to Steve, about to say something "damn you Rogers, shoulda known..." when Rogers smirks, makes a few long steps towards him, sweeping him off of his feet, both of them landing on the couch. Brock yelps, struggles, but then Barnes is there and they both pull at him, strip him, gently arranging his naked body between the two of them and with his last effort he checks on Ben who sleeps happily in his little bed, "not infront of the kid, Rogers...", but then he's being kissed, his breasts suckled at, he's impaled on fingers, jacked off, four hands and two mouths giving him all the pleasure he can imagine, and he's the sexual teddybear for two super-soldiers. There is a big towel under them as his slick flows, and he closes his eyes and whines and moans and orgasms so hard he's afraid the couch would get fire.

Coming down slowly, very slowly, there is a loving whisper in his ear:

"Happy belated birthday, love"

 

He's almost asleep when a thought hits him:

How did Steve get those items what he and Barnes gathered for Ben?


	14. Will you do the fandango?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The asterisked parts are excerpt from mothership, awesome  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2580167/chapters/5742356  
> Fools Rush In story from @weirdlet!

"Rogers."

"Mm?...."

"Tell me. What are you going to do once I'll quit nursing Ben, and my tits will go back to regular pecs?"

"I'll impregnate you again."

"Swine."

"Love you too. Now sleep."

 

"Rogers. Honestly. Did you mean that impregnating?" There is fear in the Omega's voice. Steve opens his eyes and looks in Brock’s worried face. What he sees, makes him raise himself above Brock, supporting himself on his elbows as he looks in his mate's eyes. They’re in the cabin, on the folded-out couch and Barnes is nowhere to seen - went for his usual wandering routine, probably. Ben is playing in his little bed - he's been fed, he's been changed. All is right in the world.

So where is this sudden fear coming from?

"Brock. I would be the happiest person in the world to get _any_ of my Omegas pregnant. It would fill me with happiness, pride..." Steve pauses. " But I never would do it against your will. I'd say we would do a  _family planning._ No accidental flips... but if it happens, the child would be  _welcome, loved, treasured..._ just like their big brother."

Brock doesn't seem to be contented with the answer, he bites his lip and avoids Steve’s eyes. Steve gently grabs his chin and forces him to look up on him.

"Sweetheart. Talk to me."

"Nice cabin you've created here, Rogers..."

"Brock. Don't change topic."

"But I am not." Brock’s breathing speeds up and Steve frowns. "I mean it. It is just  _perfect._ Beautiful. Every single detail. Eidetic memory, huh? You managed to capture everything so perfectly, the scratches on the kitchen table, the nail in the wall...." His hysteria's growing and he doesn’t even hide it, can not. "The porch, the coloured window..."

"That's enough!" Steve raises his voice, just a bit, not to scare neither the Omega, nor Ben, but even like this, it works. Brock blinks several times and there are tears in his eyes. Steve sees on his chest - between those soft tits he loves so much -, how fast his heart is beating. Something's very wrong.

He leans down, brushes his lips against the Omega's. This seems to calm Brock, a little bit. A deep sigh, a lick on dried out lips, the amber eyes focus again on the Alpha's face.

"Talk to me."

"Steve, this cabin is perfect. Really and thank you. But..." Brock’s mouth twitches. "You know what I can't get out of my head? You went back, obviously, how else would have gotten Ben's clothes here..."

Steve doesn't say a word, doesn't want to interrupt his Omega so he stays silent (it was Stark who went back), but he senses that something is terribly wrong. 

"So what I wanted to ask, Rogers. Everything is  _just as it was._ And I wonder... Tell me, Steve, does this _perfection_ include the mass grave as well?"

 

It is a strange  _dèja vu,_ the desperate voice calling him from the direction of the cabin. 

"... UCKY!!!"

And he runs,  _just like back then,_ feeling that something's wrong and the ground echoes under his heavy steps.

It is Steve on the porch, shocked to the core, face green as if he was sick. Bucky looks for Brock - he's nowhere to seen but he’s  _afraid,_ and the smell coming from the cabin is fear, pure terror and fear...

He pushes Steve aside, heading for the couch, taking his naked, whimpering mate in his arms, calming him, rocking him, murmuring to him, lulling his thoughts. He looks up at their Alpha, asking for an explanation.

"He was talking about a mass grave. About HYDRA agents, sent after him. Him and the baby." Steve shakes, he  _was not there,_ he  _couldn't protect his Omega and their child_ and  _if not for Bucky..._

Bucky nods, remembering.

"They wanted him. They wanted the baby." He lifts his face and looks into his love's eyes. "So I stopped them."

 

"The IDs."

Among the things Stark so helpfully collected from the little cabin, there are the IDs, and now Steve and Sam and Tony ask Brock about them. They are back to the apartment, Bucky and Steve flanking their mate, Ben in Steve’s arms, and Brock remembers.

_As if it was yesterday._

" _It’s a fine morning out when he finally steps onto the porch, better than a lot he’s seen and better still for not being blood-soaked or ringing with gunshots the way too many of them have. Birds are singing, the light over the trees is pure gold, and the air is clean of the scent of most human beings for miles. Barnes is not in sight- probably finishing his early-morning perimeter check. The guns are gleaming, the cash is green…_

_Wait a minute._

_Brock doubles back, stares at the surface of the porch picnic-table. It’s covered in an assortment of freshly, painstakingly cleaned guns, both lethal and tranq varieties, their assorted rounds stacked neatly alongside them. Behind that is a stack of cash sufficient for just about any level of go-bag, short of pulling some kind of gambling scam in Vegas. Hell, possibly even then._

_“Santa, baby…”_

_Next to that is a stack of IDs and various sheets of official-ese paper, weighted down with an unloaded pistol. Brock looks over a few of them- not guys he knew personally, but he knows those faces in passing, briefings of other cells, other agents. Names are fake, a couple different varieties of each, looks like they were road-tripping in a rental car but no other indications of specifics._

_So Barnes has killed HYDRA before. It’s the only way he would have got these- they must be the contents of his mysterious duffle bag, along with the medical kit, the prenatal vitamins and the brick-sized book on the care of pregnant omegas currently weighing down a set of blank birth certificates._

_The bag itself is resting on the table’s bench, full of under-ripe apples. A quick check reveals that the seams where the trackers are usually put have been ripped out and clumsily resewn with thread from the med-kit._

_…_

_They’d come after him. He hadn’t just been paranoid, there’d been an actual retrieval team sent specifically for him, and what he carried._

_And the Soldier had stopped them._

_Brock thought he’d been over the shakes, but he was so, so wrong._

_He sits down hard on the bench, shoving the bag sideways and spilling green fruit all over the floor."*_

 

Steve checked through the IDs back then when Stark came back from the cabin a few days ago - all unknown faces -, but didn't know what to make with the discovery and Stark was equally clueless. The IDs were found in a secret compartment under the floorboard - Brock and Bucky didn't necessarily have had anything to do with them.  _But they did.. and they never told him they were in danger._

That HYDRA sent a retrieval team for Captain America's child - that's not so surprising. That the Winter Soldier has eliminated them - even less surprising. 

But  _there is now a mass grave_ near to the cabin. 

And HYDRA won't give up. 

They will know the Soldier was there and protected Rumlow. O _ne target more._

 

"I cannot find those people in any database", mutters Sam while looking at the display of a small tablet. 

"You're looking at the wrong place."

Sam looks expectantly at Brock. The EX-HYDRA agent's face is hard as granite.

"You have to enter the personal HYDRA database. Not the main one - that I already gave to Kruger, to SHIELD, all the informations... the personal database the members use for their own purposes. The cloud."

"From Stark Tower? If we do this, they'll know immediately that we have one of them among these walls", Steve protests. "You are our best kept secret. You and Bucky. If we do this..."

"Please, please." Stark lifts his hand. "Jarvis is clever enough to make our traces vanish. We go in, we go out. Invisible. No damage."

"You sure this would work?"

"Of course, Captain Oblivious. Technic is way more developed in this place than anywhere else on the world."

Steve has his doubts and isn't happy about the idea, but things are already on their way and once Brock gives password and security codes, they are in and can check the seven persons' activities.

Four of them had been bookmarking pages about omega nesting behavior, pregnancy, and neonatal care.

"They knew exactly what they were after", Stark mumbles. "They knew you were pregnant. They also were quite sure the kid belongs to Steve... offspring to Captain America, of course.... but I don't get one thing.  _How did they know about your pregnancy?"_

Brock shrugs cluelessly. He never really thought of this question. They knew about the kid and though he wondered how, but that was not his biggest problem back then.

"Somebody must have spilled the information", Steve mumbles.

"How?", snaps Brock. "I myself didn't even know til the fucking Triskelion collapsed on me and I got to the hospital, there the doctor asked me about painkillers..." He stops. "No, Steve. If the doctor wasn't HYDRA, or they've hacked the hospital database... why would they have done that, they didn't even know I was alive or where I was at all..."

"Doc wasn't HYDRA for sure, checked 100%..."

"Then I don't know. I didn't share my  _sweet secret_ with anyone because I myself didn't even know about it."

"Not even to your best friend?" asks Sam quietly. "Not to Jack Rollins?"

 

It is like as if he had stabbed Rumlow. The Omega gasps, there is pain in his eyes, because  _he remembers._

 

_“You okay?” His CO’s been twitchy the last couple days- well who wouldn’t be? They’re about to change the goddamn world._

_“I’m fine.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“For fuck’s sake, Rollins!” Brock barks. He’s wringing a towel between his hands, twisting it in his fists just to keep his fingers occupied. “I’m not some sitcom omega on the rag, I’m perfectly fucking clear-headed!”_

_Jack hunches his shoulders, knowing he’s overstepped. Brock’s one of the very few omegas on a STRIKE team, and just about the only one to make it up to commander instead of being the Team’s medic. It’s real hard to argue with rank, but there’s still some assholes out there dumb enough to try, certain that a ‘lower’ designation couldn’t possibly keep up._

_Once upon a time, he’d_ been _that idiot, and Brock had had to set him to rights. His thumb rubs over the scar at his chin as he searches for the words, the always elusive words that’ll make things right between them, again._

_“Sorry, boss,” he says. “Antsy, is all. Doesn’t get any better when I see my CO sweat, too.” A moment’s pause, and he adds-_

_“Pretty sure that towel is well and truly strangled by now."*_

 

But no, Jack was never a gossiping type. And he couldn't have figured out that Brock was carrying - damn it, neither did  _he_ himself know... he  _for sure_ did not, could not.

"Speaking of which. There is something interesting found by Jarvis", Stark interrupts. "These are the surveillance pictures of the camera of the town pub..."

Steve lets out a small, incredulous laugh.

"Yep, I know. That's not exactly that type of town and pub where you'd find such luxury. But the owner quite often finishes at the police station because of various reasons so that might be the explanation why he let have a surveillance camera installed... the point is, it turned out useful, to us for sure, because of  _this guy."_

The surveillance photos get projected onto the wall. On one of them, there is a familiar face and Brock thinks his heart stops and explodes right out of his chest.

_Jack._

"The person on the photo has been identified as Jack Rollins, HYDRA operative that was part of the infiltration S.H.I.E.L.D., acting as a member of STRIKE", he hears Jarvis but the world goes black and he wants to scream and scream, to put his hands over his ears and scream til there's no air left in his lungs and the windows explode and his heart explodes in a bloody pulp and he doesn’t realize he's screaming  _exactly_ the way he wants to, that Ben gets scared and cries from fear, that Bucky wraps his arms around him, that Steve jumps up with Ben in his arms, that Stark goes rigid with shock, he doesn't get how Sam produces a syringe from nowhere and lands it in his upper arm with the speed of light.

The world goes black.

And doesn't clear out for a  _very_ long while.


	15. Surface Of Doubt

Steve is deep lost in thoughts and wrinkles build on his forehead. That's one riddle he can't solve. There are months between the surface of the retrieval team and Jack Rollins' appearance in that pub. They don't necessarily have anything to do with each other. (If Tony only could have waited a bit with Rollins!) 

And judging by the surveillance pictures, Jack was alone. No any other STRIKE team member with him. They checked back everything on the camera (or, Jarvis did) but no other known face was discovered. So Rollins probably acted alone. Was he after the retrieval team? Was he after Brock? 

_How did they find Brock’s traces?_

_How did they know he was pregnant?_

Brock said he himself didn't know about his pregnancy until he got to hospital, badly burnt. This doesn't mean HYDRA didn't know about it - they had been injecting their top agent with their own variants of superserum - it seems to be plausible they have kept a close eye on him. They knew about his relationship with Captain America.

An ugly flashback comes into Steve’s mind.

 

_Brock sits on the couch, he's still weak (they came "home" from the hospital only 3 days ago), his eyes full of tears and anger. He tries to hold himself back. Steve stands across him, arms folded, hard, rigid, unmoving like the statue of justice, contempt clearly written on his face:_

_"Don't tell me it was because of your child's sake, 'cause I won't believe you."_

_"He is_ your  _child too, Rogers." The Omega bares his teeth, if only for a short while. "I cannot convince you if you decided you wouldn't believe me. I can tell you only - I never would have given him up..."_

_"Don't give me that crap, Rumlow. If you went back, they would have spoiled you rotten for those nine months, you would have gotten the best doctors, all the comfort and protection you needed. I want to know why you chose to escape instead. And you better give me the truth because the self-sacrificing Omega mom isn't the role which would fit you. You were one of HYDRA'S best, weren't you?!"_

_Anger boils in Steve’s eyes and his mouth twitches with contempt._

_"You want me to believe you that you, Agent Rumlow, best soldier and faithful servant to HYDRA, the one who was willing to risk his own life to fulfill the plan - to start a massacre, just in order to change the world-, that once you realized I knocked you up, you decided to turn against_ everything  _which meant life and purpose for you and you escaped to the nothing...."_

_"Stop it, Rogers!!!" Rumlow stands up, he barely can walk, barely can stand, his wounds just got changed, but his anger fuels him to the point of exploding. "You can't understand this because you_ don't want _to!!!!..."_

_"Don't want to, huh?! You think you're off the hook with this? Placing the blame on me. I don't get it because I don't understand my poor little Omega's situation..."_

_"Fuck you!!!"_

_"Tell me, Rumlow. Was_ this  _part of the plan? You getting pregnant from me? " (Rumlow's face falls in such a way what's almost hilarious) "Was this what your HYDRA bosses told to you? To steal a bellyful of the seed of Captain America..."_

_"Shut up!!!"_

_"Was the whole thing a plan, you and I getting intimate...."_

_"I didn't get such commands", Rumlow sneers, this time he bares his teeth and with his burnt face and anger boiling in him, he looks like a wounded, dangerous animal. "You and me getting together was not planned, you fucker. Getting pregnant from you was definitely not in the plan!"_

_"Your plan or HYDRA'S plan?"_

_"I am not HYDRA itself, Rogers, I have a_ private  _life. Not everything I did or said has had anything to do with HYDRA! You're a paranoid fucker."_

_"Am I?"_

_Steve’s voice is so low that Rumlow shuts up. Silence falls on the room._

_"Guess what, Rumlow. I just can't get the thought out of my head that HYDRA wanted my genetic material. Not hair or some plain sample, no. They wanted the best. You know what I'm thinking?"_

_Rumlow doesn't answer. He’s supporting himself, holding onto the couch with both hands and he’s shaking._

_"I think they've sent you. To get close to me, intimate with me. Get the best from me. A child. One they could turn into a super-soldier, to raise within HYDRA, from a serum-injected Omega mom, their best agent..." Steve pauses. "Pity I was wearing condoms, so at the end they made you breaking up with me..."_

_"Scum." Rumlow turns his back, intending to go back to the bedroom where Ben sleeps. "If HYDRA wanted to have your fucking genetic material, all I should have done was to collect those fucking condoms. What can I say, Rogers, they were_ dripping _full_ _. You shot your loads like a horse."_

_Steve blushes furiously and swallows hard._

_"Speaking of which. Don't ask me why Pierce never ordered me to gather your cum into nice little cooled test tubes..."_

_"Rumlow..."_

_"Perhaps because he wasn't counting upon you using them?", muses Rumlow. "Whatever. Fuck you, Cap. For everything."_

_He flips the bird to Steve, turns and waddles back to the bedroom, hands on his belly, protecting the wound. He can move only slowly, so it lasts for a good while til he reaches there, but Steve doesn't say anything more and the Omega vanishes in silence behind the bedroom door."_

 

  _"What do you think, Buck?"_

_"That's the only thing what makes sense."_

_Steve sighs. He sits with Bucky in his bedroom - Rumlow is in his, with Ben, the Omega simply refused to come out for dinner, or to talk to Rogers or anything, he's been inside for hours._

_"So you're saying... Pierce thought this was Rumlow’s own action?"_

_"Definitely. He probably thought the same what you do. That Rumlow planned on getting pregnant from you. He has fucked and had been fucked for HYDRA before. Not to collect genetic material but to play trap. It seemed a good idea, a good action to be honeypot for Captain America and Pierce trusted Rumlow. Big time."_

_"He trusted him enough not to ask his motives. I can't really believe that Pierce was so careless... or dumb..."_

_"Oh yeah, he was dumb." Bucky laughs silently, his pearly white strong teeth gleam with mirth. "You wanna know how he reacted when he found me sitting at his kitchen table, in his house? He didn’t count on me surfacing there and there was no STRIKE team around with their weapons pointed at me. He was alone with me. So you know what he did?"_

_Steve raises his eyebrows in question._

_"He offered milk to me."_

_"What?..."_

_"Milk. Like one would offer milk to a stray cat." Bucky laughs."He was so afraid of me, of finding the Winter Soldier sitting in his kitchen, he didn't know I was there, didn't see me... and when he did, he asked me if I wanted milk. You should have seen him, that embarrassment! He got his act together quickly, but those first moments were hilarious!"_

_Bucky throws his head back and laughs heartily, Steve smiles_ _, caressing his mate's hand._

_After a few minutes, Bucky sighs and smiles at Steve._

_"That much about Pierce being clever. Steve, I don't think he ordered or commanded Rumlow to get pregnant from you. He thought that Rumlow was doing this for HYDRA, he never would have expected their best agent to go his own ways. And he gave his silent agreement. Who knows" Bucky begins to laugh again. "who knows, perhaps he planned to be a godfather..."_

_"Jesus, Buck..."_

_"But he never expected you to wear condoms, he might have thought Rumlow got old... your fertility he for sure didn't doubt. I hear, you shot those condoms full like a horse?...."_

_"BUCKY!!!!!"_

 

That was the only thing to make sense, Bucky was right. Steve never took Alexander Pierce for a dumbass - he was  _HYDRA_ leader, and his trust in Rumlow must have went to great length, to have trusted him so much. But then again, he made him the handler of the Asset - doesn't this show a good amount of trust as well?

But why Brock? Why would have a powerful Alpha, like Pierce, trust an Omega - even though Rumlow has proven many times he's trustworthy and perfect leader for STRIKE - so deeply?

A sudden jealousy grips at Steve. 

_Alpha. Omega._

Brock has fought his way all to the top, on his own, doing his own efforts, no doubt. He didn’t need support from a powerful Alpha. Pierce was known for his degrading way of speaking about Omegas - he didn’t respect them, didn't hold them in favor.

_Except one._

(" _He has fucked and had been fucked for HYDRA before.")_

And Rumlows have been whores and mercenaries since the old times.

Enough. It won't help to be jealous of a man long dead - and who knows with whom Brock had been before. The list might be very long and there are some things better not to know about. There are other questions, more important than this one.

And Brock might hold the key.

Steve looks down, cuddles his forced-into-sleep Omega and gently caresses Brock’s face.

_I am so sorry for everything you have to go through...._


	16. Let It Go

This time, Brock gathers himself more quickly than before and his mates are with him to support him.

"I'd be incredibly glad if you won't plain _knock me out_  next time I have a fucking breakdown", that's all he says and that's it.

He doesn't want to talk about Jack.

Steve tells him about the time gap between the surveillance photos and the retrieval team but Brock won't listen. He sits around, hanging his head and lost in thoughts.

Bucky doesn't leave things at that. He sits next to his sister-Omega, hugs his shoulders and they  _talk,_ Bucky doesn't tell Steve about what, but they talk a lot and that's a lot better than a silent, brooding Brock. 

 

Steve wants answers.

Ever since jealousy surfaced in his heart, he can't help but torturing himself with the thought if there was  _anything_ between his Omega and the powerful Alpha, Alexander Pierce. He asked Bucky - his mate shrugged, turned and left.

No answer from there. Has to wait for Brock, then.

Okay and how?  _"Honey, I am sorry but I have to know if you ever were intimate with Pierce?"_ Bad idea. Though his Omega lately has begun to change from the badass Commander to a cuddly, sweet Omega, Steve has no doubt Brock would punch him in the face with the force and vehemence of the good ol' days. Rightfully. With this effort he could ask Brock to write a list about people he had been with in the past. He has to face it; his Omega is  _(was)_ a whore.

No wonder here; Rumlows have been whores and mercenaries since the old times. Beautiful, wild people, going their own ways, taking no shit from anyone - that's what made him fall in love with Brock ( _because it was falling in love, he knows it now)_ at the first place.

Hell, it's not that Brock had been with others before, that's not the point. He didn’t expect a 45-years old man to be a virgin, definitely not with that attitude and handsome looks. No virgin, _but no easy prey._  

He was happy that the Omega commander found him worthy to let him in his bed.

But... Pierce?

_And why didn't he think of this sooner?_

But he knows why. It has become important for him only now that he took on the role of Alpha and he claimed Brock as his own. (No official ceremony yet, he's gonna claim both Omegas officially, but not yet... there are other things)

Brock Rumlow is  _his Omega._ Body and soul, the ex-HYDRA Commander belongs to  _him,_ is under  _his_ protection and he's gonna defend what's his.

Even against a long-dead man.

 

They are back to the cabin, Brock and Bucky love there - Steve also finds appealing to have such a nice, comforting, secluded place, and though it is clear for them that they are in a supermodern tower with the all-seeing and helpful Jarvis and surrounded by technology all the way -, but it is  _nice_ to pretend that they are in the middle of a forest (the artificial lighting works in such a way that there are sunrises and sunsets and stars on the "night" sky) and there is sometimes rain, and distant sounds of thunder. Steve admits he loves when it is windy; he likes to stand outside and enjoy the wind and listen to the trees.

It is awesome.

About troubles they don't speak for a good while. It is a mutual, silent agreement that they want to have their peace and want to concentrate on each other. Brock has to leave for interviews with Kruger again, but this time it is Steve escorting him there and back, hand on his Omega's hip and radiating possessiveness. In meantime, Bucky takes little Ben for walks in the outer garden (artificial sun is nice sun, but nowhere close to the  _real_ thing.)

Brock and opens up more and more to Kruger. The small Beta man never was his enemy - he handled Brock with professional distance and that makes things easy. Brock discovers he is  _ready_ and  _willing_ to give information. Not just bending his head and talk for his and his son's safety - this time he wants to  _betray_ HYDRA. From his whole heart.

The change doesn't go unnoticed. He gets access to databases, and (though under strict surveillance and there would be no-doubt a hard slap on the wrist if he'd be a nasty little HYDRA boy), works close with Maria Hill. There are guards with weapons and he gets an electroshock collar for those sessions and he’s being monitored closely, but... he can do something. Something he's used to do.

Hill never praises or scolds him, never lets things get personal. Brock's glad for that. They’re both professionals and the best in their areas. 

 

When it's all said and done, he's tired and happy to go home. 

Steve prepares food - he likes to cook for his Omegas -, and then they sit together, by the light of old lanterns ( _real_ light of  _real_ lanterns) and there is an old radio sitting on a shelf, spitting and hissing like a grumpy old cat - it's a constant source of joke in their pack that they’re surrounded with the best what technology can offer, little hidden surprises here and there - but they can't repair an old radio. So they leave it at that. The thing changes stations on its own volition, so it’s an everyday and usual thing that one minute they’re listening to Beethoven, and then in the very middle of a sombre and dark piece the song just changes to a stupid '80 pop song.

(Situation is a bit better when Bucky sits close to the radio, the stations stop jumping, but they get fixed on a religious channel and it took only something like 40 seconds for Brock to snap about how he prefers his steak and mashed potatoes without any  _Halleluia!,_ thank you very much.)

Ben is rapidly growing, amber eyes same as mom, but hair seems to turn out golden, just like his Dad and Brock silently whispers a thanks heaven upon seeing that. (Barnes, the little shit moves in the direction of the radio and a booming  _AMEN_ answers to Brock.)

It is definitely a poltergeist activity that suddenly a heavy book flies against Bucky’s head. (Brock has lightning-fast reflexes.)

Yep, life in the cabin is awesome.

 

Brock is still nursing Ben (the three months-old little sprog consumes his mom's milk and tea and formulas) - there is a heavy discussion between Mom and Dad about formulas, back then Brock wanted to have them only for a while til he gathers himself - but Steve puts his foot down and tells him he's not a  _cow_ and that he won't see his mate  _fading_ from the constant nursing (little boy is half a supersoldier and his weight and length fit already that of a 5-months old and Bucky swore something about  _teeth_ coming but of course that's bullshit) Brock is crying and shouting that he wants to  _nurse_ their son and that his milk is the best for their little one and that Steve has experienced first hand how _full_ his tits are and how _thick_ his milk is and Bucky can nurse as well and.... 

Steve wins hands down. Of course, he always does.

(Brock won't talk to him for two days)

Ben doesn't give a damn about his Mom's broodings and consumes formulas exactly as happy as milk. Another crying fit for Brock and while he admits that this is  _silly_ and that he behaves like  _an idiot_ and  _what the fuck is happening to him,_ he gladly accepts when Steve takes him in his arms and wordlessly comforts him with small kisses and caresses, his scent strong and calming. 

Meantime, Bucky checks the thick book which was thrown at his head for the radio prank, and finds in there something about how moms can get upset and teary about such things like their child standing up for the first time " _oh my, they grow up so FAST!"_ and that it's a perfectly acceptable and normal thing if a mom breaks down for not being able to nurse anymore and feel guilty about it. That's not the case, but.

"Your behaviour is perfectly normal, sugar", he concludes.

"I am a perfect idiot, or how did you understand that?", asks Brock in a dangerous tone, but then he gets his hair ruffled by his Omega mate (it's been a  _very long_ time since the HYDRA handler was able to intimidate the Soldier or keep him at bay) and he grumbles some insult under his breath.

 

In short, he's still nursing and that's why when his heat hits him, it is with the full power of unexpected and uncomfortable surprise.

He's at Kruger, they talk about recruit training à là HYDRA when there is a cramp starting in his lower belly, he doubles over from the sweet and horrible pain and he feels in horror how his hot slick gushes out of him, he slips to the floor, and he would like to die of shame. He can't even move, the cramps are horrible, he's on the floor and whimpers pathetically, blindly groping around and in the need of  _his Alpha..._

The smell of an Omega in heat fills the small interview room quickly and the Alphas passing by out on the gangway, come to a sudden halt infront of the door. Catching a wiff, they swallow hard, inside there is an  _unclaimed Omega, an Omega in heat,_ and he smells  _good_ and he smells  _afraid and ashamed..._

Possessive, protective Alpha instincts kick in, and though Kruger is quick to alert Captain Rogers, but by the time Steve arrives, there are two Alphas in the room, and Kruger red in the face from indignation and alerting higher forces in order to remove the self-control-lacking Alphas. 

Captain America doesn't like bullies and he could do this all day, so he punches the first Alpha hard in the face and grabs the second by his collar, throwing him out of the room. The Alphas, recognizing their national idol, don't put up a fight and vanish quickly - Jarvis already tracing them and their datas at the proper places - they will answer for entering (by breaking the door, it seems) an interviewing room, denying the command of a higher rank-officer and intimidating an Omega in heat.

Brock is whimpering and he smells like  _fear,_ his slick darkening his pants, seeping in the carpet. He'd like to die of shame. His breasts are on fire,  his hole is ready and upon smelling his Alpha, he groans shamelessly and holds himself back in the very last moment from presenting like a cheap whore.

Steve scoops him up gently (heavy, strong, quick footstep echoing on the gangway sign Bucky's arrival) and in the safety and protection of the two of them, Brock is whisked away, back to the cabin, and all the Alphas passing by the trio shake with anticipation upon feeling his sweet smell, but no-one dares to put up a fight against Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

Brock wants to die of shame, and at the same time he wants to be  _fucked,_ he wants his Alpha's  _dick_ and just by thinking of Steve’s fucking perfect dick, with it's gentle curve and rosy hue, rising and searching for his hole, he releases such an amount of pheromones and slick that Steve has to catch his breath, has to hold himself back from throwing his Omega on the floor and ravishing him right then and there, infront of bypassers eyes.

They reach the cabin, Steve escapes to the woods while Barnes undresses his Omega-mate, gives his a quick scrub-down, puts a pitcher full of water on the table  _(oh, the irony),_ and places fresh sheets and towels on the couch, then lays himself in the heat-nest and pulls his naked, whimpering mate next to him. 

Steve makes a short visit to their apartment, collects plenty of condoms. This heat looks very bad. He will have to knot Brock and it's better to be prepared. 

His dick twitches with anticipation. 

Almost doubled over, he manages back to the cabin, his soldier already standing to attention, and as he enters the cabin and his eyes fall upon his naked Omegas, one of them in heat, he knows already that it will be a very long week.


	17. Adiemus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn.
> 
> Aka, Captain America helping his Omega in heat, part one.
> 
> Comment, comment please, comment for author is like rain for the desert :)

Brock is on  _fire._

Damn, it had been ages since the last time he was in heat. All the suppressants, all those years take their vengeance now, and he has cramps, he is howling in pain, tears leaking from behind closed eyelashes, his hole oozes with his slick and he's grinding himself against a pillow, half-unconscious.

His Omega mate is there for him, Jamie has his hands between Brock’s legs, rubbing him, trying to calm him with sweet kisses, but what Brock needs, is their  _Alpha,_ and Barnes' gentle ministrations aren't worth a  _thing._

As soon as Steve enters the cabin and his musky scent reaches Brock’s nostrils, he can't hold himself back anymore. He howls like a wounded animal, turns, and  _presents,_ like a low prostitute-Omega. His ass rises in the air, he supports himself with his head and shoulders, his slick trickles down his tighs and upon this sight greeting him, Steve's powerful cock gives such a twitch that his balls contract.

He frees himself of his clothes, his 8-inches cock standing proudly, cool air caressing the wet head which already glistens with precum. His big balls hang heavily and slap his thighs upon stepping closer. There is fire burning in them and Steve knows what it is; upon feeling his Omega in heat, he himself entered into  _rut._

If one thing's for sure, it is that Brock will be thoroughly fucked out by the end of the day.

Bucky is excited nonetheless. The sight of his Alpha being so aroused, the smell of the other Omega in heat, they make him dizzy and he is wet and hard himself, sliding his hand on his cock. Sometimes he plays with his foreskin, pulling it down and up on the purple head. He takes the pillow which had been ridden by Brock til now, and places under himself, rocking gently on it, masturbating, enjoying the friction and the show.

Steve would like to do some foreplay - he isn't the type who enters the house by breaking down the door -, but Brock is in such a  _pain_ and he needs it so  _badly_ that there is no time to play around. So he produces a condom (Brock isn't supposed to get  _pregnant_ while nursing, but then again he wasn't supposed to enter  _heat...),_ rolls it on quickly, and however rude and uneducated it might be, he kneels behind Brock, grabs his hips and enters him in one swift motion. One second stop, adjusting, balancing (Brock howls and arches his back) and Steve begins to  _fuck,_ his hips and cock pistoning in and out, impaling the wet, begging Omega, slapping his balls against the muscled ass, grabbing those perfect, bronze half-globes, giving them now and then a slap for good measure. 

Across them, Bucky is riding his pillow, sliding his cock against it, and his slick destroys the fabric, but who cares? He leans over to Steve and they  _kiss,_ their mate howling from beneath them.

Good thing that dr. Banner and Stark volunteered in babysitting for a few hours, this sight isn't for children, regardless of age. Little buddy is in for some medical tests at any rate, considering his rapid growth, so it’s just plausible to spend some time with the science bros. He’s gonna be okay.

His mom has it really bad.

Steve feels his knot swelling, he reaches under Brock, gently lifting him, and they are stuck together, Steve’s big knot holding them in place, Brock’s muscled back against Steve's sweaty chest, his head falling back on Steve’s shoulder, eyes closed, cock protruding in the air, and he's  _whining_. 

Bucky leans forward, and rubs his tongue against dark nipples. Past experiences taught him how sensitive those nipples are and he likes to play with them just as much as Steve does, so he slips closer, a hand on Brock’s cock, the other on his own, he rubs their glistening heads together and gently sucks on the tender nipples.

All this - the knot, the loving touches on nipples and cock - prove too much for Brock, and he comes so hard that he  _screams,_ his cum splatters against Bucky’s belly in thick, white globs, his cunt contracts against Steve's rock hard knot, massaging the hard tissue of muscle, milking Steve’s dick for a huge amount of cum. His mates aren't behind him with their orgasms, Bucky comes with a gasp, splattering Brock's belly and thighs, and Steve groans his pleasure in Brock’s ear, his huge dick convulsing in the Omega's heat.

 

They stay tied together for half an hour. All the three of them are laying on their sides, Steve and Bucky gently caressing Brock who groans sometimes, wriggling a bit on his Alpha's knot.

It feels  _so good._

It had been so long since their lovemaking when he was knotted by Steve. 

He was so happy back then, to have this huge, muscled body enfolding him, to have the fucking  _dick_ of fucking  _Captain America_ in his ass, to be impaled on Steve’s knot,  _(I fucked you and now you won't be going anywhere soon),_ being  _Alpha and Omega._

How perfect it felt.

He often thought of it, to be officially Steve’s Omega. Steve really had everything he could have wished for in an Alpha, strong, loving, protecting, providing...

But he was HYDRA. He served a purpose he believed in. Emotions had no place.  _Order only comes through pain_ and he's had his pain when he broke up with Steve.

(His team didn't dare to go near to him the following days.)

And then...

"Stop brooding", Jamie whispers and caresses his Omega-mate's face gently. "Whatever you're thinking of, it's in the past."

Right. It's in the past. The pain is gone, HYDRA is gone (his team is gone - shut up), and all are left is his son, his mates, the love of his Alpha and his sister-Omega, a nice cabin... let's not think further.

Steve moves behind him, raises himself on his elbow, gently, not wanting to pull at the knot. He buries his face into Brock’s neck, scenting him, and Brock feels such happiness, he closes his eyes, and he feels like his heart is bursting.

He blindly reaches out to his Jamie, silently asks for a kiss and he gets it. They are kissing slow, sensually, whimpering, groping at each other, playing with cocks and nipples, few indulgent tugs on Jamie's spent cock, slight caresses on _his_  balls, caressing each other's hair, hips...

Steve kisses his neck, his face, he spoons his Omega, warming him, rocking him gently, whispering "I love you babe, I've got you" and occasionally, he and Bucky reach towards each other, kiss each other, then they return to their Omega mate, and it's all sweet kisses peppered and gentle touches, and there is love, love,  _love..._

 

It feels so good.

 

 


	18. Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I amalgamated Chapter 18 and Chapter 19 because they were both very short. Fluff&angst, enjoy!

Brock and Steve are in the garden, sitting on a bench in the sunshine. The pram is infront of them, Ben's asleep - Brock’s head lulls on Steve’s broad shoulder, he's napping a bit - his face and frame covered by a comfortable hoodie. Steve pulls his Omega close to him, tucks Brock's head underneath his chin, and he's also closed his eyes. They are enjoying the sun.

Bucky is somewhere near- he can't sit calmly as his mates do, he's always doing his route, checking perimeters, etc. As if they were threatened by some unseen danger. Brock isn't too happy from his Omega-mate's constant moping around but lets him - what bad can it do?

The hoodie is a necessary. The garden might be protected, Stark's all-seeing A.I. keeping the place safe, but  _you never know._ Besides, it's a gift from Steve, and it is something expensive and nice, made of cashmere, to protect his burnt skin. His wounds are far from being totally healed, but they're significantly paler - his version of serum has kicked in, he's only slightly disfigured and he's happy about it, he doesn't want to be the ugly mom of Ben. (Jamie says he never ever got such a big slap as the one from his sister-Omega when he dared to claim that Steve's sperm which occassionally has landed on Brock’s body during the heat week, also might have had to do something with the healing process.)

But the cashmere hoodie was a nice touch.

He doesn't wear anything underneath it, so when junior wakes up complaining, he unzips it, and puts the hereditary prince on his breast. Steve smiles at them, turns Brock’s face towards him and kisses him gently on the lips.

Of course it is pure habit that when Ben is fed and made burp and laid back in the pram, Steve latches on his Omega's breasts, if only for a short while, and tenderly gnaws on the big nipples.

(Jamie is back in meantime and grins at the sight like the Cheshire cat.)

Brock blushes, pushes Steve’s head away from his chest, and zipping up the hoodie, he locks up his tender breasts. But Jamie proves to be a lil shit again, bats Brock’s hands away, pulls down the zipper and puts his head between his mate's tits, flicking his tongue against them nipples and gets slapped again.

Steve laughs, Brock flushes indignantly, Bucky keeps on grinning, and they sit on the bench, cuddled up to each other, in the warm and serene sunshine.

 

They are in the apartment next day when it is Maria Hill asking for enter.

Brock goes pale and has to sit down. He didn’t do a thing, why is she here now? Steve casts a worried look at him and Bucky is immediately by his side, hugging his sister-Omega protectively. Then again, it isn’t for sure that she is here because of  _him,_ there could be plenty of other reasons, right? 

His heartbeat rate accelerates and he is close to faint from anxiety.

 Maria doesn't fool around. She has newspapers and magazines under her arm and she spreads them on the table, her look more worried than accusatory. The first thing they see, are the photos. Steve holding Brock, kissing him, Brock nursing their baby, Steve sucking at Brock's breasts...

The headlines are big, colourful and seem to scream to the world:

" **CAPTAIN AMERICA: PROUD HUSBAND AND FATHER TO HYDRA"**

 **_"SINCE WHEN DO TRAITORS_** **_HAVE MORE RIGHTS THAN INNOCENT VICTIMS?!"_  
**

**_"_ STARBONES - ROMANCE IN OUR TIME?"**

**_"Captain HYDRA's Titty Games In Garden"_  
**

**_"BROCK RUMLOW: WHORE AND HONEYPOT TO AMERICA?!"_ **

That's all what Brock can read, though, because he feels bile in his throat and has to run for dear life, in order not to throw up in their kitchen. Jamie is with him, holds him through the heaving, wipes his face with cold wet cloth and escorts him to the living room. There they sit down - better to leave this at their Alpha and to Hill. Omegas have no place at their council.

"It is everywhere", they hear Maria. "On the TV in the news, all over the Internet."

Brock begins to shake.

"They demand answers. People want to know how does it come that the national icon of the United States has hooked up with an ex-HYDRA agent, seemingly knocked him up, made him bear him a son and they live together in - as they put it -, in the "lovey-dovey nest of Stark Tower". There are debates whether the photos are authentic. There are every kind of guesses. Point is; people want your head, want your answers, they want to see Rumlow, they want to know about the child."

 _Ben._ Brock grips the armrest of the couch with such vehemence that it creaks unser his hold. Jamie hugs him, shushes him but his face is worried too. 

Now they hear Steve.

"We counted with the possibility that this would happen."

"Exactly." 

The sound of pages turning can be heard and then Steve again:

"There are no photos about Bucky and they don't mention him."

"Jarvis has been monitoring the TV channels, Internet... no word about Barnes so far. This means they took snapshot about you and Rumlow and left very quickly. That's good. Useful for us."

"So let's initiate plan B?"

"Immediately. I'll go to Stark, make the rest out with him - you know what to do, Captain."

 

After Hill leaves, Steve goes to his Omegas, sits between them and hugs them both because they  _need it,_ and Brock perhaps never before was so shattered and fearful as he is now.

Steve explains plan B in a few words.

"We were sure that we cannot keep you a secret forever. So we established a plan - in case if the world realizes you are here with me and mom to my child, we come up with facts and proofs and credent background about you being a _triple_ agent. There are sleeper files, linked in utmost secret to all those which had been dumped by Natasha on the Internet. Everything is in there; work you have done for SHIELD against HYDRA as undercover sleeper agent, awards you've gotten for these actions. All real. Done by others, all those actions are real, but under your name."

Brock doesn't need to ask where are the persons whose actions are credited under his name. They’re probably dead. Small deeds done for good, they were KIA and SHIELD linked their missions to a smoke screen which would validate him as triple agent.

"That's smart. Good plan", he hears Jamie. "And what will we do now?"

"The sleepers file are active from now on. Natasha is already working on dropping the hints here and there; we have some incredibly talented hackers... it is all a question of time. I will talk to the press, along with Tony. You go over to the cabin, security will be raised, you'll be safe there. Get your things and let's go."

 

Back the cabin it all seems like a hilarious, ridiculous dream. Brock is tired, all he wants to do is to lay down and  _sleep,_ he wants to hug his son, to cuddle up to Barnes and just  _forget_ all the crap. 

He can't rest. If the hackers and Romanoff did a good work - and he has no doubts they did -, in the world's eyes he will be a triple SHIELD agent, one who screw with HYDRA, screw with Alexander Pierce and his whole life has been a lie.

It's not a nice thought. If the world accepts his explanation - and they will -, whatever's left of HYDRA will accept this explanation as well. They will consider him a traitor. If they ever caught him - they wouldn’t have shown mercy towards him, but they would have killed him swiftly. Now they would enjoy their vengeance while tearing him in little bloody pieces slowly, very slowly and it would make an awesome educational video for recruits. (He has seen some of them.)

It’s like his brain was on fire. What a crap and Rogers has to deal with it. Steve...

"Stop this", Jamie whispers in his ear, and his deft fingers begin to strip Brock. First the shirt, then the pants.... Brock wants to protest, but he does so only half-heartedly because his mate's touches feel so well and by the time his underwear is off, he is whimpering, tears in his eyes and he reaches for his Omega-mate. 

Jamie lays himself on him, his sturdy body covering Brock’s ever so gently and Brock opens up without thinking, he knows that this is what he wants  _now,_ it is not the touches of fingers, not the wicked movement of tongue, he wants his mate's cock,  _let’s make Omega love._ Jamies cock slips into his wet heat, he's almost unconscious from fear, yearning and misery, and he puts his arms around his sister-Omega's neck and they make love, slowly, gently, softly, moving in soothing rhythm like waves on the sea, like falling leaves, like the rain, and by the time their climax reaches them, he drifts off and falls asleep.


	19. Bright Eyes

Brock sits on the couch and stares into the nothing. Steve and Jamie went to talk with Hill and Stark, about an upcoming press conference. That was hours before. Plenty of time to think and to ponder.

_A new identity as a triple agent for SHIELD._

Nice plan, a plan Steve agreed to.

And that's so not Captain America.

Steve is the embodiment of justice, a pure person, he's not someone fond of lying. He is not looking for the way out; he looks for solutions, he's true to himself.

In short: bond here or there, Steve would _never lie_ for the sake of a _HYDRA agent._

But Steve did exactly just that. Accepted and agreed with the smoke screen story, about Brock Rumlow being SHIELD'S utmost secret pawn, accepted and agreed that he'd be connected to missions done for SHIELD against HYDRA, agreed with _lying about Brock Rumlow._

It hurts.

Logically thinking, there was no other way of course... There was no way they could have kept him a secret forever. He’s quite free to roam around in the Tower and even when the number of people he comes across, is limited, even when most people have no idea about who he is - he couldn't have been kept a secret for ever.

He doesn't even belong here.

Where he belongs, is a top-secret maximum security _prison,_ along with cuffs and a shock collar, solitary confinement, one hour free air a day.

Or _none at all._

He’d probably be put on suppressants, _no need for an Omega criminal to go in heat_ among prison walls.

Or - and that's definitely the _worse_ option -, he'd be the Omega bitch for the inmates and guards alike. Once locked up, who would care what happened to a HYDRA agent among thick walls, far from the world's eyes?

It hurts.

Steve has rescued him from all of that. They have reached an agreement with Hill. He has given informations, he kept Captain America's genetic material out of HYDRA'S hands ( _his own son, dammit),_ he gave everything he could, for Ben's sake, for his sake, for protection, for comfort, for _safety._

And now Steve is paying the price.

He pulled Steve down in that crap. He is to blame that Captain America is going to lose his image of truth and justice. He is the reason why Steve had to change his ways and give up his values.

_It so fucking hurts..._

 

By the time Steve is back (with Bucky in tow), there is a red-rimmed eyed Omega sitting on the couch, hunched into himself and reeking of despair and a hungry Ben wails heart-breakingly in his crib.

Brock's smell hits them with full force and it is _bitter_ and _black._

They have felt this smell before, felt it when Brock thought they were about to take his son from him; when he was ready to give up and to _die._

Bucky goes to Ben immediately, lifts the little guy from his crib, opens his shirt and poor little one latches on his nipple desperately.

_What caused Brock to abandon his child?_

Steve casts a worried look into their direction before taking Brock in his arms.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

Brock whispers, barely audible and he avoids to look into Steve’s eyes.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"For what? Brock, talk to me."

Brock shakes his head.

Steve has enough. He firmly grabs Brock under his arms, and lifts him into his lap, making the Omega facing him. He shakes Brock a bit for good measure. "And now you will talk", he says firmly.

 

His method works 'cause Brock talks, he tells everything what's on his heart.

 _"_ I am ruining your reputation, Steve", he finishes bitterly.

"No, you don't." Steve shakes Brock again, gently. "What do you think, what would happen if I stood before the world and told them 'yes, my Omega is an ex-HYDRA agent, but he's had a change of heart, he gave lots of information on HYDRA and now we're good'?"

It sounds so hilarious that Bucky can't help but grin.

"Brock, while you were thinking about all of this, did it even cross your mind that you're my  _mate?_ It is the duty of an Alpha to take care of their Omega. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time we fucked, it seemed to me that you're, indeed,  _mine."_

"You lied for my sake."

"I had to lie for your sake, for my sake, for Ben's sake, for Bucky’s sake, for SHIELD'S sake. It is not about only you. It is about all of us. While I have accepted that you have become a different person, do you think the world would take it so easily?

They would demand explanation, they would demand to get you to court, for a proper judicial proceeding. The chaos would be big and infinite and it  _totally_ would expose you, would expose us. This is the only way to protect what we have. And we can't allow ourselves, I mean, SHIELD can't, to get lost in such a case, which, actually, is a small thing compared to all the other things we have to deal with, you understand?"

Brock swallows and he seems to be so small as if he was a child. Bucky, still nursing Ben, gets closer to him, presses a kiss upon the jet-black hair, making shooting noises.

They barely hear the small whisper.

"I am worthless."

Bucky sits down next to them. Still feeding Ben, he smoothes his face against Brock’s shoulder.

"No sugar, you aren't. You are beautiful, you are  _worth,_ you belong here with us. Don't be like this. We'd been through this before, remember? When you wanted to give it up all. Do we have to run the same circle again? Then let's do it. But we can't say anything else as back then; we love you, and we are by your side."

"I know. But I wish that things finally be alright. I want peace. I want nothing else but to raise our son in peace, to have this home, to have  _you..."_

 _"_ Nothing ever will be alright ", says Steve and suddenly he sounds tired. "We're... outcast. The Avengers because of what they are. Bucky and you because of  _what you were._ We'll always walk the razor's edge. An average man can do however they please; for us, whatever we'll do, will be put on a wage. I am not talking about myself or you; I am talking about  _all of us._ "

"We have to treasure, what we have" says Jamie and rubs his cheek against Brock’s shoulder again. "We have each other and we build a world around us. We're not alone. As long as we have each other. The hurdles always will be there. An ex-HYDRA agent with the Winter Soldier and Captain America. A nice mess, huh? The trio of doom."

Brock can't help but smile. He leans into Steve’s embrace and drops his head on his Alpha's shoulder.

"And just imagine the day when Ben will grow into a toddler. You won't have any time anymore to stuff your pretty head with stupid thoughts. You mentioned once, you can't wait fo' him to stand up and talk? Ya wait, buddy. When the time comes, you'll wish he'd sit down and  _shut the hell up."_

Steve is shaking with silent laughter and Brock’s smile gets wider.

"That being said." Bucky pats Ben in order to make him burp. "I did the feeding part, the heavy and difficult, troublesome part of things, now you get the easy-peasy, joyful delight-part of all of it."

"Huh?! What do you mean, Barnes..."

"Baby made a poopie, sugar. Ain't no way I'm gonna change him. It is detrimental for my beauty. Also, he should spend some time with mommy, you know, the book wrote something about possible bonding methods between mom and baby, so...."

"SHUT UP, BARNES!"


	20. At The Devil's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, with lots of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please, comments are oh so welcome.

Four months. Four months since Ben was born, and it's springtime. He can sit on his own in his little feeding chair, and though meals become a mess with their baby boy laughing and splashing his food around - Brock tries to keep the little sprog from spilling the mashed carrots on the floor, and somehow there are  _always_ peas around -, but none of them minds it, actually. It's just fun.

Brock feels strange these days. He wakes up feeling nauseous, and his breasts behave strangely sensitive. It's true, he wasn't really taking care of himself and he suffers from a bit of cold. Maybe he should visit dr. Banner. 

 

Both Steve and Bucky are off to a mission when it happens.

The Tower is almost empty, save for some security guards and a few workers of SHIELD. He is at their apartment (didn't want to be in the cabin on his own without his mates), caressing the face of a sleeping Ben. Jarvis plays some of his favourite music, when suddenly the lights go out and the music stops. 

It's not only the instincts, it's also the decades of experiences what tell Brock that something is very, very wrong. He grabs Ben immediately (emergency lights are on and it's only barely enough to see), but he fleds with his sleeping son immediately to the safety of their main bedroom. There is a small, cleverly hidden wardrobe behind the room, they would be safe there.

When he hears the shots destroying the apartment's door, he  _knows_ there won't be time for both of them to hide. So he acts automatically ( _the safety of the hostage comes first),_ and opening the secret department with the speed of light, he slips his sleeping son inside and closes it immediately, then rolls underneath the big bed. All done in the blink of an eye.

He knows they will find him. That's why he's under the bed. If it's him they've come after, they'll find him and won't look for Ben. He just has to gain time. The Tower has a backup A.I., called Friday. If Jarvis has been taken down, Friday will take over. 

_it's just the matter of time...._

 

They find him. Heavy footsteps echo through the hall, enter the bedroom  _(there are at least 5 of them, holy god),_ the strong lights of flaslights everywhere  _Ben please stay asleep, don't wake up, don't cry...._

They roughly tear him out from underneath the bed and he tries to defend himself, but he gets punched in the face immediately so hard that he falls on the bed. They yank him up by the hair, he feels his nose being broken, his blood is flowing and he blindly leashes out and delivers a few good punches,  _these are unknown faces, men dressed in camo pants and tactical vests,_ but they overpower him easily, make him kneel, hold his arms behind his back, one of them delivering a bone-breaking hit to his shoulderand he wails from the pain,  _please Ben, sleep on!..._

A rough hand grabs his hair, forcing his head back and the unknown man hisses in his face:

"Where's the child?"

The appropriate and kickass answer of course would be the 'the fuck you think I'm gonna tell you" but back then, while working for SHIELD, Brock has learned a few tricks as hostage negotiator and it is  _Ben's life at stake, so let's play on_ and the humble little Omega mom sobbingly tells:

"With his godparents... I am alone til Friday..."

The slap he gets, leaves his left ear ringing loud and a bonus kick arrives to his ribs.

"Where is the child, you stupid Omega whore?!"

It isn’t difficult to pretend to be scared and crying.  _Ben, please Ben, sleep on, when Friday starts up, she'll find you..._

"A... Arizona...."  _Steve, Bucky, where are you...._

The lights come back on.

"We gotta go!", yells one of the man, and they grab Brock, they tie him up, lift him. Friday is taking over the Tower, but she's a less powerful A.I. and has no access to security codes so she can't lock doors. There's not much she can do, and Brock has to be careful so while they drag him away, up to the top of the building, he shouts:

"Friday! Ben! Friday, Ben is gonna be here, it's up to Friday to find Ben here..."

They gag him and he keens from the helplessness, his heart beating like a wild drum, and he's just about to go crazy when the A.I. responds, seemingly having understood the situation  _(bless Stark)._

"Master Ben is going to be safe, Master Rumlow. His position is noted and understood."

This is the last thing he hears before they stuff him into a very fast and very small flying chopper to be taken away.

 

 

 


	21. Larger Than Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I wanted to write a long chapter, but it would be silly to close all the horros in one single chapter. Also, I love cliffhangers and I want to enjoy your shock :) Update will come very very soon! Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: bad things.

Brock is afraid.

The chopper is taking him away, and he tries to figure out who has taken him. And why. If they wanted Ben, why do they take  _him?_

And if Friday forgets about Ben, hidden in the wardrobe, without light, without food, without  _care...._

This thought is so torturous that it makes him convulse as if he was in physical pain. 

What if Ben won't be found?

What if he gets forgotten and by the time Steve and Bucky arrive home,  _it is going to be too late?..._

Stop this. He has to focus. Friday is a good working A.I., Stark is a genius, everything will be alright.

(He almost believes that.)

Right now, he's gotta focus on himself. To find out who has taken him, and  _why._

There's not much he can do, not for now; he's found, he's gagged and even if he was free, there is small chance for him against 5 men armed to the teeth. Lie calm, absorb, try to learn; listen to spilled words, try to pick up information.

His tracker armband still functions, his captors took no notice of it. 

Everything will be alright.

 

Later, when he's on a medical table, he begins to doubt that thought.

He’s naked, shivering. He’s strapped down in a half-sitting position, and the brightness of the lamp above his head hurts his eyes. All around, the chamber is dark.

Hours pass. He knows, he can tell; they left him there, strapped down, in order to  _break him down,_ to  _prepare him._

For what?

Depends. If they need him for some purpose, he might survive whatever's gonna be inflicted on him. If they wish to punish him - well, that will be another story. He has not much hope. If fate is being especially cruel to him, he might be the next subject or a vivisection video, filmed for HYDRA recruits.

He tries to mentally prepare himself, but it is not so easy. Closing his eyes, he must think of Ben, little Ben as he's happily playing with his food, spilling it on the floor. He relives his son's smell, the powdery, sweet baby-smell, the gurgling little sounds the cherry lips produce. 

Then he thinks of Steve. His Alpha's smiling blue eyes, strong arms, the safety of his embrace, the musky smell. Jamie's gentle blue eyes, dark brown hair, his dorky duck-face whenever he disapproves of something. 

He misses them so much, it hurts and he cries out to his mates, deep inside his heart, a desperate cry.

_help me, please_

Tears spill from underneath his closed eyelashes. 

"Crying already, Agent Rumlow?"

 

_That can't be._

Pierce is dead. He was shot by Fury. He was left for dead among the ruins of the Triskelion.

Brock slowly opens his eyes.

It  _is_ Pierce.

It is Alexander fucking Pierce standing next to him, staring down at him, hard, unmoved, calculating. Just like he used to look at him back then. Same face, same body, same fucking well-tailored suit...

Wait a minute.

The yellowish skin hue is still the same but an unnatural dark violet hue has taken over the deep wrinkles. His nose seems to be shorter and somehow... dry. Same for the lips, they were never so thin. They are drawn back from the teeth. And the icy blue eyes have a strange paleness to them. 

Pierce moves, raises his hand above Brock’s chest, and he watches in horror how the yellow-blue fingers have disturbingly long fingernails on them.

_Just what the fuck. Did Pierce come back from the dead?_

"You seem to be wondering, Agent Rumlow", he hears the voice again and he realizes another strange thing - the Pierce-like being speaks as if he has to fight for every single gasp of breath, and the words sound forced as if his vocal chords didn't want to cooperate.

"I can't really tell you, how  _happy_ I am, to welcome you at a HYDRA base again", says Pierce. "That the one I nurtured into the finest HYDRA agent has returned to us... what a joy."

Brock doesn't answer. What's there to say? He'd rather they get to the point. Also, he feels nauseous again and he’d  _really_ like to throw up. 

"No words, wayward son?"

The big bright lamp above their head finally goes off, and other light sources finally light up the dark chamber. Brock finally can take a good look at Pierce, and what he sees, makes him want to scream.

Pierce is neither alive nor dead.

The dark crimson colouring on his face is from lividity. It shows up only in corpses.

"They found my corpse only after three days", he hears the piping, creaking voice again. "By that time, the process of decay has already begun, so... there were a few things they couldn't be helped anymore."

A door opens somewhere at the other end at the room, and a doctor or something similar, dressed in white, comes in. He stands on the other side of Brock and prepares to play around with medical assets. Brock doesn't want to look there, but the brattling, clinking sounds make his heart fill with horror.

Pierce moves closer. His way of moving is also quite strange, he moves like some overgrown insect. He opens the upper part of his well-tailored suit.

Brock  _doesn't_ want to look, but he's terrified and mesmerized.

On the pale chest (bespotted with lividity, too) there is a strange contraception in a glass cage which seems to be moving and pumping. As if it was some artificial exo-heart. From the glass-like thing, wires are connected to the body, going out in every direction, the torso and the arms framed and supported by plastic casts and metallic clamps.

A sudden memory surfaces is Brock’s mind. Back then when he was a child, he has found a photo album of strange looking people. Some of them were asleep, others were just quite creepy. The photos were old, vintage. Only years later, when he has heard of Victorian post mortem photos, did he understood what the photo album was. Some of the corpses were photographed in a standing position, supported by frames, cleverly hidden beneath the corpse's clothing. Pierce reminds him of those photos.

Pierce buttons up with his bony fingers. 

"This is what I have become", he says. "This mechanism is keeping me.... Alive."

The doctor rattles on and Brock  _knows_ he's gonna throw up. 

 Whatever. If he aims well, it's gonna land on that walking corpse-Pierce, he thinks with a bit of sarcasm.

"Let's not make our guest wait any longer, doctor", says Pierce to the white-clad Beta.

The doctor moves above Brock, there is a scalpel and some other medical intrument in his hand. Brock loses it at this moment. He convulses and throws up - right at himself.

"Tsk, tsk" says Pierce. "You don’t even know what the good doctor is up to. What are you afraid of, that he's gonna cut out your heart?"

He laughs. Brock feels horrible, the taste of bile still in his mouth. He'd like to wipe his mouth but with his hands tied, this is impossible, and neither the doctor, nor Pierce do seem care for his personal comfort. There was not much in his stomach to throw up but what was, covers his lap, his chest, and he feels  _disgusting._

"As I said", says Pierce. "You don’t even know what we are up to. Don't worry, son. Your heart is safe. You won't be murdered."

Against all odds, Brock feels relieved. His face is sweaty and clammy but he suddenly feels a strong gratitude. He won't be murdered. He won't be the subject of vivisection.

But this feeling lasts only for a moment. Knowing Pierce, he's  _definitely_ in for something very, very bad.

"You betrayed me, Agent Rumlow. You betrayed HYDRA. You got pregnant from Captain Rogers and then you ran and you hid with the child, that awesome genetic material... Captain America's son..."

The sudden, blinding rage fills Brock’s mind and before he can think, he shouts, struggling to get free.

"He's  _my son_ too, you dead, old asshole!"

Pierce's smirk vanishes. He stares cold, stone-hard at the enraged Omega. Then he raises a hand, and delivers an ear-stinging slap across Brock’s face. 

"I wanted to take the time with you, to enjoy our reunion, but you made me very upset now. So be it. What is the old HYDRA rule, do you remember?"

"Order only comes through pain", hisses Brock between his teeth- this credo was burnt into his soul decades ago and he responds to Pierce's question automatically.

"Right so. You know, Agent Rumlow, I really, really,  _really_ don't want to kill you. You would deserve it. You betrayed  _all_ of us. Especially me. I was the one who initiated you in to HYDRA, you remember? Our  _prima nocta?_

"I do remember, you stinking old fucker", says Brock with contempt. "Your dick was tearing me in half, but you did not  _fuck_ so well that I would have yearned for...."

He gets the second slap and it makes him dizzy.

The doctor, not taking notice of their discussion, moves over to Brock’s stomach and begins to clean him with antiseptics. He also turnes on the bright lamp again, brings over a few medical equipment. Their rattling makes Brock’s heart rate speed up.

"Enough", says Pierce. "Time to get to the point. You betrayed HYDRA with your womb, now the good doctor is going to remove that traitorous part of you. As I said, I don't want you to die, so you don't have to be afraid."

 _My womb,_ Brock thinks and feels sick again.

 "Also, I don't want you to die of a heart-attack, so your blood pressure and heartbeat rate will be constantly measured throughout the procedure, in case you get way too upset."

_What?!_

"You seem to be shocked, Agent Rumlow. Did I forget to mention perhaps that the surgery is going to happen without any anesthesia?"

Brock throws up again.

 

 


	22. The Child In Us

He's still nauseous from the bile's taste in his mouth when the doctor sighs and cleans the vomit from his belly. Brock looks down, he sees - he's gonna see  _everything,_ holy God -, how his belly is being cleaned, how the surgery area gets surrounded by clean, sterile tissues, leaving open and bare only the part where his  _womb_ is. By this time, the doctor isn't alone anymore, two assistants, also clad in white, surround him, holding suction tube, scissors, clips and many other things he doesn't even recognize.

"I'd offer you something to bite on", says Pierce "but I want to hear you scream. I hope you understand that."

Brock has no time to respond - the scalpel raises and  _cuts._

 

Pierce can't complain - Brock screams, howls, shrieks like a wild animal, at an almost unbearable register. The veins on his neck are thick, almost exploding. His screams fill the room, he's writhing in pain, his face clammy, sweating, blood flowing from his bitten lips, tears from his eyes and his palms have crescent-shaped bloody marks where his fingernails dug in. He long has pissed himself, the pungent smell of urine mixing with the metallic sting of blood. He'd like to lose consciousness, but there is some fucking IV dripping into him, keeping his blood pressure steady and god else knows what else, in order not to let him faint.

They cut him, they work on his body, dissecting him, he's going through  _uterectomy without any fucking anesthesia._ He keeps throwing up, it's only bile by now, he bawls, coughs and begins to choke on his own bile. An assistant immediately slips a tube into his throat, removing the bile so he can scream again, which he does.

The doctor suddenly stops. 

"Sir - it seems I can't carry on with the surgery."

"What is it?", asks Pierce, drawing his eyebrows together. He absentmindedly caresses the screaming Brock’s cold, wet face as he looks at the doctor, demanding explanation. 

"Well - I haven't done anything big so far, sir. But judging by the surgery area's specific looks, I'd suggest we do a few examinations before we proceed."

"Any why would that be?" Pierce sounds interested.

"Sir. It would seem to me that the subject is pregnant."

This is the moment when Brock's tortured body - to his utter shame, that would be, if he'd still be interested in shame by this point -, loses all of his remaining dignity, and he soils himself.

 

They leave him again, tied down, in that chamber, with only the bright lamp shining into his face. He's been patched up, scrubbed down, the cut on his belly (was not big, thankfully, but  _oh, how it hurt)_ sewn together, disinfected, cleaned. He’s crying silently,  half-conscious - but at least there is a  _blanket_ covering his naked body and he's as comfortable as he can be after such a horror, strapped on a medical table. They also let him lay down, and he's hooked up on another IV, with machines beeping around him, controlling his life functions.

_Pregnant._

He  _is_ pregnant alright, 8 weeks - the tests have proven that and Pierce is gloating.

"So you broughtgenetic material for us, at the end", he smiles. "The child of Captain America. What a luck. We'll be escorting you throughout your pregnancy and you'll be taken care of, just like you would had been taken care with your first child. You'll get top medical care, fine meals, a nice Omega room, a comfortable bed..."

Brock silently weeps. He has no strength anymore. Pierce caresses his face.

"Aww, son. Hush now. You have  _no reason_ to be sad. You've made me so happy. You brought me a child. You brought HYDRA a child. With your serum, with Rogers' genetics, this child will be our most valued asset. And you, my dear, you'll be happy and proud."

With that, Pierce leaves, and Brock is now on his own, having plenty of time to think.

The child isn't Rogers'. Steve wore condom while knotting him during his heat, and although there was an accident back then  _(Ben, my little one, will I ever see you again?..),_ but as Steve told him later, blushing like hell, those condoms were special, made for him, so no drop of his sperm was able to get free and impregnate him.

But _Jamie_.

Jamie and he often sexed with each other, they needed each other, the closeness, the safety and gentleness only an Omega can give to an Omega. 

Generally, Omegas can't impregnate, but Barnes has the  _serum._

His mate never really looked like an Omega, he was more like an exceptionally beautiful Beta, so it’s just plausible that with the serum his... powers... have become enhanced. Add to this his own serum and voilà, Brock Rumlow breeds like a rabbit. 

 Hilarious. But at this moment this child is  _saving his life._

He doesn't even want to think of what's gonna come  _after._

 

They put him in a nice room, keeping him naked. Pierce visits him there, flanked by two guards and Brock can't hold himself back, enraged he leashes out at the dead man, but the guards grab him immediately, and force his arms behind his back.

"Eek", says Pierce. "That was uncalled for. By the way, I am thirsty. And I see, you got milk?"

He reaches out, grabs Brock’s right breast and begins to milk him, without any tenderness. The way he's doing it hurts, and Brock has tears in his eyes. His milk begins to flow, and Pierce has a glass in his hand which he holds under the tender nipple. With one hand, he keeps on milking Brock, til the glass gets half full, then he raises it to his lips.

"Hail HYDRA", he says, then spits in the glass and throws the content of it in Brock's face.

 

(two weeks later)

Brock is crying, like always, like every day since he was locked up in this room, a chain around his right ankle. A chain long enough to let him walk around the room, to go out onto the small balcony, to reach the little bathroom.

He sits on his bed, curling around himself, hugging his knees, and crying.

His tracker armband is still on him - Steve, on his request, had a silver star painted on it, so it now really looks like an exquisite piece of jewellery. Pierce took no notice of it (Brock learned in meantime that his ex-boss barely sees anything with his dead eyes), and his jailors do not care about it.

_So why aren't his mates coming for him?_

His heart breaks in two, every damn day. Did they forget about him? Are they happy to have get rid of him? Ben, little Ben, the cabin in the woods, their mates' laughter, their love, their embrace, their smell, he misses it, he misses it all and it hurts and he's in pain.

He often has to throw up from pain and fear. He’s lost weight, he's thin and feeling down. There are doctors around him, trying to take care of a pregnant, depressed Omega. His room is like a dream, with all the warm colours and fluffy pillows, there are nice books, he can paint if he wishes to, he can listen to (carefully selected) music. He gets fed exquisite meals, but he can't swallow much. He eats only because  _the child_ needs it and he needs it; he can't let go.

Pierce visits him occassionally, but tried to reduce the number of his visits because the pregnant Omega freaks out from him so much that the doctors advised his ex-boss against the visits, saying they are detrimental to the Omega's  (and his baby's health) Pierce visited him last time 3 days ago, and he left being very unhappy about his pet's physical and mental state.

He sits on his bed and tiredly sobs. It is close to evening; he is tired, has no tears anymore and he's slipping into oblivion. 

The door opens and Brock's body goes rigid. His dinner was delivered half an hour ago (and he didn’t eat a thing), who is seeking him out now and why?

It is an Alpha. Big, sturdy, with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. He smiles gently at the scared Omega.

"Hey, honey."

He smells good.

Brock looks up at the big Alpha, and there is a small whine in the back of his throat, like a scared, hungry kitten. The Alpha sits next to him, gently lifts him in his lap - and Brock lets it. He lays his head on the sturdy Alpha's shoulder, taking a deep breath, feeling his masculine smell and feels how the big man gently begins to rock him  _(just like Steve used to do)_

"The doctors aren't happy with your progress, honey", the big Alpha gently chides him, and buries his fingers deep in Brock’s hair. "So they recommended you'd get an Alpha companion. My name is Mike and I'm gonna take care of you from now on."

Brock begins to sob. All this, the gentle voice, the embrace, the rocking, the  _care_ is too much for him and he becomes undone in the strong, muscular arms. The Alpha smiles at him and sits with him against the headboard of the bed, holding the exhausted Omega against his broad chest.

"You didn't eat a thing, honey", he scolds Brock again. He puts the food next to them on the bed (it's grilled meat with fresh salad and parmezan cheese, plus cherry cheese cake as dessert) and finger-feeds Brock, carefully, lovingly. 

Brock's belly is full, and he begins to doze. He is in an Alpha's embrace and feels safe... for now. But what if Pierce... the thought cuts into him and he begins to cry again.

"Oh, honey."

The Alpha picks him up, easily as you would pick up a leaf, and takes him to the bathroom. There is only a shower stall, no bathtub, no chance for suicide, to drown himself.

Mike strips (Brock is being kept naked) and they get under the shower. The Alpha gently washes Brock’s body, his hair, hugs him, soothes him, and if there are occassional whine of fear or some broken sobs, he shushes them, with small kisses.

_Is this what's his life is gonna be?_

His mates won't come for him. He can forget about seeing Ben ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I am not THAT cruel.


	23. Magic Flute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you a new chapter, here it is!

Bucky is crying again, Steve thinks with a sigh. He sits in the kitchen, with his head  bowed, shoulders hunched, his hands betwen his knees.

It's been 3 weeks since Brock has been abducted. They haven't head anything about him since then. Jarvis was taken off and all the footage they got was from Friday, showing their bound mate struggling and yelling while being dragged away by 5 men. They could identify 2 of them, they were the Alphas who broke down the door of the interviewing room the day Brock went into heat. 

The day they got the alarming call from Friday, their little world got turned upside down. 

Hurrying home from the abandoned mission, they found Ben in hospital care, poor little one was found in the bedroom wardrobe. Friday alerted the security about his whereabouts. He didn’t spend more than 15 minutes in there, and thankfully slept through the whole ordeal but at any rate they placed him in hospital care til his dad and other mom came home.

Tony is swearing like an old pirate while trying to "reanimate" Jarvis (his words). It takes an unnaturally long time which shows only what a developed technic was used to take him down. And to reassemble Jarvis is a critical thing, considering he's pretty much the only possibility to trace Brock. That is, if he still wears the tracking bracelet. 

It turns out only now how important Jarvis is in their lives.

Without him, Tony can't hack and access camera pictures from the city surveillance cameras as easily as usual, so it takes them five days til they get all the footage and can figure out which direction did the chopper take. Then another 5 days for other footages, and then three more, and then.... dead end.

Bucky is crying in the main bedroom, hugging Ben. 

He was seriously broken down from Brock’s abduction. He barely eats anymore; he hugs Brock’s shirts and smells them and cries into them; he insists to sleep on his own because he  _can't bear the thought_ of Brock missing from their bed.

It is not that Steve would manage easier.

He misses his Omega so much that he would like to run against the wall, screaming and yelling, and kicking til it broke in pieces. It was  _his duty, his responsibility_ to take care of his Omega, and he  _failed._

He can't bear the thought of his sweet, small Omega being in cruel hands. He loves Brock so much it hurts. The ex-HYDRA Commander belongs to him, Brock is  _his,_ and damn, he belongs with his Alpha, his sister-Omega and his  _son._

Maria Hill and his men do their best to find any traces of Brock, but so far nothing. They don't even know who took him and  _why._

Steve's sure that if something won't happen anytime soon, they all will go crazy.

 

It is still Friday observing and ruling in the Tower when one day a strange, tall man stumbles into the main hallway, takes off his baseball-cap and the security cameras identify him in the blink of an eye as Jack Rollins, HYDRA operative, acting as SHIELD agent.

He is surrounded by security guards in no sec, weapons raised at him. Rollins calmly lifts his hands, showing he's unarmed and doesn't resist when he's handcuffed, searched and led away and placed in a cell.

"I want to talk to Captain Rogers", that's all he says and that's all he says for the next 24 hours when questioned.

 

Steve gets furious when he gets to know about it. Not about Rollins of course but about the fact that he was kept off a  _whole day_ from Rollins. He knows his Omega and Rollins were best friends, and if anyone can help them through this point, it's Rollins.

 

They look in each other's eyes, the silence growing around them. It is an interrogation room, with a small table and two chairs, grey walls. Definitely not a nice place. 

"Why did you come here?", Steve asks finally.

"I want to help you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Cap. Do me a favor, and don't take me for an idiot, please. I know Brock was taken. I know you've been searching for him.  _And I can help you."_

"Why would I believe you?"

"I can't convince you with anything. I have nothing to offer except my help. And either you believe me or not. But then the chances are high you'll gonna lose him forever."

They stare at each other for a minute.

"What was with those corpses in the woods?", asks Steve.

"A special retrieval team, sent after Rumlow and the baby", says Rollins. "HYDRA never let him go. They wanted him back, he was their best and the baby was the bonus. Your child."

"Were they your team?"

"No. HYDRA operatives but not STRIKE Team Alpha. We're in...another business now. Russians, the East... we do mercenary job and it pays well." 

While they talk, Steve realizes two things. One, Rollins speaks about HYDRA as a third person. This means he doesn't identify with them anymore and that's good. Two; he doesn't mention Ben's gender. This means he doesn't know if Brock’s child is a girl or a boy.

"How did they know he was pregnant?", he asks.

Rollins shrugs.

"No idea. Neither did I know. Nobody did on the team. I've had my suspicions when he has begun to behave strange, especially when he broke up with you."

Steve nods.

"Now I have a question, Cap. I know he wasn't alone in the woods. I have seen the corpses. And I know  _who_ and  _how_ was able to inflict such lethal wounds. Where is the Soldier now?"

"If you mean my mate, Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes, he is with me."

Another minute of silence.

"How do you know he was taken?", Steve finally asks. "There was no word about it, we were very careful."

"Because it was HYDRA who took him."

 

Steve explains it to Hill and Stark, Wilson, Banner and Romanoff listening. They are seated in the big office, Rollins at the end of the desk, Bucky next to him to keep an eye on him.

"They used a special system to communicate with each other and Rollins and his team hacked this system a few days ago. They needed informations concerning another special, non-HYDRA-related mission, but this is what they've found. Everything is in there. They drew up a plan on how to take Jarvis down, how to enter the Tower, how to get to Brock and Ben... and where and to whom they would take him", he finishes bitterly.

"It is Alexander Pierce", says Rollins.

Stark begins to laugh, and he doubles over 'til there are tears in his eyes,  bu after a while, he realizes no-one's laughing with him, so he stops.

"Please", he says. "He’s dead."

"Was his corpse ever found?"

"No. Of course, not, I mean, there were plenty of bodies all among the rubble, I've heard it was quite a job to clean up..." Tony shuts up because he remembers this was exactly how Rumlow was found.

 "Enough ", says Maria. "We now know everything. We know where he is being kept."

"And, what's more important, we know now how Jarvis was taken down", Tony pipes in.

"Tony, I can't really see how this would be  _more_ important", Steve sighs.

"I'll tell you, Cap. With Jarvis reanimated, we can track your beloved.We have the datas, right. But with Jarvis, we could go  _for sure._ "

 

 


	24. My Heart Will Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The memory Brock remembers, is from this awesome fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717752, Prima Nocta from eatingcroutons. It is not an A/B/O verse fic but fits my world nonetheless and it's so amazingly written that it inspired me a lot.
> 
> 2\. Jack's thoughts and motives will be explained in the next chapter.

They all get ready. Steve returns to their apartment to collect his weapons (the shield is at Stark, he's gonna do some  _upgrade_ and though Steve dreads the consequences but he doesn't ask a thing. He trusts Tony.)

Bucky is infront of the window, full gear; armored west, BDU pants, his Skorpion strapped on his back. He almost looks like back in his Winter Soldier days.

"Buck, don't do this."

His beatiful Omega doesn't even reply. There is a Sigsauer in his hand. In his right thigh holster there is an Intratec. Above that, his favourite Gerber knife hanging from his hips. 

"Buck...", Steve implores.

A loud 'click' can be heard as Bucky loads the Sig, and holsters it on his left thigh.

"Did you gear up?", he asks.

"Yes. No, Tony is meddling with my shield. But Buck, you gotta stay at home. Someone has to stay with Ben."

"Bruce is going to watch him", that's all what his lover says then turns around and leaves, the doors of the apartment silently closing behind him.

Steve stares after him and there's a heavy weight on his heart.

 

STRIKE team Alpha is in one of the common rooms, all members geared up - Rollins brought them it after long negotiations with SHIELD. They are excited and anxious to go after their Commander, and at the same time, very disciplined and silent, looking at the map on the desk and listening to Jack. Next to Rollins there is Wilson with Maria Hill and several SHIELD agents.

Rollins briefs them:

"After Romanoff threw everything online, there were no secret HYDRA bases anymore. Those which weren't cleared out very quickly, got exploded destroying all datas, proofs and killing all residing members."

Rollins points at a place on the map.

"According to the system we have managed to hack, there is a base in there, founded not more than 3 months ago. We don't know with what we have to deal with once we get there. This is enough time to install full security. But as you see, this is in the very middle of a desert. Once there was a military base there which got abandoned because of water contamination. Excellent hiding place to rebuild HYDRA. According to our intelligence, there were no suspicious movements, no air traffic, nothing in those last months. All we found was this."

A photo projects on the wall, showing a giant truck on an abandoned desert road from above.

"This photo was made 4 months ago. We think this was the truck which delivered Alexander Pierce - or whoever acts under his name -, on the base, along with necessary equipment. Truck left only after 3 days."

The door opens but no-one looks. Jack continues.

"Since then, there was occassional traffic discerned but not much and always with small cargo - this suggests that the base is not fully built out yet. Coordinates are...."

He shuts his mouth tight with shock because it is the fucking  _Winter Soldier_ standing across him, fully geared up like in the good old days, it's only the mask what's missing. And oh, the goggles. But without those, and the human intelligence visible in his eyes, the Soldier looks way more scary than ever.

"Give us the coordinates, Agent Rollins", he says, and his voice is calm and deep.

Rollins swallows and does as he's told.

 

Brock caresses his pregnant belly. They have reached the end of the first trimester, soon he's gonna be as big as a house, and  _they have to get out of here._

 _Never a normal pregnancy for me,_ he thinks sourly as he keeps on petting the (for now) barely visible swelling. He lost the first one, then came the troubles and scares and occassional faintings with Ben and now he's pregnant in  _captivity._

_He has to get outta here._

Where the fuck they are, honestly?

His little balcony opens to a closed inner yard. He often sniffs at the air - it smells and feels like as if they were in a desert. Back then in Iraq he fell captive for a few days and his captors delighted in having an Omega hostage. He hates the desert's smell since then.

Mike takes care of him, showers him, feeds him, but never sleeps with him - Pierce knows his best ex-agent and takes no risks. 

_This is the card he has to play._

Since having an Alpha companion, Brock feels stronger, but he's careful hiding it. He's still the pitiful, small, sobbing little Omega in the need of a strong Alpha, oh so broken, oh so small, oh so lost...

There are times when it is not so difficult to keep up this act. The times when he's taken from his room for the routine medical check-up and he gets strapped on the table with that fucking bright lamp above him. (The first time they brought him back in there after his unfinished uterectomy, he got a panic attack and had to be sedated.)

_He has to get outta there._

Mike won't help him. Well, not directly. But if he plays the shivering, lost little Omega with begging puppy-eyes (he pulled that act on Barnes more than enough times and his mate always fell for it), he might have some chances.

Brock Rumlow is a professional, dammit.

He’s played honeypot on his missions, had been fucked by important and rich men, then cut their throat without hesitation as they were slumbering in aftersex-haze. He shot beautiful women to death after he slept with them. He sucked off mission targets before biting their dick ad crushing their balls.

And he's not gonna have any of the shit of Zombie-Pierce.

Of Alexander Pierce who fucked him at their first meeting, calling it "initiation into HYDRA".

He closes his eyes because the memory is so vivid, it hurts. His first meeting ever with Pierce, entering his office and see this mighty man who smiled at him and then...

 

_"Take off your clothes," he says, just as genially. And Rumlow –_

_Rumlow hesitates._

_Pierce's smile turns cold so fast he can practically feel the temperature drop. "Do you have a problem with that order, Agent?"_

_"No." Rumlow straightens. "No sir."_

 

Brock breaks out in a fine sweat as he remembers further.

 

_Pierce's eyes track all the way down Rumlow's body, then all the way back up, a slow smile spreading across his face._

_"Hail HYDRA."_

_"Hail HYDRA." Rumlow snaps to attention on instinct._

_Pierce reaches into an inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small key. "Tell me, Brock," he says as he leans down to unlock one of the drawers under his desk. "Have you ever heard of a practice called prima nocta?"_

 

Brock has to grab the railing of the balcony. 

 

_A warm hand settles on Rumlow's right hip. Rumlow breathes._

_Then something cool and slick presses against his asshole._

 

He shudders.

 

_Pierce licks his lips, and turns to walk back around the table – which silhouettes the big, obvious bulge in the front of his slacks against the window._

_Rumlow's mind screeches to a halt. Somewhere Pierce is moving, but all Rumlow can hear is his blood pounding in his ears. Crazily he flashes back to his fantasy about the secretary. But that isn't – Rumlow's a fucking agent, best of his class. He’s proved a thousand times that he's more than fucking eye candy._

_Pierce's hand is back on his hip. There's a slick noise behind him that he really does not want to think about._

_Hail HYDRA. He focuses on the words, repeats them like a mantra. Hail HYDRA, hail HYDRA, hail HYDRA._

_Blunt, thick pressure at his asshole – and some pathetic, weak little noise forces its way out of his throat. This isn't right. He doesn't do this. And it's – it's too big. Feels like it's splitting him open._

_His jaw aches._

_It goes on, and on, and on until between one breath and the next Pierce is pulling back again. For a moment that's almost like relief, pressure easing up a bit but in the next moment Pierce changes direction again. Sliding in and then out like he's –_

_Fucking me._

 

Brock turns on his heels and - as fast as his chain allows him - runs to the bathroom to throw up.

As he hears the by now familiar footsteps behind him -, he turns and whimpers, sobbingly, blindly groping the big Alpha, and snuggling up to him.

"Mike..."

 

********

 

_He will get the fuck outta here._


	25. Sugar Fairy

Jack is sitting in the common room in Stark Tower. Having a steaming hot cup of coffee, he's staring out of the window. 

This will be dangerous.

Whoever took Rumlow under the name of Alexander Pierce, is willing to continue the HYDRA traditions. They took him for his genes, for his body. He has a serum, similar to that of Cap and of the Soldier, which also makes him extremely fertile.

Not that Brock knew about it. After that Russian bitch threw everything online, Jack did his own digging and came across a few informations, some of them leaving him shocked. Human experiments, some of them based back in the Nazi times, all aiming for one thing: to create a superhuman army, genetically enhanced, kept disciplined with constant brainwashing, trained under the most extreme conditions. It sounded like horror and hell itself. Jack felt the fine hairs at the nape of his neck raising from all what he read.

And Rumlow is now back in their hands.

He’s still alive, no doubt, he is himself fine genetic material, and an Omega at that, so he would be fine for breeding, for instance. He’s not too old for that, Jack knows by now. STRIKE always appraised their Commander's astonishing physics and beauty - there was a good reason behind why this forty-something man looked as if he was in his early thirties.

That's why the retrieval team was sent after him.

And then  _he_ was sent after the retrieval team and he found them.

And the Soldier was here and he has dealt with the team. Brutally, efficiently, just like he always killed. 

Jack sips on his coffee.

 

He didn’t mention to Cap or Hill, but HYDRA is dying.

He didn’t lie when he told them that he and the team were in another business. After he found the corpses in the woods, he went back to make a report to Taggert - only to find him in his office, throat slit, eyes gouged out. No-one saw anything. No-one spoke with anyone. Surveillance cameras were mysteriously out of order. Nothing, but a dead body in an office, tongue pulled through the slit of his throat.

Rumlow told him once about the "Neaple necktie", an apt punishment for those who couldn't keep their mouth shut. And Taggert was executed this way. 

That small incident pretty much solved his problem whether he should or not, to tell his new Commander about finding traces.

After Taggert's death, he's been named as Commander and the team is sent for two weeks rest. They are back at the base, getting bored, fighting each other and mostly; being fucked puzzled and kept in the dark.

Jack keeps asking like a good little Commander, but gets no answers. A month later he realizes he probably never would. 

Two months later the base gets abandoned. First the scientists leave, then all the others.

"Stay put, Commander", that's the answer he gets when asking. 

One day they ship out. They get to Iraq. To fight there for the greater good, they said. You will get your commands, they said.

Jack Rollins isn't a fool and he hates when being taken for one. A knife pressed to the throat, piss soaking dark wool trousers (how  _pitiful..._ ) and with shrieking, sobbing voice, he's finally being told that no-one has  _any fucking idea_ about  _anything._

Seems that with the death of Alexander Pierce and the loss of the Asset, Hydra got decapitated.

This sounds hilarious. The organization has been built for what, many decades. Ain't no way it simply  _dissolves._ One head chopped off, two others will take its place.

Then Jack realizes that  _exactly this is the problem._

Chop off one head, two others will take its place. But what if there are 4 or 5 heads willing to take the place of the one?

Easy. The heads turn against each other and there be bloodbath.

Who cares for a fucking STRIKE team when it is about the biggest empire?

 

Things aren't exactly helping for humanity's greatest purpose, now, that there are files all around the web. It's like a big, open book with colourful drawings for all those who can read and who know where to read. That's how he finds out about Rumlow's genetic enhancement, that's how he finds out about human experiments carried out in the utmost secret, that's how he finds out about failures; experiment subjects going mad, burning alive, tearing off their own flesh while their screaming echoes in the vaults of the scientists of HYDRA.

And that's how he knows that Alexander Pierce raped Rumlow.

His hands turn into balls of fists at that thought and though he's seen many things, he's been toughed and hardened throughout the years, but upon the thought of Pierce sticking his fucking Alpha-dick into Rumlow, makes him convulse in disgust. 

It was not pleasure, he read, it was  _initiating. Order only through pain._ Codename: Prima Nocta.

 

He sips a bit of his (by now, cold) coffee.

After the team got abandoned in Iraq, they pretty much went AWOL, doing mercenary job and just waiting around. No-one came anymore. One HYDRA agent they should have connected, got exploded in his own car. 

The team didn't applause for seeking out other HYDRA connections. One thing they have agreed upon, was to stay together. And to do what they can do best.

So that's how it came.

Til the day when he read the news online and found photos of Captain America busily sucking Rumlow’s tits.

 

The shock is so great he doesn't want to believe his own eyes at first. 

There is a  _child_ as well. And Rogers is kissing Rumlow and Rumlow is nursing the baby. A nice little family. 

_So this is how it turned out._ Rogers found Rumlow. Rescued him, like some goddamn prince on a white horse. And now they're back together, like a good Alpha and his good Omega.

He stands up, throws the coffee in the sink. 

If Rumlow knew about how his SIC and best friend just walked into the Tower, giving up himself, just like that, being an enormous idiot just like that...

He'd be seething mad.

_Hell, Jack hopes to see him being mad._

He checks the time. 30 mins and they're out. They go get Rumlow. Deal with this Alexander Pierce, blow up the base.

Easy peasy. Mission clear.

The door opens behind him but he doesn't turn. He’s safe here, isn't he?

Then he hears a voice which makes his blood chill and hears the oh-so-well known whirring of metal plates calibrating themselves, built around the stump of a human's left arm.

"We have to talk."

 

 

 


	26. 1001 Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Jack&Bucky and their talk.

"You bet we have to", says Jack, facing the Soldier, leaning on the table with both fists. "Go on."

"Why are you here?"

"To help to reclaim Rumlow."

Silence.

"I don't believe you."

They stand in the grey, silent room, facing each other, fully geared up, both heavy, strong, hard and rigid like stones. Only their breathing can be heard. It's heavy as well. 

It is the Soldier who breaks the silence again.

"Prove yourself to me."

"Tell me what to do."

Silence. Then...

"He's ours, you know? Steve’s and mine. He belongs to  _us."_

"Oh so this is the matter? Being jealous?" Jack blinks. Of all things, he never would have thought on that possibility. "Rumlow's my  _Co._ My boss."

Angry, he realizes, the Soldier is  _angry._ Of course, sister-bond between Omegas. Going strong.

"Look" Jack holds up his hands in defense. "I want nothing else but to get him back, safely, healthy. To see him. He used to be my best friend."

The Soldier doesn't reply, instead of it he raises a single eyebrow and pointedly looks at Jack's chin, at the wound. An uncomfortable minute passes.

"Yeah. I remember." That's what he says.

Jack winces. He remembers that day very well.

 

 _"Omega, I can't believe they put a fucking Omega in charge of the whole team" he complains loudly in the locker room. They’re all after training, naked, some under the shower, some already finished. Their new Commander just introduced himself to them. They already got the news before the arrival that they'd get a new Co, and an_ Omega  _at that. Word is, he's Pierce's favourite for some reason._

 _The team members look at each other at that. Of course, no-one would dare to say anything, but the silence and the passing looks between them say all. The Secretary isn't a dumb weak old man, he can't be fooled by a pretty piece of ass, but an_ Omega...

_Hell, if Rumlow was not an Omega, they'd accept him immediately. There is fire in his amber eyes, he has beautiful rugged features and from his body it screams that he's no gentle mushy pie and they like his raspy voice for some reason. But an Omega... In charge of an Alpha team. Has Pierce gone crazy? If this Rumlow goes into heat, they'll all be around him like bees on a flower. It easily could compromise a mission. Rollins beats his fist against his locker. "A fucking Omega!"_

_"He's our new Commander", says a team member next to him."We've gotta accept that, like it or not.."_

_"Yeah yeah, we won't like it when he goes into heat and is gonna beg for out knots!"_

_"Is there a problem?"_

_It is this Rumlow behind him. He's half naked, there is a towel wrung around his hips. His body language says go ahead, challenge me and I'll teach you a few things. It_ screams  _from the way he stands. Head up high, his amber eyes glow with cold fire and Rollins feels the power oozing from him but this can't hold him back. Better to lay the cards on the table._

 _"Yes, there_ is  _a problem", he says, very calmly, while deliberately looking at the Omega up and down, slowly._

_Rumlow raises an eyebrow._

_"We don't need you", says Rollins. "You're an Omega."_

_The team exhales in unison. Tension hangs in the air; if anyone would drop a needle, it would echo like a thunder._

_Rollins knows that he trespassed, that he overstepped. HYDRA is strong and disciplined and most of this discipline comes from not questioning your position or that of your superior - but he's a firm believer of clearing things. Now or never._

_Rumlow folds his arms infront of himself, partly covering his chest and Rollins is a bit sorry upon that - the guy has a delectable body, it is a sin to cover it with folded arms or... towels._

_He pushes himself away from the locker and slowly moves towards the Omega. Pheromones fill the air; by now the whole team is around them, almost all of them Alphas, a few Betas, most of them naked, and some dicks are already rising upon that beautiful sight; a strong, muscular, virile Alpha advancing on a healthy, pretty, fertile Omega. This Rumlow will be fucked and knotted by Rollins and then.... they moan from the delicious thoughts and wait for Rollins to make his move._

_Rollins stands infront of the Omega. He’s a head taller, Rumlow has to crane his neck to look up at him which he does, but his face doesn't change a bit. It is still hard, unreadable, and there's fire in his eyes._

_Rollins slowly, very slowly reaches out, takes hold of the towel, and removing it from the Omega's hips, he lets it fall on the floor. Rumlow is standing naked before them, beautifully muscled, bronze body, his junk hanging softly, and Rollins licks his lips. This will be sweet._

_He checks around - all eyes are on them --, and gently, with two fingers, he flicks the limp penis._

_He and the team are about to break out in laughter - the Omega doesn't even try to cover himself, to protect his modesty -, but suddenly the world moves, very hard, very fast,_ _there are painful stars exploding in his brain,_ _and searing heat reaching to the bone, momentarily numbs him. His body connects with something hard, he bites his own tongue and - he is on the floor, sitting, blinking, like a little rabbit and there is blood flowing on his chin._

_Rumlow stands infront of him._

_"Is there a problem?", asks he again, calmly as ever, fists hanging by his side. There's blood on his knuckles._

_Rollins looks up at him - as much as he can see with a left eye which rapidly begins to swell in._

_"No, Commander", he says and he's surprised to hear the trembling in his voice._

 

Jack looks up at the Soldier.

"He’s my Commander. And he's my best friend. Once he has proven himself to all of us, with  _that_ ", he points at the cut on his chin, "we've all accepted him. Followed him. Protected him."

"Protected?"

Silence. After a while, Jack replies.

"An Omega on the team. It was unheard of.  _Unnatural._ But then we've realized why Pierce put him in charge. Not only because he was a favourite of him, not only because he was fucking good. But because he was an Omega. And we, the Alphas on the team, have protected him. We were  _dedicated_ to keep  _our Omega_ safe, you understand?"

"I do." And, for the first time, there is the Asset's dangerous growl. "But he is not  _yours."_

Enough, Jack decides. This ain't leading nowhere. 

He straightens up, squares his shoulders and looks into the blue eyes. His voice is sharp, impatient, 'done-and-fed-up-with-your-shit'.

"For now, he belongs to none of us. He is captive on an apparent HYDRA basis, and God only knows what they're up to. We only can hope that he's still alive. He probably is, considering the serum which flows in his veins. He's  _valuable subject._ For anything. We know the coordinates, we know where he's being kept and we start in 10 minutes to rescue him and blow the base up. When this is all done, we can start another round of discussion about ownership, if you're so keen on it. But I rather you won't."

There is a small smile creeping onto the Soldier's dark face. Jack barely wants to believe his eyes. They've never seen the Asset smiling.

"See you in 10 minutes, Agent Rollins", he mumbles and leaves. Jack is left behind, standing puzzled.

 

_Was this some kind of test?_

 


	27. Fidelio

Brock is strapped to the bed, the doctor is doing examinations on him and Pierce watches from far. He isn't coming closer because anytime he does, Brock’s blood pressure raises to the skies, he hyperventilates and this is not good for the baby.

The ultrasound gel is cold on Brock’s belly and he's feeling uncomfortable all in all, in the bright, cold light, helpless like a turtle on his back. Whatever. When this shit is over, he'll be back in his room, with his Alpha guardian. 

The more he thinks of it, the more he calms down. He knows perfectly well that Mike is nothing else but a guard, to keep him at bay, to calm him, to care for that his captive is obedient, but he couldn't care less. Main point is that as soon as the doctor is being done, he'll be out of here. The rest can come later.

The doctor cleans the gel from his belly and gives him the clear, and Brock sighs - finally over - but at this moment Pierce steps closer, flanked by his two guards.

"I am perfectly aware of how much you'd like to get back to your Alpha", he says and Brock almost snaps at that because Mike is  _not_ his Alpha, but he keeps his mouth shut and breaks out in cold sweat. Whatever Pierce plans for him, won't be pleasurable. "However, there are a few things we have to talk about."

The guards step closer, remove the straps from around his body, and shackle his feet, and his hands infront of him, then one of them lifts him bridal style and he's being carried out, through dark, cold corridors.

He's shaking from cold when they finally arrive to a room which seemingly serves as an office. He's being sat on a couch, and the guard swiftly grabs a tit, pumping it a few times while flashing a very dirty grin at the Omega. Brock whines, pulls away, tries to cover himself but not to avail. (He'd gladly jump up and send a good punch with his chained fists in the asshole's face, but Brock is playing a role these days, he's a scared Omega and it is important to keep up with this role.)

"You better get used to it", says Pierce. "This is also a thing we have to talk about. "

He sits down behind a big oak desk. There's a window behind him, and the way he sits, thankfully leaves his features in darkness. It's easier on Brock this way. He's seen many things in his life, but zombie-Pierce freaks him out to such an extent that he doesn't even have to pretend. He shivers. It's partly from the cold, partly from disgust. Pierce looks at him with dead eyes and the minutes pass by.

"Nice bracelet you've got", he says finally and Brock feels the cold fear creeping in his stomach. "What exactly is this, hm? Tell me, Agent."

Brock hyperventilates (on purpose) and he stutters: "A... a tracker, Sir."

"A tracker?" Pierce throws his head back and laughs heartily. "Really? Oh Rumlow, you're really out of shape. You think you can lie to me?"

One of the guards reaches out and gives Brock a slap across his face. It is such a big slap that he falls on his side, the right side of his face is stinging and is probably red and swollen. Brock sits back up, eyes cast downward, not looking Pierce in the eye.

"I ask you again", says Pierce, voice smooth as silk. "What is the meaning of this bracelet?"

"Engagement gift from Steve", says Brock quietly and he doesn’t have to pretend that there are tears falling from his eyes. 

Pierce clicks his tongue at the sight. "Aww, babe. You miss your mate so much?"

This is too much. Brock shamelessly breaks out in a sob, chest heaving. Yes, he misses Steve. He misses his Alpha, his gentle embrace, his strong arms, his sunshine smile, his apple pie smell, and just thinking of him  _hurts._

Hell, Alexander Fucking Zombie Pierce is the last person he'd cry infront of, but the more he plays being lost, the more hope he has. And it is not like it would be so difficult to cry upon thinking of Steve. Or of Jamie. Just let this be over, he prays silently, let be back to his room, to Mike, and then he finally can set his plan into motion. He thinks things through and sobs and shakes like a good little abused Omega.

 "You can leave", says Pierce to the guards and they leave the two of them alone.

Brock is so cold he barely can feel his toes anymore. It is only now that he notices that his breath is visible. Perhaps this low temperature is necessary because of... but he can't finish the line of thoughts because a soft, warm blanket enfolds him and he looks up, blinking suprised.

"As you might have found out", says Pierce, gently arranging the blanket around his captive's form, "it is important for me to stay cold."

He slowly walks back to his chair and sits down again.

"So. As for the guard groping you... you can't really blame him. You are an unclaimed Omega, my sweet. And after you've given birth, you'll get your own Alpha. It might be Mike, or this guard... name's Robert, by the way... or someone else. And you'll raise the pup together, a nice family."

Brock stays silent. He doesn't have anything to say. Desperate hope flares in him for a moment; so this means he wouldn’t have to give up on his child. 

 _But I am not staying here,_ he thinks. He has to get out.

"So", Pierce says. He leans forward, elbows on the table and crosses his fingers infront of his mouth. Brock knows this; this is Pierce's Thinking Pose. The Secretary used to do it when he was about to say something big.

"You have disappointed me, Agent Rumlow. You were my finest, initiated into HYDRA personally by me..." Brock flinches, he cannot hide it, Pierce notices, of course, and he laughs."Was it that bad, Agent? Hm?"

Brock doesn't reply but it doesn't look like as if Pierce was expecting an answer. "As I said, you disappointed me. Big time. But you have the chance to make everything alright again and to be a faithful and loyal servant to HYDRA. With this child under your heart, you have gained another chance."

Pierce stands up, turns his back to Brock as he stands infront of the window, hands folded behind his back.

"I have a vision, Agent. One day, HYDRA will rule the world. We have done everything the wrong way. People got afraid of losing lives - so we have to  _gain_ lives. Instead of negative construction we need the positive one. Children are the key to the future - what do you think?"

Brock doesn't reply.

"I asked you a question, Agent" Pierce smooth voice cuts now like a knife and Brock flinches.

"Yes, Sir", he says, barely audiable. Pierce nods. 

"Excellent. I hoped you would think so because you, my dear, play a big part in my plan to take over the world. With this child, with the next one.... and so on... oh, there are many years infront of you, my dear Omega. You will be impregnated again and again, and you will be giving birth to pups, with the serum running in your veins, and you will be injected with more, newer and better versions of it, what do you say?"

"... yes, Sir..."

 _This is crazy,_ thinks Brock with growing fright. He can't give birth to a whole new HYDRA army. Has Pierce gone crazy? And what about this new serum?!

"You won't be alone in that business, of course", says Pierce. "Other Omegas are waiting for their chances to get injected with the serum, to get impregnated by our willing and loyal Alphas and to give birth to the second generation of HYDRA. Alas, a few of them.... sadly... chose another way out, and some of them didn't exactly react to the serum the expected way."

Pierce turns and notices the horror in the Omega's eyes. 

"Order only comes through pain", he says simply. "Cut off one head, two other will take its place."

"Yes, Sir."

"And when all is said and done... oh, it’s going to be only a few years, my dear Omega, and HYDRA will rule the world again.  _With the army of the innocents._ Child crusaders. You understand it, Agent Rumlow?"

"Yes, Sir." Brock is close to faint and he cannot hide it anymore. This, all this mad vision, coming from a half-dead person 's mind, is more than crazy. He leans forward, swooning.

"I tired you out, it seems. Time to get you to bed."

Pierce presses a button on the desk and the guards come in. The one named Robert scoops up Brock. Pierce walks to them, and lightly caresses Brock’s cold, clammy face.

"I know. This is too much to process at once. Go now. We'll talk soon again."

 

Mike really doesn't have it easy, to calm down the upset, shaking Omega. He tries to feed dinner to his ward but Brock shakes his head. He tries to cuddle him, but Brock doesn't let him.

At the end, the confused Alpha lays the Omega on his back, lifts his naked, cold feet into his lap, and gently massages them, until they get warm, sometimes even giving small kisses on the soles of the feet, with soft music playing in the background. 

When he look up from his handiwork after half an hour, the Omega is deep asleep. 

The big Alpha hesitates a bit - then spoons the sleeping Omega. He’s gonna spend the night here. Word is, this Omega is a feisty and dangerous one, but he hasn't seen any of that - besides, his job is to keep the Omega safe and contented. And the Omega is still shackled, so he proves absolutely no danger.

It's not like a shackled, fragile Omega could intend any harm upon him, he smirks.


	28. Long, Long Time Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how many members there are on a STRIKE team, so I made six, along with Rollins.

Silence rules on the Quinjet. Rogers, the Soldier, Rollins and team Alpha sitting in the back - six members, six Alphas, 1 woman, 5 men, along with the leader, Rollins. Actually, it is Rogers the leader now and Rollins huffs about that,  it's not the first time Cap takes over command - but whatever as long as they get Rumlow back. Preferably in one piece and as healthy as possible.

To get Rumlow back...

There was one thing Jack asked for before they left.

"If we make it, Cap. I want to see the child."

He doesn't give any explanations but from his eyes it is pouring the wish, the begging, to see the child who's basically his niece or nephew, and it moves something in Rogers. He nods, silently. Rollins turns and takes his seat.

The plan is clear. The Quinjet 's a bit modified - thanks to Tony who's also their pilot. He explains all the changes to Clint who sits next to him and nods from time to time, otherwise doesn't say a thing. Rollins finds it crazy- til he notices the lack of Barton hearing aids. He grins. Barton used to be a good comrade to them, they went to drink together, used to hang out together... they were fond of him.

Til HYDRA came and Project Insight.

And now Barton is on the way with them, to rescue Rumlow. And to blow shit up.

It's almost like in the good old times.

He grins again.

 

When Brock gets awake, there are two meaty arms holding his waist and for a moment he gets disoriented, thinks of Steve and their first night together after Ben was born. When he had his breakdown and his mates held him through the night.

He carefully pulls out of the arms. Mike is deep asleep, stupid Alpha. Brock swiftly checks his pockets - nothing. He needs the keycard. Of course, Mike wouldn’t be as stupid as to bring the card with them to bed, but hey, one can hope.

Up from the bed. He can't really move around, with the shackles binding him (really, why did they leave him in them, if he'd have to take a dump, it would be a bit of a challenge to clean his own ass and to ask Mike for that glorious task, isn't really his biggest wish) But this time it is good he isn't being chained to the wall. The chain allows him to go to the balcony and to the bathroom, but isn't long enough to reach the door.

The door, where there is Mike's jacket hanging, with the fucking keycard _(and a stun baton, hallelujah)_.

Great, so this is done. He opens the door, stuns the guards outside... and then? Hopes to find a key for the shackles, or limps his way through the base, naked, shackled, pregnant and asking from time to time where to find a map and a car?

Yes, exactly.

Okay, so now back to Mike. 

He's around to turn back when big hands take hold of his shoulders.

"Going somewhere, honey?"

No time to think. Brock turns and with alk the anger pent up in him, he sends his chained fists into the Alpha's face, sending him flying back on the ground. He pounces on the fallen body - the chain of the handfcuffs is long enough to wrap it from behind around Mike's neck and he's pulling on it with all of his might. The Alpha stutters and fights it but Brock's muscle memory is excellent and doesn't fail him, with his knees he keeps the hips of the Alpha far from him so he can't throw Brock over his head. If the chain breaks in the process, it's fine, if not - well then. Any outcome is welcome.

It doesn't take a long time and Mike's feet begin to jolt, his face is purple and the noises he's giving out are horrible but Brock doesn't relent. He's been there and he has done it. It was a long time ago but decades of serving HYDRA don't leave without a trace.

He waits a bit - better to be safe than sorry - then lets go. With his last power he pushes the big body under the bed. Stun baton in hand, keycard slids in the hole - the guards never stand a chance as small firework blooms out at their teeth and they collapse in a heap.

Shit, no key for the shackles. 

Brock is getting a bit fed up as he pulls the bodies into the bathroom. There are guns  _(great, where to apply them on his naked body)_ and time is gold, so he doesn't hesitate to put two bullets to the guards' heads.

He stops and puts his hand on his belly. He prays silently . This is his third child and his body's been through a lot. This early morning gymnastic isn't exactly what he needs in the 15th week of his pregnancy.

_But there will be more, and you, my little one, have to deal with it. Please, tough it out. Your big brother is waiting for you._

At the thought of Ben, his knees weaken and he has to lean against the nearest wall. A single tear escapes his eye - the first real one in weeks.

_They will get out of here._

 

The Quinjet lands without any problem, thanks to Tony who gets butthurt exactly in the worst moment when noticing that Barton isn't wearing his hearing aids. Iron Man leaves flying (with Romanoff in his hands) and the rest of the team moves to enter the base.

There are barely any guards and they know there are only a few cameras, so they move forward with quite ease. It is almost hilarious but they don't let their guards down, not for one moment. They know the layout of the base, and so the team parts, some go with Rogers and Jack leads the others.

It is like moving in the bowels of some big, primordial animal. Everywhere is silence and darkness. The base hasn't built out yet, and they have to use flashlights. Jack signs the team where to move, flashlights and guns in their hands and glide through the darkness. They execute the guards in the most silent way; stun darts first, then a knife. Ten guards down so far and they are getting closer to the part of the base where Rumlow probably is being held.

They cross a corridor when Jack seem something from the corner of his eye and his brain is shocked for a moment because he could have sworn he has seen a naked figure somewhere infront of them. He signs to Asena and Hayes. Whatever it was, it's better to be safe than sorry.

Swiftly and dead silent, they get closer to the place where he has seen the phenomenon and this is when they smell it; the smell of a troubled, excited, PREGNANT Omega. 

Jack follows the trail of smell, having eyes everywhere. This might be a trap. Asena and Hayes check around, not fooled easily either.

The smell dissolves at a thick metal door. They get next to it from both sides and then they yank it open, swiftly moving forward, this time with bare hands, ready for a hand-to-hand combat. The Omega exploding from the darkness shoots at them (the bullet barely missing Jack), sends a stun baton against Hayes who breaks out in fluent swearing and there is a gun in his hand (and another hanging from his shoulder and there is a knife on a belt around his very naked hips) but he's shackled for some reason and the Alphas quickly subdue him. He reeks of despair, fear, anger and yells and howls like a wild animal 'til a big hand (that of Asena) slaps his mouth shut.

"Shhh, hey boss!", he gently scolds the sweating Omega. 

Jack smiles. Brock struggles against them, he bites in Asena' hand and as the big Alpha hisses and shakes his bleeding hand, Jack connects Rogers. "We've got him, Cap."

 

  _Fuck. Fucking Jack._

Brock sees the three STRIKE members gliding along the corridor and despair takes hold of him in sudden grip and he almost doubles over from the sudden bitterness and pain. Tears are rolling down on his face. Jack used to be his best friend, now he's hunting him. Along with... probably Asena, and....? 

He knows he will loose against them. Jack is too good. They will catch him, bring him back to Pierce and God only knows what happens after. 

He quickly hides behind a heavy door. It seems to be some storage room. He leans against the wall, chest heaving, sweat dripping from his forehead and gun in hand.

_He should finish it all now._

There's the gun. Four bullets. More than enough, he needs  _only one._

His baby never will see his father.

And he's never gonna see Steve and Jamie ever again.

_And Ben..._

It hurts so much that he throws his head back and howls. Then he lifts the gun with shackled hands....

... and fires as the door swings open. The gun falls from his hand,  _fuck,_ but he gets to teach a short stepdance to the motherfucker close to him and from the swearing he identifies Hayes. (He’s always had an extraordinarily dirty mouth). He tries to fight them off, not letting them to get him easily and Asena's big hand clamps his mouth and it is gooey and it  _stinks, (the fuck he had been with it?...)_ so he bites it of course, and as Asena hisses, he hears Jack saying into his comm.

"We've got him, Cap."

 

Steve and Bucky arrive to a part of the building which mostly consist offices. There are no guards, they can move forward really fast. Stark is somewhere infront of them with Natasha, they got into the building from above. Door after door, they explore the level; and they don't find anything. 

Until one door opens and they come face to face with Alexander Pierce. 

 

"Jack?", Brock askes hesitantly. "Who were you speaking to?"

Jack smiles at his best friend. "Don't worry, boss. We came after you with Rogers."

Dumbfounded, Brock stares at him. 

"And with the Soldier", Jack adds. "On a Quinjet with Stark and Romanoff and Barton."

Brock begins to shake and his lips tremble, as if he wouldn’t want to believe it. There is a light of hope in his eyes, the look of a man who finally sees the end of the tunnel.

"Yes, boss", says Asena. "We're taking you home."

 

 


	29. Breakdance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of horror. If you aren't fond of reading of someone burning "alive", tread carefully. Also, major character death. Don't worry, nothing bad.

"Gentlemen", Pierce spreads his arms. "We haven't met in... a year? I'd offer you some coffee, but sadly, there isn't much around."

"Where is Rumlow?", asks Steve. Next to him, Bucky is silent, pointing his weapon at Pierce.

Pierce sighs. "You know, Cap, I am seriously surprised at you. You hooked up with him... became unfaithful to your mate, the love of your life... "

Steve doesn't reply. Who knows what games Pierce intends to play with them and he's not in the mood for it. Bucky and he have cleared a long time ago that there is no jealousy between them - Bucky understood his need for taking a mate, having an anchor and he understood why he has chosen Rumlow for it. They both love their mate, and the three of them lead a balanced life with plenty of sex and healthy relations.

This is what they want to have back and if Pierce tries to wake jealousy between them, it won't work. 

Bucky doesn't seem to be in gaming mood either. He shoots Pierce in the shoulder, Pierce's eyes grow big from the shock as he stumbles backwards, against the window. "Answer", Bucky demands.

"Why would I?" Pierce loses all his jovialty and he comes forward. Strangely, there is barely blood dripping from his shoulder, but Bucky doesn't care and sends another bullet in him, this one hits in the chest, not lethal but a painful one.

That is, if Pierce would be in pain. Something's seriously amiss, thinks Steve. He leaps next to the falling Pierce, careful that he doesn't cover him from Bucky.

This is, when he feels it. The reeking odour of decompositon. It is so strong that it brings tears to his eyes. He tears the coat of Pierce open and comes face to face with the strange contraception and the metal straps around a decaying body. The sight is so shocking he is dumbfounded.

Pierce - or his remnants, or whatever it is - grins at him.

"Nice, yes? A little team of enthusiastic, young scientists put this together for me.  _I am the soul of HYDRA._ And I will rule the world, in which your sweet Omega will be a big help for me."

"Where is he?!" Steve demands, and grabs Pierce by the collar. Pierce grins.

"Somewhere on the base, go look for him, Cap. Why should I help you?"

_"We've got him, Cap. "_

 

The Alphas surround Brock, helping him between them, as they move swiftly forwards, direction Quinjet. Brock keeps asking them about Cap, about Jamie and Jack answers him the best possible. As he counted upon it, at the part of him turning himself in to SHIELD makes angry flares dancing in Brock’s eyes and if the Omega wasn't shackled, Jack's sure that he'd get a punch in the face. 

This isn't the time for talk. They get out, surprisingly smooth, shooting a few more guards along the way and Hayes gets a bullet in his leg so they are welcome to yet another string of swears and Asena manages to hit his head as he turns way too quickly and this is such a  _beginner_ failure that he gets a murderous glance from Brock.

At one corner, they come face to face with five figures, all clad in black. Jack quickly steps infront of Brock, covering him with his own body and opens fire at them, but they easily dodge the bullets. Hayes sends a knife flying and it hits one figure precisely in the chest, he falls over groaning, while Asena pulls Hayes away in the very last moment as his own knife arrives back at them.

Jack hides with Brock in a corner, still protecting his friend with his own body and fires at the four remaining guards, quickly changing guns when one runs out of ammo. Across him, Asena and Hayes hiding, there is blood dripping from Hayes' thigh and Asena has a wound on his face from the knife. They try to catch their breaths and ready to lounge at the enemy again. Jack is about to give the sign to attack when they hear muffled voices and tumbling. Then silence.

"Hey boys", they hear a female voice. "Aren't you getting bored there?"

It is Romanoff, and as they peek out, they see her standing above the bodies. The seams of her tactical wear glow blue - she tasered them, except one which has an arrow standing out of his back. Above him, somewhere under the ceiling, Barton grins.

Jack stands up, reaches behind himself and throws Brock in the arms of Asena, then walks over to the guards and shoots them in the head.

 

Bucky’s had enough. He wants to find Brock, and get the fuck home, so move away, Rogers and leave it up to me. He turns his weapon and smashes it into Pierce's face. "Rot in hell!"

Suddenly everything shakes around them and they hear the noise of distant explosions, more of them.

"It will be a bit problematic to find him, now", says Pierce. It is a bit difficult to understand him, the weapon has knocked out a few of his teeth, he's laying on the floor, spitting saliva and blood. "The detonation just destroyed the room in which he was kept."

"Rollins, status report!"

"We've got the prisoner, on our way out to the Quinjet, along with Romanoff and Barton. Hurry up, Cap, we don't know what's going on,  but there were explosions nearby!"

"Inside job", they hear Natasha. "The base is self-destructing. Get out of here!"

"Bucky, we've got to..."

"I know. One moment."

And Steve looks on in horror as Bucky adjusts his weapon, aiming it at Pierce. By the time he realizes what exactly is it in the Omega's hands, Pierce realizes it too and he begins to scream, but those screams are nothing comparable to those which leave his throat as flames, coming from Bucky’s weapon, engulf him and set him on fire, with roaring rage.

Pierce's screams are deafening. He's flailing his arms, stumbling forwards and then something breaks; the glass cage on his chest can't put up with the heat anymore, it explodes with a shrill and Pierce falls face forwards, groaning and shrieking, the smell of burnt flesh filling the room. His body convulses a few more time but he gives no sound anymore and at the end, it is a silent single blackened figure burning on the floor.

Bucky's face is like made of stone.

"Let's go."

 

They meet on the Quinjet, Stark already firing it up, Steve and Bucky have to run a bit and jump - helpful hands pull them in and the first thing they look for, is their mate, as the door closes behind them. 

Brock is surrounded by the whole team Alpha. They sit with him on the floor, holding him in their lap, caressing him, the Alpha instincts telling them to calm and to take care of the exhausted Omega. They caress his hips, his legs, feet, shoulder, gently cup his breasts, pet his hair, they lovingly place warming hands on his pregnant belly...

_Pregnant?!_

As Steve gets closer to them, they open the circle to let him in, respectful of the rightful Alpha. Steve reaches under Brock and gently turns him towards him.

"Sweetheart..."

Amber eyes flash at him, full of tears and Brock leans, sobbing, in the embrace of his Alpha. Steve scoops him up, takes him to Bucky and the two of them cocoon their Omega in a warm embrace, rumbling, calming, loving him. 

The base beneath them vanishes. Explosions take place, it's like a chain reaction and as it tumbles down, the sand rises - and swallows all of it. The Quinjet is high up enough not to get any of it. They can go home.

Jack looks on. He doesn't know anything yet, but they'll get debriefed soon enough. Brock is back, in one piece and pregnant at that. And he gets to see the kid, the other, the first one. He smiles at that thought and looks over where the trio is still embracing. Brock looks so tiny compared to his muscled mates and his smell is like "peace" and "safe" and "at home".

Minutes pass by and no-one says a thing, it's peaceful silence. Then Steve disentangles himself from the embrace, stands Brock on the floor, and with the help of his shield, he takes care of the shackles.

"Um, sugar", Bucky points at Brock's belly. "Have they fed you so well in captivity?"

He's trying to make it in a joke, but his voice trembles. Judging by the size, Brock is somewhere in the fourth month - the belly is not big yet, but there is a visible and unmistakable swelling and Steve really was careful with condoms now, which can only mean  _one thing..._

The Omega bows his head, smoothes a hand down his belly and flashes a watery smile at his sister-Omega. 

"I think, we should call her Rebecca?..."


	30. Eternità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff and bridge because I needed it, but for now it's enough. 
> 
> Thamk you for leaving all the comments and kudos, it means a lot to me!!!!

The ride home lasts for one and a half hours and the team wouldn’t let _go_ of their Commander. They build a little nest for him, made of heat blankets and jackets and carefully tuck him in it. He turns on his side and is out like a light and his team sits on the floor, surrounding him. They all work up their rumble and soon all of them let it go, deep, calming, while holding on to each other and watching the sleeping Omega.

It is crazy. Brock is still naked, someone should cover him in order to protect his modesty. Yet, there is something otherworldly beautiful in a naked, pregnant Omega slumbering peacefully, in the tight ring of Alphas. Besides, the nest keeps him warm. Let them have their time with him.

Steve turnes and goes to Bucky. His love sits in a far corner and there is an expression on his face what Steve can't really place at first. It is like as if he was seeing some supernatural phenomenon. He also looks a bit dumb. If he'd drool, he'd be the perfect picture for an antidrug-campaign. 

"He's gonna give me a  _daughter._ "

He looks at Steve and the dumb expression vanishes from his face; joy overtakes on his features, lighting up his smile, putting sparkles in his eyes. He smells happy. 

"We"ll have a daughter, Stevie. He and I and you. The three of us. Just like we are the parents of Ben, the three of us. Are you happy as well?"

"I am." And that's the truth. Brock is safe and sound,  _carrying,_ and the child is from Bucky. There will be plenty of things to work on, settle in with the new dynamics, but he's happy. 

 

"Every fucking time I am in your lab, I freak out", Brock complains. The remnants of the shackles had been removed, he's bathed clean, given a cotton gown, laying on the examination table as Bruce and a female doctor work on him, examining him and the baby. 

He's fed up. With Becky everything goes well, he knows that, and he badly wants to see his  _son._ Jamie's with him, and Steve went to get Ben. Mommy wants to see him and if he doesn't get to meet his son anytime  _soon,_ he's gonna make a mayhem.

"Calm down, sugar", Jamie rubs his sister-Omega's hand. He himself didn't want to change at first, but after Bruce threatened him to throw him out, he grumbling went to change. He’s also showered by now, hair well brushed and wears fresh clothes.

Team Alpha is in one of the common rooms, Stark provided them with food, clothes, they also have a wing for themselves to shower, eat and rest, but first - debrief. Steve is also on his way, he only delivers Ben to momma and then - he's off.

Brock delights in his son. Ben has grown a lot and if there was  _any_ fear of Ben not remembering him, it quickly dissolves as the baby snuggles up to him, gurgles happily and then - old habits die hard -, searches greedily for a nipple to latch on.

Stupid gown doesn't have any opening in the front, so Barnes to the rescue - he inserts the tip of a metal finger in the cloth and tears it, leaving Brock bare-chested and ready for nursing. Mom and baby quickly use the possibility and by the time the doctors return, there is a happily fed baby burping on Barnes' shoulder and their patient is lying on the bed in a ruined hospital gown, smiling tiredly.

 

An hour later, they're in the cabin, the four of them. Brock didn't want to go to the apartment and Steve was more than happy to oblige him. Now they're all on the couch, snuggling up to each other. Soon Steve'll get up and prepare dinner for the family. Now they just hug and enjoy each other. 

Steve is worried a bit though. The doctors talked to him and to Bucky about Brock’s pregnancy. Little girl is fine and so is mommy, but. This is the third pregnancy and this will be the most tough one on Brock’s body. He will need lots of medical attention, he will have to stay in bed and move only and exclusively when it's utmost necessary.

Otherwise, no problem, everything will be alright. He’s strong and so is the baby. But it is necessary for him to take care of himself. And his mates will do it as well. 

Steve and Bucky still have to share this information with Brock and he  _won't be happy._ To spend months in bed. They love their mate dearly but they already get goosebumps upon thinking of how he's gonna react at that.

Steve gets up with a sigh. Time to prepare some soul food. They'd been kissing and cuddling til now (there was also a quick orgasm as they caressed Brock into completition) but their stomachs are growling and as Alpha of the household, it is his duty to protect and provide.

 _Just like the first evening,_ he thinks to himself, then looks back above his shoulder.

"Still nothing what's moving and without peppers, Buck?"

Brock laughs and Bucky grins at him.

"You got it, doll."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apropos of this story is me having a cold and being forced to consume huge amount of forest honey which is actually beneficial but I hate it. Excerpts about forest honey are from here:
> 
> https://www.activationproducts.com/blog/what-is-forest-honey/
> 
> 3 more chapters are coming and then I'm finished with this one :) thank you for all the comments and kudos, I love you! And never forget, this story is only a continuation of Fools Rush In, if you haven't checked it out yet, go and do it!

Jack enters the room. They have agreed with Brock that they would meet here - with Brock’s Alpha present, of course. Steve greets him at the entrance and escorts him to the living room. Brock is there on the couch, dressed in a light robe, Ben in the crook of his arm. They both are dozing and presenting a lovely sight.

Jack inches closer.

He still barely can believe it. Not only gave his Commander birth to a pup, but he's also pregnant with the next one. 

After his rescue, on the Quinjet, Rumlow gave up his facade, he let it go, let go of the tough butch-Omega image what he always kept up and what made everyone afraid and respectful of him. The smell of relief came off of him in  _waves,_ and he didn’t object when the Team pulled him among themselves, all of them petting, caressing him, making him as comfortable as possible. He wasn't afraid or ashamed of their touches, he  _leaned_ into the caresses, half-lying on their lap, eyes closed, exhausted.

And then Rogers scooped him up and their Commander was  _crying._

Insane. He  _never_ cried infront of them before.

Well, muses Jack, Rumlow is living an Omega-life now. Judging by his looks, he's well cared for, his mates look after him, he's safe, comfortable and contented. There is peace on his face as he's dozing on the comfortable couch, his son in his arms. 

Rogers gently shakes him awake. Barnes is somewhere near, he doesn't show himself, but Jack can smell him and has no doubt that if he'd say or do anything wrong, he'd have to face the Soldier again. 

Brock blinks a few times, smiles up on his Alpha, then realizes Jack's in the room. He smiles brightly and gently turns the waking baby in his arms.

Jack inches closer and this is when he feels Rumlow's smell; it's so delicious that he'd like to groan. It is the Commander's usual smokey apple scent, mixed with baby powder, and deep, sweet milk, there is a bit of tobacco and wool  _(Barnes)_ and something of Rogers, he can't identify it yet, but the Alpha smell is strong on the Omega.

_So they scented Rumlow before he came here. Of course._

He sits on the edge of the couch. 

The kid is totally Rogers. Blonde hair, patrician nose, full lips... it's the amber eyes what he has gotten from mommy. Otherwise he's a happy little bundle of  _life is good, mom is here, and I am fed well and I have fresh nappies, what is there more to wish for?_

"He is a miracle", whispers Jack, totally awed by the baby. He reaches out, and small but strong little fingers wrap themselves around his index finger. Ben yawns at the visitor, staring a bit dumbly at him before - without any reason -, he breaks out in small giggles and happy little screams, while kicking the air and it becomes a challenge for Brock to hold him. Jack smiles, reaches under the happy bundle and helps Brock to arrange it.

"So Jack. Let me introduce you to Benjamin James Grant Rumlow", says Brock and Jack looks up in surprise upon hearing the names. Brock grins.

"The pleasure is wholly on my part", returns Jack the hospitality, but in meantime he begins to feel uncomfortable. Another Omega smell is getting stronger,  _anxious, nervous,_ and it won't be good to linger around here any longer if Barnes begins to feel so hostile...

He's about to stand up, but Barnes is already there, close next him, and pushing a cup of tea in Brock’s hand. Brock takes it in surprise.

"Honeyed tea?... Honestly, Barnes, what for..."

"Because you're a bit cold and you are exhausted and this special forest honey is the best for strengthening your immune system, as you are  _tired_ and you need  _rest."_

Aha, Jack thinks. Time to get up and excuse himself, but he can't, not really, because little Ben is still holding onto his finger and Barnes is standing next to him, and he couldn't even say a word because Rumlow breaks out in a tirade.

"I HATE honey, Jamie, and you know it very well! I just have to rest, but I don't need honeyed tea, thank you!"

Steve steps in, obviously with the intention of calming the mood and cutting the discussion as short as possible (also because he might have noticed how uncomfortable Rollins feels) "Jarvis, can you please say a few words to Brock about forest honey and it's benefits?"

"Of course, Captain. Instead of gathering nectar from flowers, when making forest honey, bees collect honeydew from trees. It was once believed that the honeydew fell from the stars. More recently, people thought that the tree excreted it. Some people, even beekeepers, still think this."

"You see?", Bucky cuts in. "This is something special."

Jarvis continues: "In actuality, honeydew is excreted by aphids." (Brock's face falls.) "Aphids eat tree sap, looking for amino acids. Once they’ve got what they need, they secrete what’s leftover back onto the tree. That sugary secretion is called honeydew."

Steve begins to get red in the face, probably from embarrassment. Jack feels a deep urge to laugh.

"Whether collecting nectar or honeydew, the bees use their long, tubelike tongues to gather it and take it back to their hive. On the journey there, the nectar is stored in the stomach of the harvester bee. Upon reaching the hive, the bees regurgitate the nectar into honeycombs made of wax. All forest honeys have high levels of antioxidants, probiotics, vitamins and mineral. They also have greater power against bacteria, viruses and fungi."

Brock looks into his cup and then up at Barnes.

"So, you're trying to feed me aphid _crap_ and bee _puke?"_

He sounds the dangerous Commander again. Barnes stutters something, Steve is red as a tomato and Jack can't hold it back anymore - he laughs with tears in his eyes and the couch is shaking with his laughter.

 

He's still laughing when finally saying his goodbyes and leaving the apartment. Rumlow is in good hands, he has seen it, his mates are protecting him - okay, the Soldier is a bit  _overprotective_ -, but Rumlow is  _safe,_ feeling  _well,_ and what's most important; he's taking on the Omega role, enjoying it.

 As for him, for the  _team..._ There are many negotiations to do. What has happened lately, has overwritten basically everything and it won't be a quick and easy job to deal with all of it. They will have to find their place, to find out what they want to do. 

They will make it.

They will stay together. And hopefully close to their Commander. Rumlow might have taken on the role of an Omega, but he is still  _theirs,_ the Omega of the Alpha team and they'd like to stay close to him, to  _protect_ him. 

They'll work something out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fools Rush In got updated with a wonderful chapter, go on, read it, you know you want to! 
> 
> I plan the next one to be the last chapter of this story, then I'll stop - got everything out from myself I wanted to, so there are only tidbits left. Thank you for coming along and leaving all those comments and kudoses!

_15 years later._

 

It's a beautiful warm spring day, the older kids are back from their university classes - little Peggy from daycare, in the arms of his big brother Ben. Now the four kids are busy doing their home studies, while little Peggy stumbles around them on her 1,5 years old little feet.

None of the adults are at home. It's okay - there's plenty of food in the kitchen so they can serve themselves if they are hungry although they all have eaten, but with super-soldier genes  _and_ teenage-hood the consumed food won't last long. It's a good thing Brock really has taken up on cooking, he spoils his family rotten with awesome dinners and desserts. 

 

" _It's therapeutic for him", says Steve at one occassion. Brock is back from an interview and making a tremendulous chaos in the kitchen._

_"Theperatic.... is this a dino?", askes Jacques curiously. Steve laughs and lifts his son in his arm while he carefully steps away, to give space to Sarah who curiously peeks in the kitchen. She is 4 years old and doesn't talk which makes Pop worry a lot._

_"No. It means, Daddy feels better when he cooks."_

_Ben wrinkles his nose. He can't get in his 5-years old little head how something like_ mess  _can make Daddy feel well, when he's upset in case there's mess in the nursery. Then he turns on his heels and heads to their room (he shares one with Jacques, the girls have their own room and Rebecca is already asleep. Girls...)_

_By the time Steve and Daddy come in to give him goodnight kiss (Daddy seems to be finished with the kitchen dino thing 'cos there's no flour on his hands), there are books, toys and every possible knicknacks covering the floor._

_"The heck is going on there..."_

_Brock turns on the light. Jacques is asleep in Steve’s arms and Steve has difficulty with where to step and how in order to deliver the little lad to bed. "Ben, what did you do here?"_

_"Feel better dino thing!", says Ben proudly._

_Brock stares at his son as if he has grown two heads._

_"What..."_

_"Uh... I think I know what this is", says Steve. He maneuvres Jacques into his bed, then carefully strides back to Daddy, takes his arm and pulls him out of the room, while his shoulders are shaking. Ben can't decide if from laughter or cry. "I'll explain it sweetheart, let the children sleep..."_

 

Ben smiles fondly at the memory. Then he looks at his sisters and sighs. Sarah didn't say a word til she reached the age of 4, but since then she can't seem to shut up. Which doesn't make the life of his elder brother easy.

Ben is the oldest of 5, his sisters are the next. Rebecca is 9 months younger than he is, and has taken a lot after Pop. Dark hair, starry blue eyes. Then came Sarah, only 2 months later than Becky, blonde hair, blue eyes like Steve - born from Pop. Jacques is the next one and he and Ben share the same parents - born from Daddy and Steve. And then, 2 years ago, Pop got pregnant from Steve again. And thus came Peggy along. 

Chances are really small by now that Daddy would get pregnant again, he's 60, but in an effin' good shape, muses Ben while he lifts his pen and looking proudly at his siblings. Also, it would not be good for him to be pregnant again... with Becky and Jacques he had to spend lot of time in bed and he was  _furious._

They really should be home by now. 

Steve promised a walk for them this afternoon - going out, having an ice cream -, this is the first warm day of spring, let’s celebrate it. Pop's gonna tag along and Daddy stays at home, just like he always does.

_Just like always._

It's not the first time that Ben gets suspicious about Daddy's staying at home. And he doesn’t believe anymore it's because Daddy  _wants_ to stay at home. There is a mystery. He never asked so far, he felt there was something which better was kept buried, but it didn't feel right.

Today he's gonna ask about it. Time to see clear.

Everything in good time, he muses while he goes to the kitchen to grab a bite. His sibling follow him  _of course,_ and by the time the adults enter, there is an ad hoc picnic under the kitchen table. With flashlights, blankets, pillow fort and stuffed animals.

Ok, so the whole picnic thing is mostly for Peggy, considering that mentally all of them are more mature than their biological ages. All of them finished ground school by 8, high school and college were done at 12. Soon after, they presented their secondary genders.

Alphas, no exception. All of them.

This usually causes a headache to poor Daddy.

Daddy, aka Brock... with the terminology of how to call the parents, caused a bit of chaos at the beginning. Technically, Brock is the mom of Ben, Becky and Jacques while Bucky is the mom of Sarah and Peggy, and Steve is the father of all of them, except Becky who was sired by Bucky. Easy, no?

Ben still remembes the evening when the adults sat down one evening and decided about how they'd prefer to be called. He was really tiny then, his sisters were small babies. The discussion didn't last long; Brock was Daddy, Bucky became Pop (cos that's how Ben used to call him) and Steve stayed Steve. 

But it's not the name what matters, muses Ben. It's the love. And there is plenty of it.

So much that after their parents are done with laughing (the kids barely fit under the table), they join them on the floor. Steve is in his uniform which he's gonna change when they go out, Pop is shaved clean and wears his hair in a bun. Looks fucking handsome and in his neck he wears dog tags, three of them. Ben knows, they are their parents' dog tags. It fits him so well. He doesn't look a day over 30 and neither does Steve.

Brock has a slight stubble, his hair is longer, reaches his chin. There is warm light in his eyes. Ben remembers times when Daddy looked really bad, hunched, head bowed, cheeks sunken and hollow, and there was no light in his eyes. He doesn't  _really_ remember it, he more like has the mental picture of it and the memory of bad smell; sour milk and medicine. There was a time when Daddy wasn't alright.

But those times are over. Brock Rumlow has become soft and round at the edges. He’s still a lean, muscled figure, but his movements are slower, lighter, there is smile on his lips and in his eyes. And he likes to dwell in his mates' embraces.

Their parents love each other. 

Things are not always smooth. Pop suffers from nightmares - Daddy suffers from bouts of depression. Steve keeps them in line, he really does and since the children have grown up, they are the biggest supports to their parents. 

But Daddy has a secret. 

Sometimes, when Steve raises his voice for some reason, Daddy hunches his shoulders immediately and the light goes out in his eyes. He usually seeks comfort with Pop, but thankfully, Steve isn't one to hold anger for long - and their parents are back to each other's arms again. 

Even more strange, because Uncle Jack - the person after Jacques was named -, tells them plenty of stories how Daddy fought up his way to be the commander of a STRIKE team, although he was an Omega. He used to be a kickass, tough guy. And the kids get to see his side quite often, although Daddy is really a soft, loving one.

 

"Alright, so who's up to ice-cream?", ask Steve and doesn't seem to be surprised when 5 voices (ok, Peggy doesn't talk much yet) boom "ME!" back at him.

"Daddy, are you tagging along?", asky Ben. Brock smiles and shakes his head.

"No, kiddo. Daddy gotta stay at home and do his chores."

"You never come with us", says Ben. Brock shrugs.

"Not in the mood, I guess... Like to be inside. Finally some peace on my own", he jokes, but there is a sadness is his eyes. 

"You sure that this is the only reason?", pushes Ben and by this time all of them raise their heads. Ben totally looks like Steve in this moment, watching Daddy like a hawk. Even his posture is that of Steve; straight up, shoulders square, mouth set in a stubborn line.

Brock looks up in surprise.

"I don't get you, kiddo."

"Yes, you do", says Ben, and the similarity in this moment between him and Steve is so striking that Brock has to catch for breath. He looks helplessly at Steve who's standing a bit further, arms crossed, mouth slightly open, brows pulled together in suspicion.

"Ben, leave it. If Daddy doesn't want to come, then leave him alone. "

Ben turnes and faces his father. The girls line up next to him and Jacques- the most sensitive one of all of them, also feeling that there is a storm brewing -, stands infront of them.

"He doesn't want to, he says", admits Ben. "But I think - we think, there is more than that. Tell us. He doesn't want to, or he  _mustn't?"_

The air freezes.

Bucky - the Omega sister -, goes to Brock, sits next to him and touches his arm calmingly. This will be Alpha-conversation and they better leave. The time has come. 

Brock scrambles up from the floor. Bucky gathers Peggy in his arms and they leave. Brock looks back one more time above his shoulder, his eyes meet Steve’s and he never was so afraid in all of his life. They all knew this would come.  The children will ask. And the children will  _know._ Everything. His sins, his erratic ways, his dedication towards HYDRA, his willingness to massacre hundreds of people.

 __Payback time.

_They'll never forgive him._


End file.
